Shades of grey
by Andraya TheLat
Summary: Cesar Gutiérrez desaparece de su tienda sin dejar rastro, durante la investigación el equipo descubrirá que nada es lo que parece. Casefile donde todos los personajes estan presentes. Posible DannyOC en el futuro.
1. Desaparecido

**Summary: **_Cesar Gutiérrez desaparece de su tienda sin dejar rastro, durante la investigación el equipo descubrirá que nada es lo que parece. La historia transcurre durante la primera mitad de la tercera temporada. Casefile donde todos los personjes estan presentes. Posible DannyOC en el futuro. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de WAT es mio ni obtengo ningun tipo de beneficio económico por escribir esto.  
_

**Nota1: **_Es mi primer fic sobre esta maravillosa serie, así que sed benevolos..._

**Nota2: **_Gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y corrección del capitulo!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Shades of grey**

**Cap 1: Desaparecido**

**19h New York **

Había sido un día tranquilo para Cesar Gutiérrez. Desde el mostrador de su pequeña tienda de electrónica observaba el ir y venir de los atareados habitantes de Nueva York, quienes, a última hora de la tarde, regresaban cansados a sus casas.

Empezó a recoger, cerró la caja y metió en un sobre las ganancias del día, listo para guardarlo en la pequeña caja fuerte de la trastienda. No era mucho dinero, tan sólo había vendido un par de reproductores mp3, un pequeño televisor y varios videojuegos en todo el día, pero era el suficiente para mantener la tienda abierta.

Siguiendo la rutina de cada día, apagó las luces, dejando encendida sólo una pequeña lámpara y se dispuso a bajar la verja del escaparate. Nunca salía o entraba por la puerta principal de la tienda, tenía la costumbre de cerrar por dentro y salir por detrás, al callejón, donde tenía aparcado su destartalado coche.

Aún no había bajado la verja del todo, cuando algo al otro lado de la calle llamó su atención. Un poco indeciso, pasó bajo la verja y salió al exterior. Dio apenas dos pasos por la desierta acera antes de desaparecer…

_

* * *

_

**8h Oficinas del FBI (13 horas desaparecido) **

-"Cesar Gutiérrez, 34 años, propietario de una tienda de electrónica."- dijo el supervisor Jack Malone señalando la fotografía de un hombre joven, de ojos y cabello castaños, y amplia sonrisa. -"Una patrulla de policía encontró esta madrugada a un par de jóvenes vaciando su tienda. Según éstos, se la encontraron abierta"- añadió, mirando sucesivamente a las dos mujeres sentadas alrededor de la amplia mesa en torno a la cual habitualmente se reunían para estudiar los casos en conjunto. -"La policía no ha conseguido localizarlo, ni han encontrado indicios de violencia, por lo que nos han llamado."- Paró unos segundos para dar tiempo a las agentes de revisar el informe policial.

-"Bien"- dijo Vivian, una vez hubo terminado. -"Por dónde empezamos?"-

-"Tú y yo iremos a su apartamento a ver que encontramos. Sam, quiero que le investigues a fondo. Teléfono, facturas, tarjetas… todo"-

-"De acuerdo"- aceptó Samantha con una sonrisa que escondía las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer trabajo de oficina. Pero el trabajo es el trabajo, se dijo a sí misma… -"Dónde están Danny y Martin?"-

-"En la comisaría del distrito, interrogando a los ladrones. Después irán directamente a la tienda, a ver si encuentran algo que nos sea útil"-

Dicho esto, Sam se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesta a sumergirse en el apasionante mundo de las finanzas ajenas, mientras Jack y Vivian se dirigían al ascensor.

_

* * *

_

**9h Tienda de electrónica de Cesar Gutiérrez (14 horas desaparecido) **

-"Es una calle bastante transitada. Crees que alguien habrá visto algo?"- preguntó el agente Fitzgerald a su compañero mientras bajaban del coche.

-"No se. A veces me sorprende la poca atención que presta la gente a pequeños detalles como un perro abandonado, un coche mal aparcado o el secuestro de tu vecino"- respondió cínicamente Danny cerrando el coche sin coger su abrigo. El frío del invierno había pasado, pero aún no era primavera, y nunca iba de más llevar algo de ropa de abrigo.

Llegaron a la entrada de la tienda donde un oficial de policía vestido de uniforme hacía guardia. Tras mostrarle sus acreditaciones del FBI, pasaron bajo la cinta amarilla que delimitaba el escenario.

-"Vaya! La han saqueado bien"- comentó Martin, refiriéndose a los numerosos estantes y vitrinas vacías.

-"Sí. Pero no creo que eso haya tenido nada que ver con la desaparición de nuestro hombre"- respondió Danny, examinando el mostrador y la caja. -"No hay signos de lucha"- añadió señalando con la cabeza a su alrededor. Si bien casi media tienda estaba vacía, el resto estaba ordenado, como si nada hubiese pasado, señal de que los habían interrumpido. -"Y ni siquiera han cogido el dinero"- dijo, sacando de un sobre un fajo de billetes.

-"Lo que respalda su versión"- añadió Martin. -"Vieron la puerta abierta y, como no había nadie, se llevaron lo que pudieron. Muy ético."-

-"Eran sólo un par de críos"- rió Danny. -"No viste lo asustados que estaban? Sólo aprovecharon la oportunidad. Hasta tú habrías hecho lo mismo"- sentenció con una de sus muecas.

Martin le devolvió el gesto. -"El caso es que no son de mucha ayuda"- murmuró, ignorando el comentario de su compañero, mientras entraba en la trastienda y examinaba el pequeño despacho. Ojeó facturas, albaranes, garantías… nada parecía fuera de lugar. Abrió los cajones para encontrarse con más papeles. Los ojeó antes de dejarlos de nuevo en su lugar.

Mientras tanto, el agente Taylor examinaba las estanterías de las paredes del pequeño despacho. Aparatos en mal estado, cajas de productos en stock, una pequeña caja fuerte que ya había sido abierta por la policía y que sólo contenía un par de sobres con dinero y la documentación del negocio. Siguió observando detenidamente a su alrededor hasta que algo llamó su atención…

Medio cubierta por unas sucias lonas y pintada del mismo color crema de las paredes, se disimulaba la forma de una puerta.

-"Martin"- avisó a su compañero, señalando el hallazgo. Entre los dos apartaron las lonas y tras un par de empujones, la puerta cedió, dejando a la vista una amplia sala.

-"Parece que no sólo vendía televisores"- murmuró Martin mientras observaba la habitación.

Estaba repleta de equipos informáticos, la mayoría a medio construir. Había cables y procesadores por todas partes, y parecían de última tecnología.

-"Lista de pedidos especiales"- leyó Danny de una pequeña libreta que encontró tirada sobre una silla. Anotados en ella, había un listado de componentes de ordenador. -"parece que también se dedica a la construcción casera de PCs"- añadió ojeando el listado.

-"Pero por qué lo esconde?"-

-"Bueno, no entiendo mucho de ordenadores. Esto mejor lo dejamos para el equipo de informáticos"- dijo Danny, tirando la libreta sobre la silla donde la había encontrado.

-"Llamaré a Jack"- dijo Martin, saliendo de la tienda, mientras Danny echaba un último vistazo.

_

* * *

_

**Apartamento de Cesar Gutiérrez **

Jack y Vivian entraron en el viejo bloque de pisos. Las escaleras del edificio tenían aspecto descuidado y varios de los vecinos se encerraron en sus casas al verlos pasar. Jack miró a Vivian y ésta le sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a causar ese efecto.

Entraron en el apartamento del desaparecido, situado en la tercera planta. Resultó ser un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones con la cocina unida al salón. Registraron el apartamento en busca de algo que les fuera útil pero no vieron nada. Todo parecía estar en su sitio y no faltaba ropa ni efectos personales.

Por último entraron en la habitación más alejada de la entrada. Para su sorpresa, el aspecto de ésta contrastaba visiblemente con el resto del apartamento. Este tenía aspecto antiguo y descuidado, como el edificio, pero esa habitación tenía las paredes bien pintadas, la instalación eléctrica parecía nueva y estaba repleta de ordenadores. Varias torres y monitores se encontraban bien ordenados en la habitación, conectados entre ellos y con un sólo teclado. El terminal parecía muy potente para un simple usuario.

Jack miró a Vivian sorprendido, pero antes de poder decir nada su teléfono sonó.

-"Malone!"- respondió automáticamente.

Vivian pudo escuchar la voz de Martin al otro lado de la línea informando a su jefe de lo que habían encontrado.

-"Bien. Pide que le lleven todo al equipo informático y nos hagan un informe cuanto antes"- ordenó Jack. -"Y preguntad por las tiendas cercanas. Alguien tuvo que ver algo"-

-"Y bien?"- preguntó Vivian, una vez Jack guardó su móvil.

-"Por lo visto es un apasionado de los ordenadores"-

_

* * *

_

**Tienda de electrónica **

Después de recorrer más de media calle preguntando en todas las tiendas y apartamentos que daban a la calle, Martin empezaba a desesperarse.

-"Cómo es posible que nadie viera nada?"- dijo, exasperado.

-"Esto es Nueva York"- respondió un sonriente Danny, quien después de toda la caminata seguía de buen humor.

-"Bueno, este es el último"- suspiró aliviado Martin antes de golpear la puerta.

Segundos después, una mujer rubia de mediana edad les abrió la puerta.

-"Qué desean?"-

-"Agente Taylor y agente Fitzgerald del FBI"- dijo Danny mostrando su identificación. -"Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre Cesar Gutiérrez, el dueño de la tienda de enfrente"-

-"Sobre el Sr. Gutiérrez?"- preguntó la mujer sorprendida. -"Le ha sucedido algo?"-

-"Le conoce?"- preguntó Martin, esperanzado.

-"Sí. Le compramos un televisor y un reproductor de DVD hace poco, incluso vino a montarlo. Mi marido es un poco inútil para estas cosas"- añadió en un tono un poco más confidente. -"Fue muy amable."-

Danny omitió una sonrisa y continuó con las preguntas. -"Lo vio salir de la tienda ayer por la tarde?"-

La mujer meditó unos segundos. -"Pues ahora que lo dice, sí. Y es muy extraño porque suele salir por detrás…"-

_Flashback _

_La Sra. Donovan entró en el salón con un mantel en las manos y se dirigió a la mesa para prepararla para la cena. Al pasar junto al sofá, suspiró enfadada al ver que su marido tenía apoyados los pies en la mesita. _

_-"Te he dicho mil veces que no sirve para eso"- _

_El Sr. Donovan simplemente bajó los pies sin apartar la vista del televisor. _

_La Sra. Donovan siguió hacia la mesa y gruñó un poco al ver su cortina favorita torcida. Pensando en lo difícil que son de planchar, las estiró un poco y las alisó con la mano. Al mirar a la calle, pudo ver como Cesar bajaba la persiana de su tienda. La Sra. Donovan miró su reloj. Las 7:00. 'Qué puntual!' pensó, mientras observaba como salía a la calle e intercambiaba unas palabras con un hombre alto y corpulento. _

_Fin Flashback _

-"Vio si el Sr. Gutiérrez se iba con ese hombre?"- preguntó Danny.

-"No, sólo les vi hablar."-

-"Podría describírnoslo? Pudo verle la cara?"- insistió el agente.

-"No, lo lamento. Estaba de espaldas. Aunque…"- añadió pensativa -"… por la manera de tratarse creo que se conocían"- Ambos asintieron mientras anotaban en sus blocs.

_

* * *

_

**Apartamento de Cesar Gutiérrez **

La Sr. Jones, una agradable mujer de avanzada edad, miraba curiosa a los agentes del FBI que acababan de llamar a su puerta. Con una sonrisa les invitó a entrar. Siempre es agradable tener compañía.

-"Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el Sr. Gutiérrez"- empezó Vivian con tono amable. -"Cuando le vio por última vez?"-

-"Ayer por la mañana. Coincidimos en las escaleras cuando volvía de pasear a Puffy."- dijo, señalando al caniche que descansaba en su regazo.

-"Y notó algo extraño en su comportamiento?"- preguntó la agente.

-"No, parecía normal. Ha ocurrido algo?"- preguntó preocupada.

-"Aún no estamos seguros."- respondió, con una sonrisa, Vivian.

-"Ha notado algo fuera de lugar últimamente? Visitas extrañas o alguien merodeando por el edificio?"- se unió Jack al interrogatorio.

-"Visitas?"- sonrió la Sra. Jones. -"Por lo que yo sé, y no es mucho, Cesar es una persona bastante solitaria. Nunca viene nadie a verle y no suele salir mucho tampoco"-

-"Está segura?"- quiso saber Vivian.

-"Bueno, no quiero parecer cotilla…"- sonrió la anciana. -"…pero, no es un piso muy grande, y desde mi salón oigo todo lo que sucede en el rellano. Y, a excepción de esa jovencita, no viene nadie a visitarle."-

-"Qué jovencita?"- preguntó con nuevo interés la agente.

-"Oh! No se quien es. Pero al menos un par de veces a la semana viene por aquí. Ella suele esperarle sentada en las escaleras de la entrada y se van juntos. Suele volver solo, al cabo de un par de horas o así."-

-"Y sabe su nombre?"-

-"Ana… Annie… y su apellido suena a francés o puede que español, pero no lo recuerdo. No es americana, europea creo… por su acento."-

Vivian tomó nota de esto en su libreta antes de preguntar: -"Y qué aspecto tiene?"-

-"Es alta y bastante delgada. Ya sabe como son las jóvenes ahora"- hizo una mueca. -"Tiene el cabello castaño y largo. Y es bastante guapa."- Y, añadió susurrando. -"Creo que es su novia"-

Jack sonrió, las vecinas cotillas siempre son una fuente de información muy útil. Según su opinión, debería haber una en cada edificio. -"La ha visto por aquí últimamente?"-

-"Mmm… Sí, creo que estuvo aquí hace dos días"-

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que os guste. Dejad review si creeis que tiene futuro, gracias!_


	2. Mensajes

_Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero q os guste. Muchas gracias de nuevo a ukeleleboy por dar su visto bueno al capitulo.  
_

_**Nota1:** Escribo en cursiva lo que se dice en español._

_**Nota2:** El tecnico q aparece en la serie durante las 3 primeras temporadas no tiene nombre (pobrecito), así q en este fic se llamará Ty Miller igual q el actor q lo interpreta, ok? _

_

* * *

_

**Cap 2: Mensajes**

**11h Oficinas del FBI (16 horas desaparecido)**

-"Bien. Esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora"- dijo el agente Jack Malone a su equipo reunido en la mesa central de la oficina. -"Le vieron salir de la tienda sobre las siete de la tarde, supuestamente mientras estaba cerrando, y hablar con un hombre"- resumió, señalando una línea de la pizarra sobre la cual se leía "7:00pm charla con hombre misterioso ante su tienda".

-"Después de esto, sobre las once de la noche, un par de críos fueron detenidos por saquear su establecimiento. Según su versión, lo encontraron abierto y sin rastro de Gutiérrez"- miró unos segundos a sus agentes antes de seguir. -"Eso nos da un margen de cuatro horas, desde las siete a las once, durante el cual algo sucedió."-

-"Quizás la visita del hombre desconocido tuvo algo que ver"- aventuró Sam. -"Al fin y al cabo, no se molestó en acabar de cerrar la tienda"-

-"Nadie en todo el vecindario se fijó en él."- comentó Martin.

-"O puede que esté relacionado con el material electrónico escondido en la trastienda"- conjeturó Danny.

-"Por ahora nos mantendremos abiertos a todas las posibilidades…"-

-"Agente Malone"- interrumpió la reunión Ty, el técnico informático de la sección. -"Hemos encontrado algo en el ordenador que trajeron del apartamento que puede que les interese"-

-"Habéis recuperado algún dato importante?"- preguntó expectante.

-"No exactamente. El sistema operativo que utiliza es… nunca había visto nada como eso. Aventuraría que es casero. Y la mayoría de ficheros están encriptados. Pero hemos encontrado algo que les interesará"- y, mostrando un CD añadió. -"Hacía las llamadas telefónicas desde internet, y aunque los registros han sido vaciados recientemente, el PC también le servía de contestador. Los mensajes de ayer no se han borrado aún."- dijo, tendiéndole el CD a Vivian, quien se dispuso a reproducirlo en su terminal.

-"Utilizaba el ordenador para hacer las llamadas telefónicas?"- preguntó Samantha.

-"Sí, tiene instalado un programa bastante popular entre los internautas"- respondió Ty.

-"Eso explica por qué no ha realizado ninguna llamada telefónica desde su casa en meses"- comentó la agente.

-"Bien, allá va."- dijo Vivian, clicando la opción de reproducir.

Una voz mecánica informó de que había tres mensajes. El primero, registrado a las 4:18 de la tarde, resultó ser de la tintorería, recordándole que tiene un traje que recoger. El segundo, guardado a las 9:30 de la noche, fue algo más revelador. La voz de un hombre joven decía algo cómo: -"Llevo esperándote un buen rato, dónde te has metido? Se supone que tenías que traerme mi pedido especial… Bueno, tío, dime algo, vale? Me muero por probarlo…"-

La tercera llamada había sido hecha a la 1:43 de la madrugada. De los pequeños altavoces del ordenador salió una suave voz femenina con marcado acento español. -"Seis letras. Equidistante hasta el horizonte… Eh! Cesar… Estás ahí?... Oye, no me hagas el vacío, _vale_? Necesito saber esta palabra porque me está fastidiando el crucigrama… y no puedo dormir… y me aburro… y realmente parece que no estás… Dónde estás? Es la una de la madrugada! Es sorprendente que no estés enganchado a tu PC… La próxima vez que te vayas de fiesta piensa en tus amigos con insomnio! _Hasta mañana_…"-

Los agentes intercambiaron una mirada mientras Vivian volvía a la mesa de reuniones y buscaba entre sus notas. -"Ese ultimo mensaje debe ser de esa tal Ana de la que nos habló la vecina"-

-"Anne Valldaura"- interrumpió Samantha. -"según el registro telefónico ha estado llamando a nuestro hombre al menos cinco veces por semana entre las once y las dos de la madrugada. Las llamadas suelen ser de unos 15 o 20 minutos"-

-"Cinco veces por semana… eso puede considerarse acoso…"- sonrió Danny.

Sam revisó sus hojas antes de continuar. -"La llamada anterior se realizó desde un móvil a nombre de Gregory Sanders. Gutiérrez no ha recibido ninguna otra llamada que nos sea útil. En cuanto a las hechas o recibidas desde su negocio, son las típicas a proveedores y clientes"-

-"Has encontrado algo en sus cuentas bancarias?"- quiso saber Jack.

La agente asintió. -"Cada mes paga la mensualidad de una residencia de ancianos en las afueras. He llamado y me han confirmado que su madre vive allí. Pero lo más destacable son cuantiosas sumas de dinero que entran y salen de su cuenta sin seguir ningún tipo de patrón. Es como si comprara algo para luego revenderlo. Quizás se trata de esos pedidos especiales"- sugirió.

-"O puede que drogas"- dijo Martin.

-"No, yo estoy con Sam."- intervino Danny. -"Quizás los componentes informáticos los obtiene de manera ilegal y por eso los tenía escondidos"- aventuró.

-"Eso nos lo dirá Greg Sanders"- dijo Jack, antes de empezar a repartir las tareas. -"Sam y Martin, iréis a verle. Vivian necesito que hables con la madre. Danny, vendrás conmigo. Iremos a ver a la chica del crucigrama"-

_

* * *

_

**12h Tienda de música (17 horas desaparecido)**

Greg Sanders era un estudiante de la universidad de Nueva York. Vivía con sus padres y trabajaba a tiempo parcial en una tienda de música.

Sam y Martin entraron en el establecimiento y preguntaron a uno de los empleados por él. Éste les señaló a un chico de unos veintipocos, alto y rubio, que estaba ordenando una de las estanterías.

-"Hola. Somos la agente Spade y el agente Fitzgerald del FBI. Nos gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre Cesar Gutiérrez"- dijo Martin, alzando su acreditación, cuando estuvieron a su lado.

El chico los miró entre sorprendido y curioso. No lo que los agentes esperaban exactamente. -"Se ha metido en un lío?"- preguntó sonriente, como si fuese lo más normal que un par de agentes del FBI se presentaran en tu trabajo para preguntarte sobre uno de tus colegas.

-"Aún no lo sabemos. Nadie lo ha visto desde hace 14 horas"- dijo Sam.

La expresión de Greg cambió a una más seria al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. -"Ustedes dirán…"-

-"Cuando le viste por última vez?"- preguntó Martin.

Greg pensó unos segundos antes de responder. -"Pasé por su tienda hace tres días para…"- dudó un segundo-"…hablar con él. Y también charlamos por internet hace un par de noches"-

-"Entonces, ayer por la noche no le viste?"- siguió Martin.

-"No. Habíamos quedado pero no apareció"-

-"Para qué ibais a veros?"- preguntó, esta vez, Sam.

-"Nada especial"- dijo Greg y ambos agentes pudieron ver como empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso.

Sam se limitó a alzar una ceja. -"Hemos escuchado el mensaje que dejaste en su ordenador. Así que dinos, qué son esos pedidos especiales?"-

Greg sonrió levemente. -"Es un genio de los ordenadores y estaba montando uno para mi con piezas de última tecnología. Ese es el pedido especial, pero no apareció, así que…"-

-"Qué tienen de especial esos PCs?"- quiso saber la agente.

-"Que no son como ninguno que usted haya visto. Ni en potencia ni en velocidad. Nadie hace PCs como él. Nadie"-

-"Donde estuviste ayer por la noche?"- preguntó Martin. Era hora de escuchar su coartada.

-"Habíamos quedado en el Bronze. Así que estuve en el bar hasta eso de las 9:30. Después de llamarle me fui para casa."- explicó.

-"Bien"- Martin terminó de tomar notas, antes de despedirse de Greg.

-"Todo esto de los ordenadores es muy raro"- comentó Martin de camino al coche.

-"Lo sé"- suspiró la agente.

_

* * *

_

**Residencia Highlands. Afueras de Nueva York**

-"Sra. Gutiérrez. Hola, soy la agente Vivian Johnson del FBI. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su hijo Cesar."- le dijo a la mujer de avanzada edad sentada ante ella en la bonita terraza exterior.

-"Le ha pasado algo?"- se preocupó la mujer.

-"Aún no lo sabemos"- intentó tranquilizarla Vivian. -"dígame, cuando fue la última vez que lo vio?"-

-"Verle? Hace al menos un mes que no viene a visitarme. Él hace su vida y no se acuerda de su madre"- dijo con amargura.

Vivian le sonrió amistosamente antes de continuar. -"Sabe si tiene problemas con alguien?"-

-"No lo creo, siempre fue un niño muy tranquilo"- comentó la Sra. Gutiérrez. -"Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación con sus maquinitas, igual que ahora. Nunca ha tenido muchos amigos"-

-"La última vez que le vio, parecía estar bien o preocupado por algo?"-

La anciana se esforzó por hacer memoria. -"Parecía contento"- murmuró -"Y hablamos de las cosas de siempre. Fue como todas sus visitas"- dijo al fin.

La agente Johnson se despidió de la Sra. Gutiérrez con la sensación de no haber obtenido nada útil. Al pasar por la recepción, pidió ojear el libro de visitas y anotó los días y horas que Cesar había visitado a su madre. Tal y como ésta había dicho, ya hacía casi un mes de la última visita. 'Pobre mujer' pensó, mientras salía de la residencia.

_

* * *

_

_Pues eso es todo, espero vuestros comentarios..._


	3. Brumas

_Hola! Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo, espero q os guste. Dejad review, please!  
_

_Otra vez muchas gracias a ukeleleboy por dar su visto bueno al capitulo.  
_

_**Nota:** Escribo en cursiva lo que se dice en español._

_

* * *

_

**Cap 3: Brumas**

**Librería Las Brumas de Avalon**

-"Curiosa tienda"- comentó Danny al entrar en el establecimiento seguido de Jack.

La librería donde trabajaba la mujer que había ido a interrogar no tenía el típico aspecto de tienda de libros. Si bien estaba llena de estanterías repletas de ejemplares, la moqueta del suelo, así como diversos sillones dispuestos por la tienda, le daban un aspecto bastante acogedor.

-"Me están entrando ganas de leer"- comentó el agente Taylor.

Una mujer de unos treinta les sonreía desde el mostrador. -"En qué puedo ayudarles?"- les preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

-"Tiene usted una bonita tienda"- comentó Jack, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandara.

-"Gracias"-

-"Estamos buscando a Anne Valldaura. Creemos que trabaja aquí."- Y, tras recibir una mirada interrogativa por parte de su interlocutora, le enseñó sus credenciales del FBI.

-"Hay algún problema con ella?"- preguntó, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de preocupación.

-"Es sobre uno de sus amigos. Pura rutina."- le aseguró Jack con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió y, sin dejar de parecer preocupada, abrió la puerta que había a la derecha del mostrador y entró en el pequeño almacén, ajustando la puerta tras ella, lo que no impidió que los agentes escucharan la conversación.

-"Anne, puedes salir un momento?"-

-"En 30 segundos termino de revisar el pedido, Maggi" - escucharon decir a la misma voz del contestador.

-"Déjalo para luego. Hay unos agentes del FBI que quieren hablar contigo"-

-"Conmigo?"-

Escucharon pasos y una mujer joven de mediana estatura, salió detrás de Maggi, la dueña de la tienda.

-"Agentes Jack Malone y Danny Taylor…"- dijo Jack haciendo un gesto hacia su compañero. -"…del FBI. Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre Cesar Gutiérrez"-

-"Le ha pasado algo?"- preguntó con un tono de preocupación notable en su voz.

-"Nadie le ha visto en las últimas 14 horas. La policía encontró su tienda abierta esta madrugada pero no había ni rastro de él."- resumió la situación el agente Malone.

Anne aún estaba procesando la información recibida cuando la primera pregunta llegó. -"Ha notado algo raro en el comportamiento del Sr. Gutiérrez últimamente?"-

-"No, está como siempre"-

-"Tiene algún enemigo o alguien con quien haya tenido problemas?"- siguió Jack.

-"No que yo sepa. Es una persona muy tranquila, no suele discutir con nadie"-

-"Por lo que hemos averiguado hasta ahora, no sale mucho. Su vecina nos ha dicho que sólo usted va a visitarle y que apenas sale de su casa cuando no está en la tienda"- comentó Jack.

-"Es cierto que no sale mucho, pero hay un bar al que le gusta ir. Se llama el Bronze, creo."-

-"Sabe si queda con amigos allí?"- siguió preguntando el agente Malone.

-"No lo sé. Nunca he estado"-

-"Su novio no la lleva de copas con él?"- intervino Danny, impaciente por obtener algo de información útil.

Anne desvió su mirada del agente Malone y centró su atención por primera vez en el otro agente. Le miró unos segundos con una expresión que Danny no fue capaz de catalogar, antes de: -"Novio?"- dijo, alzando una ceja.

-"La Sra. Jones, la vecina de…"- empezó el agente.

-"Sé quien es la Sra. Jones"- le interrumpió Anne. -"Y también sé que se pasa el día viendo culebrones, cuando no esta cotilleando, claro."- le miró un segundo. -"No, no somos pareja y no, nunca he estado en ese bar"-

-"Sabe algo de los componentes informáticos que guardaba en su tienda?"- preguntó Danny, molesto con la chica por haberle interrumpido.

-"Sé que le encantan los ordenadores y que se dedica a montar alguno para otra gente…"- Pero no pudo acabar porque…

-"Los pedidos especiales"- fue el turno del agente Taylor de interrumpirla. -"Ya hemos hablado con uno de sus clientes, Greg Sanders, le conoce?"- preguntó, ignorando la mirada molesta que le echaba la chica por no haberla dejado acabar la frase, mientras él esperaba la respuesta con media sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

-"Me ha hablado de él, pero no le conozco. También suele ir al Bronze."- respondió.

-"Sabe quien más le ha comprado recientemente un PC?"-

-"Nunca habla de eso, al menos no conmigo. No se a quien los vende ni a quien los compra"-

-"Qué tienen de especial esos ordenadores?"- fue la siguiente pregunta del agente Taylor.

-"Dicen que son buenos. Mejores y más potentes que los que se venden en las tiendas."- respondió, apartando la vista de los agentes por primera vez, un tanto incómoda.

Estos intercambiaron una mirada ante el cambio de comportamiento. -"Hace algo más aparte de montarlos?"- siguió preguntando Danny.

-"Empaquetarlos?"- sugirió Anne, ganándose otra mirada molesta del agente.

-"El sistema operativo que utiliza es casero."- empezó a reformular la pregunta Danny, intentando que el enfado que sentía no se reflejase en su voz. Intento que no pasó inadvertido por ninguno de los presentes. -"también se dedica a la programación o es comprado?"-

-"Lo ha implementado él."-

-"Entonces, también vende su software?"-

-"No"- dijo Anne, más rápido y alto de lo que pretendía. -"No lo vende"- añadió.

Los agentes volvieron a intercambiar miradas. -"Esto es todo por ahora. Gracias por su tiempo"- se despidió el agente Malone.

-"Si recuerda algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad, llámenos"- le dijo Danny, tendiéndole una tarjeta antes de seguir a Jack.

-"Parece que los ordenadores son un tema delicado"- comentó Jack, una vez en la calle, refiriéndose a la manera en que la chica había reaccionado a las preguntas relacionadas con el tema.

-"Esconde algo"- comentó a su vez Danny, mientras se dirigían hacia el coche.

-"Llamaré a Martin para que la investigue"-

-"Yo lo haré"- se apresuró a decir Danny.

-"No sé si es una buena idea. Ha conseguido alterarte con sólo dos frases"- dijo Jack en tono serio, pero escondiendo cierta burla tras él. Sabía que su agente solía actuar de manera emocional e impulsiva, pero nunca por un par de frases.

Danny le miró serio unos segundos. Sabía que Jack tenía razón, esa chica le había sacado de sus casillas… Bufó molesto. -"Las europeas son las peores…"- murmuró, sonriendo levemente y recibiendo una carcajada de Jack como respuesta.

_

* * *

_

'Desaparecido!' eso no era nada bueno, pensó Anne. Era casi peor que tener al FBI cerca. Y su actuación no los mantendría alejados de ella. 'Por qué he tenido que responderle así?' se reprochó por décima vez la manera en que se había comportado. 'Los polis me caen fatal…'. Aunque él tampoco había puesto las cosas fáciles, devolviéndosela en la primera oportunidad que había tenido. 'soy un imán para los líos' suspiró.

'Volviendo al tema inicial… Realmente no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Cesar… aunque quizás habría sido de más ayuda si les hubiese hablado sobre… no, no… eso sucedió hace mucho… en otra vida…'

-"Todo bien?"- preguntó Maggi preocupada.

_

* * *

_

**16h Oficinas del FBI (21horas desaparecido)**

Después de ponerse al día con lo que había averiguado cada uno, se encontraron con que no tenían muchos hilos de los que tirar. Nadie había visto nada, nadie sabía nada… Por suerte, en ese momento llegaron los informes sobre el equipo informático encontrado en la tienda del desaparecido.

Jack los ojeó mientras el resto le observaba en silenció deseando que la clave estuviera ahí.

-"Bien. Parece ser que la mayoría de procesadores encontrados en su tienda vienen de un robo en la empresa LaboTech hace 2 semanas. Les robaron treinta chips, todos prototipos. En la tienda de Gutiérrez había diez de ellos."-

-"Crees que podría estar implicado en el robo?"- preguntó Sam. -"No encaja en el perfil…"-

-"No."- coincidió Jack. -"Lo más probable es que los comprara a quien los robó. La policía estuvo investigando a este sujeto"- añadió, mostrando una foto de un hombre de unos cuarenta, moreno y mal afeitado. -"Eduard Harris. Ex empleado de la empresa. Pero no encontraron suficientes pruebas para incriminarle"- Miró unos segundos la foto de Cesar pegada en la blanca pizarra mientras meditaba el siguiente paso.

-"Esto es lo que haremos"- dijo al fin. -"Martin y Viv, iréis a ese bar… el Bronze… averiguad lo que podáis sobre con quien se relaciona allí. Sam, que busquen a Harris y nos lo traigan aquí. Le quiero en la sala de interrogatorios cuanto antes. Danny, "- le miró escondiendo media sonrisa. -"la chica europea es toda tuya"- el agente asintió, mientras en su cara se formaba una cínica sonrisa.

_

* * *

_

_Es todo por ahora, dejad review, please!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_

_

* * *

_


	4. Mimo

_Aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero q os guste. _

_Gracias de nuevo a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y corrección del capitulo!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 4: Mimo**

**17h El Bronze (22horas desaparecido)**

Los agentes Jonhson y Fitzgerald no pudieron más que sorprenderse por el cambio de escenarios. La entrada del local era una vieja puerta de almacén con un sucio letrero luminoso. En cambio, el interior era amplio y repleto de pantallas planas, ordenadores, videoconsolas… y luces de neón por todas partes.

Aun siendo una hora tan temprana para estar de copas, ya habían varias de las mesas ocupadas, donde jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, jugaban en red.

-"Es como un cyber-café, pero en bar"- comentó Martin mientras se acercaban a la barra.

-"Qué les pongo?"- les preguntó el camarero, un chico joven.

-"Somos del FBI, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas"-

Ambos pudieron ver como la expresión del camarero cambiaba y algo les dijo que no obtendrían mucha información de él.

_

* * *

_

**Sala de interrogatorios**

Jack entró en la sala donde ya se encontraban Samantha y Harris, uno frente al otro. Dejó caer el informe de la policía sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de la agente.

-"Trabajó usted para LaboTech?"- preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Harris, quien parecía nervioso, asintió. -"Así es. Durante más de diez años."-

-"Cuál era su trabajo, exactamente?"- continuó Jack preguntando. Empezando por lo simple, no quería que Harris se cerrara en banda.

-"Diseño de procesadores"-

-"Por qué motivo le despidieron?"-

-"Reajustes de plantilla"- se limitó a contestar. -"Pusieron a dos chicos recién salidos de la facultad por la mitad de lo que yo cobraba…"-

-"No debió de sentarle muy bien…"-

-"Usted qué cree? Me enfadé. Recogí mis cosas y me largué!"- dijo un poco más alterado.

-"Y eso fue lo único que hizo?"- preguntó, esta vez, Samantha. -"No decidió llevarse algo con usted?"-

-"No!"- respondió molesto.

Sam le miró sin acabar de creerle. -"Vamos! Pasa diez años trabajando en esos procesadores y meses antes de lanzarlos al mercado deciden despedirle… Yo me los habría llevado"-

-"Pero yo no!"- gritó Harris, visiblemente alterado.

-"Mire. A nosotros nos da igual lo que hiciese con esos chips."- intentó calmarle Jack. -"Lo único que quiero es saber a quien los vendió"- añadió, mostrándole la foto de Gutiérrez. -"A este hombre, tal vez?"-

-"Nunca le he visto"- dijo, casi sin mirar la foto.

-"Entonces a quien?"-

Harris dudó unos segundos, pero no dijo nada. Si lo hacía se delataría a si mismo… y tenía todo el derecho de haberse llevado esos procesadores. Eran el trabajo de su vida y esos directivos pensaban sacar provecho sin contar con él.

-"Mira…"- dijo Jack con una de sus miradas más intimidatorias. -"Hemos encontrado diez de sus procesadores en la escena de un crimen. Así que, o me das un nombre, o te cuelgo el muerto! "- le presionó.

_

* * *

_

**18h Despacho de Jack Malone (23horas desaparecido)**

Jack ojeaba la ficha de un tal Jeff Owen, el comprador de Harris. No era una buena pieza. Atraco a mano armada, allanamiento, extorsión, chantaje… y la lista seguía. Lo que no acababa de entender era qué pintaba este tipo comprando chips. La dirección que ponía en su informe había resultado falsa. Y ahora Sam estaba intentando localizarle.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de cristal de su despacho, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. Al alzar su vista vio a Ty, el técnico del departamento, y le indicó que entrara con un gesto.

-"Traes buenas noticias?"-

-"He acabado de desencriptar el disco duro de Gutiérrez y no se va a creer lo que he encontrado"-

Jack se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la mesa de reuniones seguido de Ty.

-"Danny. Sam."- llamó a los dos agentes que había en la oficina. -"Venid a escuchar esto"- Ty ya le había hecho un pequeño resumen y quería saber la opinión de sus agentes.

-"Bien"- empezó de nuevo Ty. -"El algoritmo de encriptación que Gutiérrez utiliza me ha dado algún que otro dolor de cabeza pero al final he conseguido descodificar los datos"- dijo con orgullo. -"La mayoría de archivos que he encontrado son código fuente de diversas aplicaciones y programas. Todas parecen diseñadas y implementadas por Gutiérrez. Pero lo que los hace tan especiales…"- dijo, con voz entusiasmada, mientras tenía la completa atención de los tres agentes. -"… es que creo que Gutiérrez es un hacker"- los agentes le miraron sorprendidos. -"Pero no uno cualquiera. Hay algo muy característico en ellos. Su manera de programar… la utilidad de los programas… Lo he comparado con información de nuestra base de datos y creo que se trata de un hacker llamado Mimo"-

-"Así que nuestro hombre es uno de esos cerebritos que se pasa el día enganchado a su ordenador, roban información privada de empresas, saturan servidores por diversión y no tienen novia. "- describió Danny la visión del típico hacker, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Ty.

-"Y se puede saber por qué no han de tener novia?"- preguntó, ofendido.

Danny le miró risueño al darse cuenta que quizás el técnico fue uno de ellos en sus juventudes.

-"Qué sabes de ese Mimo?"- preguntó Sam, zanjando la pequeña discusión.

-"Es uno de los hackers más famosos. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo en la élite. Pero últimamente no se le ve mucho. Solo en fórums y partidas de juegos en red. Nada ilegal."-

-"A qué se debió ese cambio?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Nadie lo sabe. Pero corren rumores por Internet… El mas verosímil es que perdió el interés cuando Argos desapareció del mapa."-

-"Argos?"- preguntaron a la vez Sam y Danny.

-"Otro hacker"- explicó Ty. -"Mimo lo apadrinó y en un tiempo record consiguió ponerse a su nivel e incluso superarle. Entre los dos se dedicaron a destrozar, literalmente, sistemas de seguridad de empresas e incluso de organismos estatales de diversos países. Pero no robaban información como dicen las malas lenguas"- dijo mirando a Danny. -"Sólo dejaban notas a los responsables de seguridad de las empresas diciendo lo fácil que les había resultado saltarse las protecciones de sus sistemas"-

-"Entonces, eran una especie de hackers buenos?"- quiso saber Sam.

-"Puede que no robaran información. Pero al demostrar que esos sistemas de seguridad eran vulnerables, obligaban a las empresas a mejorarlos, lo que no es precisamente barato. Por no decir que varias empresas que se dedicaban a la seguridad informática tuvieron grandes pérdidas por su culpa."- respondió Ty.

-"Se sabe por qué desapareció ese tal Argos?"- preguntó Jack.

-"También corren muchos rumores por la red sobre eso. Desde que murió en un accidente de tráfico a que lo rehabilitaron y ahora trabaja para la CIA… Pero quien sabe…"-

-"Y, cuando desapareció del mapa?"- se interesó Danny.

Ty consultó entre sus notas. -"Según nuestros archivos, hace unos cuatro años. Mimo estuvo un año más activo pero sus ataques se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes, y hace un par de años que está inactivo como hacker. Aunque, como ya os he comentado, sigue presente en la red"-

-"Hace cuatro años…"- murmuró Danny mientras ojeaba sus notas.

-"Gracias, Ty"- despidió Jack al técnico.

-"Tienes algo de Owen?"- preguntó a Samamtha por el estado de su investigación.

-"He revisado sus cuentas bancarias y las he comparado con las de Gutiérrez. Hace dos semanas éste retiró 3000$ y, el mismo día, la misma cantidad de dinero fue ingresada en la cuenta de Owen"- dijo, alzando una ceja significativamente.

-"Entonces, Gutiérrez le compró esos chips a Owen"- comentó Jack.

-"Eso parece"- concluyó la agente. -"Owen no ha usado sus tarjetas en los ultimas horas, pero hace dos días retiró 10000$. Puede que lo hiciese para no tener que usar su tarjeta y así no pudieran rastrearle."- conjeturó.

-"Lo que lo hace aún más sospechoso"- remarcó Jack. -"Alguna idea sobre donde puede estar?"-

-"Aún nada"-

-"Qué tienes sobre Valldaura?"- se interesó ahora por los avances de Danny.

-"Vive en un piso de alquiler a un par de calles de Gutiérrez. En sus cuentas no hay nada sospechoso, ni tiene deudas, ni hay llamadas telefónicas a malas compañías…"- Miró un par de hojas antes de seguir, volviéndose a recostar en la silla -"Según los de inmigración, lleva en el país unos cuatro años procedente de Barcelona en España. Tiene un visado de trabajo y todos los papeles en regla. Ha pedido la nacionalidad y, según el agente con el que he hablado, tiene muchos puntos para que se la concedan. Parece que es una buena chica…"- dijo con una mueca. -"… al menos los últimos años. Estoy esperando que me llamen del consulado español para saber a qué se dedicaba antes de dejar el viejo continente"- terminó.

-"Bien"- asintió Jack mirando la foto de Gutiérrez mientras meditaba sobre la información que tenían.

_

* * *

_

**19h Oficinas del FBI (24horas desaparecido)**

-"Qué tal ha ido por el Bronze?"- preguntó Jack mientras salía de su despacho y se dirigía hacia Vivian y Martin que acababan de regresar.

-"Desesperante"- dijo la agente.

-"Se han cerrado en banda en cuanto han visto las placas. Una gente muy rara la que va a ese bar"- comentó Martin, mientras se sentaba en un sitio libre de la mesa de reuniones. -"Obsesionados con los ordenadores, videojuegos y consolas… seguramente nunca han tenido novia…"- murmuró.

-"Es lo más probable, pero no se lo digas a Ty"- se giró Danny desde su escritorio sonriendo, a la vez que Martin le miraba sin comprender.

-"Parece que es un colectivo bastante cerrado…"- comentó Jack.

-"Lo son"- le aseguró Vivian. -"Pero nosotros somos un colectivo bastante insistente"- dijo con una sonrisa. -"y en cuanto han entendido que no nos pensábamos rendir, nos han contado que hace unos diez días vieron a Gutiérrez con un tipo que, según la descripción que nos han dado, podría ser Owen"-

Jack asintió. Por fin las piezas empezaban a encajar. Observó como Martin dibujaba una nueva línea en la pizarra con el título: encuentro con Owen en el Bronze.

-"Es posible que le estuviera vendiendo los procesadores"- conjeturó Jack.

-"También nos han dicho que Owen no es habitual del local. El camarero cree haberlo visto dos o tres veces como mucho."- les informó Martin. -"Pero adivinad quien sí suele ir?"-

-"Déjame pensar…"- dijo Sam. -"Un bar lleno de pcs, videojuegos e informáticos… Eduard Harris?"- aventuró.

-"Bingo!"- dijeron Vivian y Martin al unísono.

-"Vayamos a ver que tiene que decirnos sobre eso"- comentó Jack, recordando como les había asegurado que nunca había visto a Cesar.

_

* * *

_

_Eso es todo por ahora... ya me comentareis lo q os ha parecido. Ciao!_


	5. Argos

_ Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Aquí teneis otro capitulo. Espero que os guste.  
_

_Como siempre, gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y correcciónes!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 5: Argos**

**21h Calles de Nueva York (26 horas desaparecido)**

Le habían buscado en su casa, en su trabajo, incluso en casa de sus padres y nada. Eduard Harris estaba oficialmente desaparecido. Martin se había puesto a rastrear su teléfono móvil y tarjetas de crédito, pero, por ahora, no había utilizado ninguno. Mientras tanto, Jack y Vivian esperaban en el coche delante de su casa por si aparecía.

-"Esto no pinta bien…"- comentó la agente. Y tenía razón. Que los dos sospechosos principales de la investigación estuvieran ilocalizables no solía ser buena señal.

El móvil de Jack interrumpió el silencio. -"Malone!"- respondió.

-"Le tenemos"- escuchó a Martin desde el otro lado de la línea. -"Acaba de sacar dinero de un cajero, te envió la dirección"-

-"Buen trabajo."- le dijo Jack. -"Alerta a la policía. Dales la descripción de nuestro hombre"-

Veinte minutos después, Jack y Vivian llegaban al cajero en cuestión. Para su sorpresa, la policía retenía a un vagabundo.

-"Agente Malone del FBI. Es él quien ha utilizado la tarjeta?"- preguntó a uno de los oficiales.

-"Sí, así es"- respondió éste. -"Le encontramos cerca de aquí con esta cartera y el dinero"- respondió, tendiéndole la cartera.

Jack la miró y se la mostró a Vivian. -"Es de Harris. Contiene su carné de conducir y varias tarjetas."- dijo ésta. -"Crees que se trata de un robo?"-

-"Demasiada casualidad, no te parece?"-

La agente asintió.

-"De dónde la ha sacado?"- se dirigió Jack al vagabundo, quien le miraba entre intimidado y curioso.

-"Me la encontré en un callejón"- le respondió.

-"Qué callejón?"- insistió.

El indigente le guió hasta donde la había encontrado. Un callejón cercano al cajero. Examinaron la zona con atención. Estaba bastante mal iluminado, aun así, los restos de sangre en unas de las paredes no les pasaron desapercibidos.

-"Llama a los forenses"- ordenó Jack, temiéndose lo peor.

_

* * *

_

**23h Oficinas del FBI (28horas desaparecido)**

-"No ha habido suerte, eh?"- dijo Martin, al verles entrar en la oficina.

-"La policía nos avisará si encuentran algo"- respondió Vivian dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-"Hay algo de Owen?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Nada"- dijo Samantha desde su escritorio. -"No tiene familia en la ciudad. Ahora estoy revisando los historiales de antiguos cómplices"- Jack cogió uno de los informes y empezó a ojearlo.

El silencio reinó en la oficina. A esas horas ya no quedaba mucha gente en el edificio. Quizás iba siendo hora de ir a descansar un poco y retomarlo con nuevas energías por la mañana…

-"Ja! Lo sabía!"- Danny se levantó de su mesa con expresión de triunfo y se plantó ante ellos agitando un par de hojas. -"Acaba de llegar esto por fax del consulado español."- dijo, mientras los cuatro agentes le miraban expectantes. -"Anne Valldaura tiene antecedentes por violencia. Por lo visto le partió la nariz a su novio"- dijo alzando una ceja. -"Pero eso no es lo mejor. Hace cuatro años fue el centro de una investigación policial. Sospechaban que había cometido varios delitos informáticos, pero no pudieron condenarla por falta de pruebas. Dos meses después se trasladó aquí"- añadió con media sonrisa.

-"Eso me suena a teoría…"- le invitó Jack a compartirla.

Danny sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo y se sentó en la mesa de reuniones antes de seguir. -"Por un lado tenemos a una estudiante que fue el centro de una investigación por delitos informáticos. Y por el otro lado, a un hacker, compañero de nuestro chico, que desapareció hace cuatro años…"- empezó a relatar su teoría, a la vez que gesticulaba con sus manos. -"He comparado las fechas de ambos hechos y coinciden. Valldaura fue interrogada en mayo del 2002 y, según nuestros informes, los últimos ataques de Argos fueron ese mismo mes."- dijo, alzando ambas cejas, como diciendo '2+2 son 4, niños.'

-"Crees que ella es ese hacker"- comprendió Jack.

Danny simplemente asintió. -"Las fechas coinciden. Según Ty, Mimo y Argos eran compañeros, y por lo que sabemos sobre Gutiérrez, Valldaura es uno de sus pocos amigos. Llevan cuatro años viviendo a menos de dos calles, tiempo suficiente para tramar algo."- comentó sus sospechas.

-"Pero Ty dijo que ambos estaban inactivos"- protestó Sam.

-"Puede que se volvieran más listos o simplemente fuese para despistar"- siguió Danny defendiendo su teoría.

-"Crees que la desaparición de Gutiérrez tiene que ver con lo que sea que estaban tramando?"- preguntó Martin, que había seguido las explicaciones de sus compañero en silencio.

-"Esa es la conclusión de mi teoría."- sonrió Danny.

-"No tenemos suficiente para conjeturar tanto…"- dijo Jack -"…pero sí lo necesario para obtener una orden de registro de su piso. Mañana a primera hora te quiero allí"- le dijo a Danny. -"Y a ella aquí, tiene mucho que explicar"-

_

* * *

_

**8h Apartamento Anne Valldaura (37horas desaparecido)**

-"Te has dado prisa en conseguir esa orden"- le dijo Samantha a su compañero mientras salían del ascensor, dirección al apartamento 2C. -"Has despertado al juez?"-

-"Es que duermen?"- preguntó Danny con voz inocente, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de su compañera como respuesta.

Cuando estuvieron ante la puerta adecuada, Sam se dispuso a llamar.

-"Déjame a mi"- la detuvo Danny, quien, con aire de estar a punto de disfrutar de un gran espectáculo, se puso ante la puerta y llamó un par de veces, recibiendo una mirada entre curiosa y extrañada de Sam.

Anne, aún medio dormida, abrió la puerta lentamente, mientras pensaba 'quién puede ser a las 8 de la mañana?' Cuando reconoció la sonrisa arrogante de cierto agente del FBI, notó como su mal genio se despertaba y empezaba a tomar el control. 'Tenía que venir él…' pensó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el agente Taylor le mostró un papel. -"Orden de registro para su piso"-

Anne le miró unos segundos. Por la expresión de su cara supo que estaba disfrutando y eso la enfureció aún más. 'Tranquila! No quieres problemas con el FBI…'

-"Nos deja entrar o piensa interferir en la investigación. Porque, no sé si lo sabe, pero es delito."- presionó el agente ante la falta de respuesta de la chica.

Ésta, respiró hondo e, ignorando la sonrisa de triunfo del agente Taylor, acabó de abrir la puerta, dejando paso a los dos agentes a la vez que cogía la orden.

Samantha entró al sencillo salón que consistía en poco más que un sofá, una tele y un par de estanterías. Mientras que Danny siguió ante la chica. La miró de arriba a abajo… no iba a negar que era guapa y con buen tipo… Iba vestida con vaqueros y camiseta de manga corta, con el pelo recogido y aún mojado. Todo apuntaba a que no hacía mucho que se había levantado. 'Una pena. Sacarla de la cama habría sido más divertido…'. Cuando su vista volvió a los ojos de la chica, ésta le estaba alzando una ceja. Consciente de que ella se había dado cuenta del "repaso", le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras pensaba en algo agradable que decirle.

-"Zapatos, abrigo, bolso… El agente que espera fuera la llevará a nuestras oficinas"-

Anne puso los ojos en blanco y, murmurando algo que Danny no llegó a comprender, entró en su habitación.

Danny aún seguía sonriendo cuando se unió a Sam en el salón.

-"Se supone que no has de disfrutar con esto"- dijo la agente.

-"Lo intento, pero a veces es imposible…"- sonrió -"Deberías ir a comprobar que no esté destruyendo pruebas"- le sugirió.

Samantha asintió, pero aún no había dado ni dos pasos, la chica ya había salido de su habitación.

-"Me encantan las chicas que no tardan dos horas en arreglarse"- murmuró Danny, ganándose una mirada molesta por cada chica presente.

_

* * *

_

**10h Oficinas del FBI (39horas desaparecido)**

-"Habéis encontrado algo en su piso?"- se interesó Vivian al ver llegar a los dos agentes.

-"Nada que nos sea útil"- respondió Sam, no muy animada. Jack se les unió en ese momento.

-"La has interrogado ya?"- le preguntó Danny, al verlo dirigirse hacia ellos.

-"Estaba esperando el resultado del registro… Y bien?"- les preguntó.

-"Aparte de un montón de cuadernos de crucigramas, nada útil."- dijo Sam.

Jack miró de Sam a Danny esperando un poco mas de información.

-"Ni drogas, ni medicamentos sin receta…"- siguió Samantha. -"…ni una triste cerveza."-

-"Pero no era eso lo que buscábamos"- comentó Vivian.

-"Cierto"- intervino Danny. -"Y eso es lo más extraño. Ni ordenador, ni portátil, ni CDs de software, ni un solitario manual. Nada!"-

-"Creéis que se ha deshecho de todo?"- sugirió Martin.

-"Mmm… No lo creo. No parecía faltar nada en el piso"- respondió el agente Taylor.

-"Puede que lo tenga en otro lugar…"- sugirió de nuevo Martin.

-"No tiene más propiedades compradas o alquiladas a su nombre"- respondió Danny ojeando sus notas.

-"Aparte de su tienda y su casa, Gutiérrez tampoco"- añadió Sam.

-"Investiga los cyber-cafés de la zona. Puede que no se lleve trabajo a casa"- dijo Jack. Sam asintió.

-"Esto es muy extraño"- comentó Vivian. -"Qué hacker no tiene PC. Puede que no lo estemos enfocando correctamente…"-

-"Esa chica esconde algo"- la cortó Danny.

-"Bien. Hablemos con ella"- dijo Jack. –"Danny ven conmigo. Los demás seguid con Owen y Harris"-

_

* * *

_

_Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Sería estupendo saber lo que os ha parecido._

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	6. Curry

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabeis cuanto animan. _

_Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, espero q os guste._

_Como es habitual: __Gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y corrección del capitulo!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 6: Curry**

**Sala de interrogatorios **

Anne Valladaura llevaba en esa sala más de hora y media. Le había dado tiempo de memorizar la posición de la mesa, las sillas, la luz y ese espejo falso al que prefería no mirar por si la estaban observando.

Ese era el motivo por el que se había quedado ahí, quietecita, excepto algún que otro bostezo, mirando al techo, o a sus manos, o a la mesa, o… ya lo había mirado todo… 'Debí coger un par de crucigramas… Un día tienes una vida relativamente normal y tranquila, y al día siguiente estás encerrada en una sala de interrogatorios mientras el agente sarcasmo y su compañera barbie registran tu casa…'

No es que se sorprendiera de estar ahí. Sabía que terminarían por investigarla tarde o temprano, y más después de hacer enfadar a ese agente. Pero la investigación debía ser un fracaso si ella estaba entre los sospechosos.

Qué le habría sucedido a Cesar? Desde que, el día anterior se enteró de su desaparición, había intentado encontrar algo entre sus recuerdos que les fuese de ayuda. Pero Cesar no parecía diferente…

La puerta se abrió, sacándola de sus cavilaciones… 1 hora 42 minutos… calculó mentalmente mirando su reloj. 'Menos mal que no tengo claustrofobia'

El agente Malone entró en la sala seguido por el agente Taylor, lo cual no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-"Lamento la espera"- dijo Jack, al darse cuenta de la mirada que le echó la chica a su reloj. Ésta se limitó a murmurar un 'no importa'.

-"Quiere un café?"- preguntó el agente Taylor.

Anne le miró unos segundos sin acabar de comprender a qué se debía tanta amabilidad. 'Compórtate, está intentando ser amable…'

-"No… gracias"- A esa palabra le costó salir un poco. Tras esto el agente se sentó al lado de su jefe.

-"Hay algunas preguntas que tenemos que hacerle"- empezó Jack, acomodándose en la silla sin dejar de mirarla. -"Cuánto hace que conoce al Sr. Gutiérrez?"-

-"Unos siete años o así"-

-"Cómo le conoció?"-

-"En un foro…"- ante la expectante mirada de los agentes añadió. -"… de cocina."- Ahora ambos la miraban sin acabar de creerla. -"Su receta de pollo al curry estaba errónea."-

-"Y coincidieron en más foros?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Foros, emails, chats… esas cosas"- enumeró.

-"Y se hicieron amigos"- Afirmó más que preguntó el agente Malone.

-"Más o menos"-

Jack la miró unos segundos antes de proseguir. -"Por qué vino a los Estados Unidos?"-

-"Necesitaba un cambio de aires"-

-"Y no tuvo dudas de que Gutiérrez no fuese quien decía ser en sus emails?"- preguntó Jack.

Anne sonrió. -"No vine por él, si es eso lo que insinúa"-

-"Huyendo de algo, quizás?"- intervino Danny, mostrándole la foto de su ficha policial.

-"Quizás…"-respondió. -"Pero no veo la relación que tiene esto con la desaparición de Cesar"- dijo mirando la foto algo más incomoda.

-"Nuestro técnico ha examinado el ordenador de Gutiérrez y está convencido de que él es un hacker llamado Mimo"- le explicó Danny. -"Según nuestros informes, Mimo y un tal Argos eran compañeros de travesuras. Y, que casualidad, que éste desapareciese justo cuando usted fue sospechosa de delitos informáticos."- añadió, alzando las cejas.

-"Pero no hubo nada entonces que me relacionara con ese Argos, igual que no lo hay ahora."- dijo Anne, más segura. -"No es cierto?"-

Danny soltó un suspiro y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. -"No hemos encontrado nada en su piso"- aceptó.

-"Decepcionado?"- le increpó sin poder contenerse.

-"Intrigado, más bien."-

La sala quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras ambos se miraban con sus mejores caras de poker.

-"Mire…"- decidió interrumpir Jack, cansado de jugar sin llegar a ningún sitio. -"… no estamos interesados en esos hackers. Nuestro trabajo es encontrar personas desaparecidas, como su amigo. Así que si sabe algo, debería decírnoslo."- Su seria expresión no dejaba opción a rebatirle nada.

-"Ya les dije ayer lo que sabía"- respondió Anne, volviendo su atención de nuevo al mayor de los agentes.

-"Es sólo que no puedo creer que nunca hablaran de ordenadores"- comentó Jack. Agotada su paciencia, era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

De la carpeta que tenía delante sacó las fotos de dos hombres.

-"Eduard Harris. Jeff Owen"- dijo, señalando a cada uno de ellos. -"Les conoce?"-

Anne los miró unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. -"Nunca les he visto. Quienes son?"-

-"Alguien vio a Owen y Gutiérrez juntos en el Bronze. Puede que haciendo negocios sobre unos procesadores que días antes Harris había robado."-

-"Procesadores robados?"- se extrañó Anne. -"Creen que Cesar está metido en esto?"- preguntó en tono de incredulidad.

-"Lo que creemos en realidad es…"- le explicó Danny. -"…que estos angelitos robaron los chips para algo que Gutiérrez y usted estaban planeando."-

Anne alzó ambas cejas ante tal acusación. -"Y según su teoría, por qué ha desaparecido Cesar?"- se interesó.

-"Puede que Cesar quisiera dejarlo o se volvió avaricioso, y al convertirse en unaamenaza, decidieras hacerle desaparecer"-

-"Desaparecer…"- repitió la chica.

-"Los antecedentes por violencia sustentan esta teoría"- se justificó Danny, señalando el informe sobre la mesa.

-"Claro"- empezó Anne, en un tono claramente irónico. -"Tiene toda la razón. Cesar me llevó la contraria sobre qué fondo de pantalla quedaba mejor. Así que, yo, con mis antecedentes y mi físico de boxeadora profesional, le di tal paliza que lo dejé KO en algún callejón"- dijo, sin poder contenerse. Ese agente no hacía más que ponerla de mal humor. Y por la cara de éste dedujo que ella causaba la misma reacción sobre él, pues si las miradas matasen, ambos habrían caído fulminados al momento.

-"Esta es su teoría! Cesar lleva más de un día desaparecido y esto es todo lo que han sido capaces de averiguar? Que tengo antecedentes y que habló con un ladrón en un bar?... _Vaya, buen trabajo_!"- saltó al fin.

-"Tranquilícese"- dijo Jack, antes de que Danny pudiese responder. -"Hacemos todo lo que podemos para aclarar lo sucedido. Si sabe algo de esos procesadores debería decírnoslo."-

Anne miró un segundo a Jack, quien la miraba serio pero tranquilo, y después a Danny, quien la miraba serio y bastante cabreado, antes de respirar hondo un par de veces para calmarse.

-"Esta bien"- dijo al fin. -"Siento lo del fondo de pantalla, el boxeador y el callejón."- empezó mirando a Danny. -"Pero realmente no se nada sobre esos procesadores. Lo único que puedo decirles es que robar material no es su estilo. Aunque…"- pensó unos segundos. -"… si alguien se los ofreciera, seguramente los aceptaría aun sabiendo que son robados."- Volvió a mirar a las fotos. -"Sobre Harris… es uno de sus amigotes del Bronze. Al otro nunca lo mencionó"-

-"Bien"- dijo Jack con cara de 'no ha sido tan difícil'. -"Dónde estuvo anteayer por la noche?"- se interesó por su coartada.

-"Pues cuando salí de trabajar, fui a un bar del centro con unos amigos. Y sobre las diez me fui para casa"- respondió, más tranquila por el cambio de tema.

-"Vive sola?"-

-"Sí"-

-"Alguien puede confirmar que estuvo en su casa?"-

-"No"- suspiró.

-"Necesitaré los nombres y teléfonos de esos amigos"- dijo Jack, mientras el agente Taylor le ponía delante una hoja y un bolígrafo.

Cuando terminó de escribir, ambos agentes salieron de la sala dejándola sola de nuevo.

-"Comprueba su coartada"- le ordenó Jack a Danny dándole el papel con los nombres.

_

* * *

_

**11h Oficinas del FBI (40horas desaparecido) **

El despacho estaba tranquilo, sólo se oía la voz de Danny, quien, al teléfono de su escritorio, se dedicaba a comprobar la coartada de Valldaura. En la mesa central, Jack estudiaba lo que tenían mientras que Martin investigaba los antiguos cómplices de Owen desde su ordenador.

Las dos agentes seguían fuera, mostrando por los cyber-cafés de la zona la foto de Valldaura y Gutiérrez. Pero por ahora no habían llamado, lo que significaba que no habían averiguado nada aún.

-"Bueno"- dijo Danny, levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a Jack. -"Parece que la coartada de Valldaura es cierta. Ninguna de estas personas tiene antecedentes y todos dan la misma versión."-

Jack asintió y se puso en pie.

-"Vas a dejar que se vaya?"- preguntó Danny, al darse cuenta de a donde iba su jefe.

-"No tenemos nada contra ella"-

-"Pero sólo tiene coartada hasta las 10. Aún tuvo una hora…"- se quejó Danny.

-"Además de que es el único de nuestros sospechosos que aún no ha desaparecido"- añadió Martin.

-"Y por ese motivo estará bajo vigilancia"- zanjó el tema Jack.

Aún no hacía ni dos minutos que el agente Malone había salido del despacho cuando el teléfono de Martin sonó.

-"Fitzgerald… Sí… Entendido… Están seguros?... Dónde?... Lo tengo."- Danny miró a su compañero al notar la urgencia en su tono de voz, mientras le veía anotar algo en un papel.

Cuando colgó, Martin se giró para mirarle. -"Han encontrado a Harris"- dijo, serio. Y por su expresión, Danny supo que no era una buena noticia.

_

* * *

_

_Pues hasta aquí por hoy... no os olvideis de dejar un review y hasta pronto! ;p_


	7. Bang

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo... _

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Celebro q os esté gustando..._

_Y __como es habitual: __Gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y corrección del capitulo!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 7: Bang**

Veinte minutos después, los tres agentes llegaron a un muelle de carga junto al río. Había policías por todas partes y la típica cinta amarilla rodeaba el lugar.

-"Agente Malone del FBI"- se identificó Jack a uno de los policías. -"Quisiera hablar con el oficial al mando"- éste asintió y dos minutos más tarde, regresó acompañado por un hombre moreno y corpulento que no vestía de uniforme.

-"Soy el detective Morris"- se presentó. -"Les hemos llamado porque el hombre que hemos encontrado concuerda con la descripción de uno de sus sospechosos"- Mientras hablaba, guió a los agentes hasta un rincón, donde, detrás de unas cajas, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Eduard Harris.

-"Es Harris"- dijo Martin.

-"Qué ha sucedido?"- preguntó Danny.

-"Tiene dos disparos en el pecho, pero para saber más habrá que esperar a la autopsia."- respondió el detective, mientras observaba como los agentes inspeccionaban el escenario y el cuerpo.

-"Algún testigo?"- preguntó Jack.

El detective Morris señaló a un par de hombres de aspecto robusto. -"Escucharon tiros y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba"-

-"Hablad con ellos"- les ordenó a Martin y Danny. -"Necesitaré los efectos personales de Harris y una copia del informe de la autopsia"- dijo, volviendo su atención al detective.

Éste le miró con cara de 'tengo un crimen que resolver'. -"Se lo haré llegar en cuanto mis chicos hayan acabado"-

Jack asintió, antes de agacharse a observar más detenidamente el cadáver.

-"Agentes Fitzgerald y Taylor del FBI"- se presentó Martin a los testigos. -"Queríamos hacerles algunas preguntas sobre lo que ha sucedido."-

-"Ya les hemos dicho todo lo que vimos a los polis como tres veces!"- dijo el más alto de ellos con desgana.

-"Pues lo vas a repetir una cuarta para nosotros."- intervino Danny. -"Te supone algún problema?"- añadió, desafiante.

-"No"- murmuró algo intimidado, antes de empezar a narrar lo sucedido.

_Flashback_

_Jake y Doug salían de uno de los almacenes cercanos donde habían estado cargando cajas en camiones._

_-"Esta noche irás a ver el partido?"-_

_-"Claro!"- respondió sonriente Jake. -"No pienso perdérmelo."-_

_-"Ya le has pedido permiso a tu mujercita?"- rió Doug, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su amigo, cuando… _

_BANG… BANG…_

_-"Qué…"-_

_Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los disparos. Al llegar pudieron ver a un coche oscuro que se alejaba del lugar a toda prisa. Y, en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ahora, se encontraba el cadáver de Eduard Harris._

_Fin Flashback_

-"Sabríais decirnos el modelo de coche?"- preguntó Danny a la vez que sacaba del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta su libreta.

_

* * *

_

**17h Oficinas del FBI (47horas desaparecido)**

-"Qué tenemos hasta ahora?"- preguntó Jack a sus agentes, sentados a su alrededor en la mesa de conferencias.

-"Hemos estado en todos los cyber-cafés de cinco manzanas a la redonda de casa de Valldaura y también de su trabajo, y nada. No los han reconocido en ninguno"- resumió Vivian el paseo por todos los cyber-cafes de la zona que Sam y ella habían hecho mostrando en todos ellos las fotos de Valldaura y Gutiérrez.

Jack asintió y miró a Martin. -"La mayoría de antiguos cómplices de Owen están en prisión o fuera de la ciudad. Pero hay un par de candidatos"- dijo éste, mostrando dos fotografías. -"Ambos viven en la ciudad y tienen antecedentes por robos con violencia. Éste…"- señaló la foto de un hombre de unos treinta, moreno, con el pelo muy corto y una fea cicatriz que le partía el labio. -"… William Calendar, fue sospechoso hace unos años de una serie de estafas a bancos en diversas ciudades de los alrededores de Nueva York"-

-"Bien"- dijo Jack, asimilando la información. -"Se sabe algo ya sobre el asesinato de Harris?"- le preguntó a Danny.

-"El forense acaba de enviarnos el informe. Perece ser que le dieron una buena paliza antes de dispararle."-

-"A mi me huele a ajuste de cuentas. Quizás hizo enfadar a quien no debía. Crees que tiene algo que ver con el caso?"- preguntó Samantha.

-"Tal como yo lo veo…"- empezó Jack. -"… ese tipo robó unos procesadores que más tarde Owen vendió a Gutiérrez"- meditó unos segundos antes de seguir. -"Creo que Harris y Owen eran socios"-

-"Y qué pinta nuestro desaparecido en todo eso?"- preguntó Vivian.

-"Aún no lo sé"- suspiró Jack. -"Qué se sabe del coche que vieron los testigos del asesinato?"-

-"Un Ford negro del 2000. Coincide con el coche de Harris que aún no hemos recuperado"- leyó Danny echando un vistazo a sus notas.

-"Así que el asesino se dio a la fuga con el coche de la víctima"- comentó Martin.

-"Los de homicidios van tras esa pista. Nos informarán cuando tengan algo"- añadió Danny.

-"Está bien"- dijo Jack, al fin. -"Habrá que ir a hacerles una visita a este par de angelitos"- añadió, señalando las fotos de los cómplices de Owen que había sobre la mesa. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Jack descolgó el auricular que tenía más cercano. -"Malone… entendido… no, no hagas nada… ahora envío a alguien"- colgó y se volvió hacia sus agentes. -"Valldaura está en el piso de Gutiérrez"-

-"Alguien tendría que decirle que entrar en la escena de un crimen sin autorización es delito"- dijo Danny poniéndose en pie y sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-"Martin, ve con él."- Ordenó Jack. Éste asintió, antes de salir de la oficina detrás de su compañero. -"Sam, iremos a hacer una visita a estos dos"- añadió Jack mientras recogía los informes. -"Vivian, necesito que investigues que tipo de relación había entre Owen y Harris"-

_

* * *

_

'Si la mejor pista soy yo, nunca van a encontrar a Cesar.' Ese pensamiento no había hecho más que repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez durante todo el día. Así que, cuando salió del trabajo, decidió echar una ojeada por su cuenta. 'Quizás encuentre algo en su piso que me sirva para saber en qué andaba metido'. No es que le creyera capaz de organizar un robo. Pero estaba tan obsesionado con los ordenadores, que la habían hecho dudar…

Buscó por todas partes. Desde el salón a la habitación. Miró entre los libros, en los bolsillos de los pantalones, en el fondo de los cajones… Seguramente el FBI ya lo había revisado todo…

Se sentó, desanimada, en el sofá y miró hacia la habitación donde solía estar el ordenador. Cesar guardaba toda la información importante en él, y pero ahora lo tenía la policía. Aunque, de haber seguido en el piso, no creía que fuera capaz de ponerse ante él.

Suspiró derrotada. 'Por qué está pasando esto?', era otro de los pensamientos que habían anidado en su cabeza. Dejó vagar su vista por el salón hasta que algo llamó su atención. Sobre una estantería, justo al lado del televisor, había un papel azul oscuro con unas bonitas letras violetas en las que se leía: 'El Bronze'.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para encajar las piezas… El lugar donde Cesar conoció a Harris, el mismo donde hizo tratos con Owen… El Bronze.

_

* * *

_

**18h Delante del apartamento de Gutiérrez (48horas desaparecido)**

Hacía apenas unos minutos que habían llegado al lugar. Después de que los agentes que habían seguido a la chica les pusieran al día, se sentaron a esperar en el coche.

-"Por qué no, simplemente, entramos?"- preguntó Martin.

-"Porque ha ido a buscar algo"- se limitó a contestar su compañero.

-"Y?"- insistió.

-"Y si la interrumpimos, se cerrará en banda y no nos dirá nada"- le aclaró.

-"Entonces, vamos a seguirla?"-

-"Ajá"-

-"Y cómo sabes que donde va a ir después está relacionado con el caso?"- siguió preguntando Martin.

-"Porque no parece de las que se sienta a esperar"- respondió Danny, sin apartar la vista del portal.

Varios minutos después la vieron salir del edificio y caminar decidida por la calle. La siguieron en coche, intentando no llamar su atención, hasta una parada de autobús.

Anne se apoyó en unos de los laterales de la parada y miró su reloj. Después miró en dirección por dónde se aproximaba el tráfico en busca de algún signo que le indicara que el bus estaba cerca, pero sólo vio coches y taxis. Y, entonces, reparó en el escaparate situado a su derecha. 'Genial!' Un cyber-café. Parecía que la perseguían. Se giró un poco, poniéndose de espaldas a él. Volvió a mirar el tráfico de la calle, pero seguía sin haber rastro del bus. Poco a poco, sin poderlo evitar, se fue girando hacia la derecha. Parecía que el letrero luminoso del cyber la llamase… 'Qué fácil sería…' pensó.

Los agentes pararon el coche un poco antes de la parada de autobús. Observaron el extraño comportamiento de la chica. Como si se muriera de ganas de entrar en ese café, pero algo le impidiese moverse. Lentamente, se giró hacia el escaparate, quedando de cara a ellos. La vieron respirar hondo y dar un paso decidido con la mirada fija en el letrero luminoso. Pero antes de dar el siguiente, una ráfaga de aire y el característico sonido de unos frenos, la sacó de su trance.

Miró desconcertada unos segundos la puerta del cyber-café, antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia el bus justo cuando las puertas empezaban a cerrarse.

El conductor la vio y las volvió a abrir. –"Señorita, la parada está aquí, no en la esquina"- la regañó.

-"Lo lamento, estaba despistada"- le sonrió la chica.

Desde el coche vieron como subía al autobús.

-"Qué ha sido eso?"- preguntó Martin, refiriéndose a lo cerca que había estado de entrar en el cyber-café y como había, prácticamente, huido de él después.

Danny no respondió, aunque creía comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

_

* * *

_

**Calles de Nueva York**

Jack y Sam caminaban hacia el coche después de hablar con la esposa de Domínguez, uno de los posibles socios de Owen. Por lo visto, Domínguez llevaba en el hospital una semana por un accidente de tráfico, así que eso lo descartaba como sospechoso.

-"Sólo nos queda Calendar"- dijo Samantha.

Media hora después, se plantaron en su casa. Un viejo edificio de apartamentos en uno de los barrios menos recomendables de la ciudad. Y llamaron a la puerta del 25A.

-"FBI! Abra!"- llamó Jack.

Esperaron varios minutos sin obtener respuesta y, cuando iban a llamar de nuevo, escucharon ruido dentro.

-"William Calendar! Abra la puerta!"- gritó Jack.

Y, al oír otro estruendo en el interior del piso, se prepararon para entrar. Sacaron sus armas y, tras una patada de Jack a la puerta, que la abrió de par en par, entraron en el apartamento.

Los ruidos que habían escuchado provenían de una de las habitaciones. Al entrar no vieron a nadie, pero la ventana estaba abierta. Jack se asomó y suspiró. -"Por la escalera de incendios"- dijo de mala gana, mientras él se disponía a seguir al sospechoso y Sam salía del apartamento para intentar darle alcance en la calle.

Jack bajó las viejas escaleras metálicas a toda prisa, siguiendo de cerca al fugitivo. Tras saltar el último tramo de escaleras, corrió tras él por un callejón. Vio como le ganaba terreno y se disponía a salir a la calle principal, cuando…

-"Alto! FBI!"- dijo Samantha, plantándose ante él con su arma en alto.

El hombre se detuvo de inmediato y alzó sus manos, mirando a la agente sorprendido.

Jack se aproximó a ellos intentando calmar su agitada respiración consecuencia de la reciente persecución. Tenía que dejar esas cosas, ya no era tan joven, se recordó.

_

* * *

_

_Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Espero q os haya gustado y nos olvideis de dejar review!_

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	8. Sustos

_Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, realmente animan muchisimo!_

_Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero q os guste._

_ Nota1: Mil gracias (de nuevo) a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y corrección del capitulo._

_Nota2: Los dialogos escritos en cursiva es porque se dicen en español._

* * *

**Cap 8: Sustos**

**19h Calles de Nueva York (49horas desaparecido)**

Habían seguido al autobús durante gran parte de su recorrido hasta que Anne bajó de él. Después, para su sorpresa, la chica se había limitado a sentarse en los escalones de un edificio cercano. Y allí llevaba más de veinte minutos.

-"Espera a alguien?"- preguntó Martin.

-"O se mentaliza para algo"- opinó Danny. Y, ante la interrogativa mirada de su compañero, añadió: -"No ha mirado el reloj ni una sola vez"-

-"Sabes lo que hay muy cerca de aquí, no?"- dijo Martin. Danny simplemente asintió.

Poco después vieron como se ponía en pie y empezaba a caminar. Un poco insegura al principio, pero ganando confianza con cada paso.

Dos manzanas después, llegó ante una vieja puerta de almacén con enormes y violetas letras de neón sobre ella. El Bronze. Y, sin dudar, entró.

-"No puedo entrar ahí"- dijo Martin, refiriéndose a que había estado en ese bar el día anterior haciendo preguntas y le reconocerían. Lo que no les haría pasar muy desapercibidos. -"Llámame si necesitas que te cubra"-

-"Cómo?"- dijo Danny alzando una ceja. -"No crees que pueda con un grupo de pirados por los ordenadores?"- añadió mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Martin le echó una mirada interrogativa. -"Mi intención es pasar desapercibido"- le aclaró, lanzando la corbata sin miramientos al asiento trasero. -"No creo que esos cerebritos vayan de bares trajeados"- Martin asintió. -"Eso sólo ocurre en los clubs a los que tú vas"- sonrió Danny, sonrisa que se amplió al ver la mueca de Martin. Salió del coche aún sonriendo, mientras abría un poco el cuello de la camisa.

* * *

Aunque nunca había estado en ese local, le resultaba muy familiar. Era muy parecido a los que solía ir antes. Las luces, las grandes pantallas, la música, incluso la gente… Un ambiente que había echado de menos y que odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó al camarero y, tras preguntarle por quien estaba buscando, éste le señaló a un chico joven, alto y rubio, que jugaba a Warcraft en red al otro lado del local.

-"Hola"- le dijo Anne, cuando estuvo a su lado.

-"Hola, muñeca"- le sonrió, mirándola de arriba a bajo antes de volver a concentrarse en su partida.

-"Cómo va eso?"- le preguntó.

-"Estoy a punto de zurrar a esos tíos"- respondió sin mirarla.

-"Déjalo para luego. Necesito hablar contigo"-

-"Un segundo, nena. Estoy a punto de batir el record y hacer historia"- respondió, mientras aporreaba con furia el teclado.

-"Como quieras…"- murmuró Anne, desconectando el cable de la alimentación del PC.

El chico parpadeó ante la ahora negra pantalla antes de levantarse furioso. -"Pero cual es tu problema?"-

-"Eres Greg?"- preguntó Anne, en el mismo tono tranquilo que había usado todo el tiempo, sin dejarse intimidar. -"Greg Sanders?"-

-"Sí, y qué?"- preguntó de mal humor.

-"Necesito que me hables de Cesar."-

Greg la miró unos segundos. Su enfado empezaba a ser sustituido por curiosidad. -"Quién eres?"-

-"Anne. Una amiga."- respondió.

-"Nunca te había visto por aquí."-le dijo. -"No se donde está. El FBI le esta buscando."-

-"Lo se"- dijo, mientras se sentaba y observaba como Greg hacía lo mismo. -"Creo que está metido en un lío. Necesito que me cuentes lo que suele hacer aquí, cuando viene, con quien habla…"-

-"No serás del FBI?"- Anne le miró con cara de 'pero qué dices!'. Greg se limitó a alzar sus manos y sonreír. -"Tenía que preguntar…"-

* * *

Desde el lugar de la barra donde estaba sentado, tenía una buena vista del local. La descripción de éste que habían hecho Martin y Vivian no le hacía justicia. En directo y lleno de gente era aún más extraño, con esas luces y pantallas gigantes…

El lugar estaba a rebosar. La mayoría eran hombres, los había de todas las edades y, básicamente, para Danny, se dividían en dos tipos:

Tipo 1) Cerebritos con gafas, pelo grasiento y, le daba igual lo que dijera Ty, dudaba que alguna vez hubiesen tenido novia.

Tipo 2) Pirados por los videojuegos vestidos de skaters… posiblemente éstos sí tenían novia.

Y entre todos ellos, estaba ella, que parecía moverse por el lugar como si estuviese en su casa.

La vio charlar con Greg Sanders (claramente del tipo 2) un buen rato. Por la manera como había empezado la conversación, le pareció que no se conocían. Le había preguntado a uno de los camareros por ella y éste le había asegurado que era la primera vez que la veía por ahí. Lo que corroboraba su versión sobre nunca haber estado en ese bar. Pero lo rápido que se había adaptado al ambiente y mezclado entre la gente le hizo suponer que no era el primer bar de ese tipo en el que estaba.

Tras varios minutos de conversación, Sanders había empezado a teclear algo en el PC, mientras Anne tomaba anotaciones en un papel.

No dejaba de ser una situación extraña, pensó, si esa chica era un hacker, por qué estaba Sanders ante el ordenador? Y lo que había ocurrido delante del cyber-café… Muchas ideas cruzaron su mente, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlas pues Anne acababa de despedirse de Sanders y, tras guardar el papel en el bolsillo de su cazadora, esquivó a la gente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Salió del local y el frío aire que golpeó sus mejillas la hizo volver a la realidad. Entrar en ese bar había sido como entrar en un túnel del tiempo, directamente a sus peores recuerdos o a los mejores, eso dependía del punto de vista y el día de la semana.

Aún no había girado hacia la calle donde se encontraba la parada del autobús cuando tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la seguían. Su corazón se puso a mil. Estaba sola, en una calle oscura y esos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ella, hasta que una fuerte mano la agarró del brazo…

Nunca había sido de las que salen corriendo, así que…

Danny paró el puñetazo que iba directo a su mandíbula a apenas varios centímetros de su objetivo. Sorprendido, miró a la chica alzando una ceja. -"Hola a ti también"-

-"_Joder!_"- le gritó ella, que parecía asustada. -"_Has de ir por ahí dándole esos sustos a la gente!_"-

Danny sonrió. -"_No era mi intención asustarte_"-

- _Sí, seguro_"- murmuró Anne, doblemente sorprendida, por la aparición del agente Taylor de la nada y su perfecto dominio del español. -"Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Pasaba por el barrio"- respondió el agente. -"Y tú?"-

-"Intento que me atraquen"- murmuró, dejando que su malhumor se mostrara en forma de sarcasmo.

-"Viviendo al límite, eh?"- sonrió Danny. Sonrisa que no fue devuelta por la chica, quien le miraba fijamente con expresión seria. -"De qué hablabas con Sanders?"-

-"No es asunto tuyo"- respondió de mala gana.

-"Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la investigación es asunto nuestro."- dijo, más serio. -"Qué has anotado en ese papel?"-

-"Te he dicho que…"- empezó, pero paró al ver como el agente Taylor se abalanzaba sobre ella. Intentó apartarse, pero no lo hizo muy bien, ya que acabó acorralada con la espalda contra la pared.

Mientras tanto, Danny había sacado del bolsillo de la cazadora de la chica un papel doblado. Lo desplegó y le echó una mirada sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba.

-"Qué son estos nombres?"- preguntó sin mirar a Anne.

-"No creo que lo que acabas de hacer sea legal"- se quejó la chica.

Danny la miró y le dedico media sonrisa antes de inclinarse un poco más hacia ella y apoyar su mano libre en la pared a la altura de su cabeza, acabando así de acorralarla. Anne no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era hasta ese momento, y, su expresión, aunque no era amenazadora, realmente imponía. Y no hace falta decir que qué estuviese invadiendo parte de su espacio personal la hacía sentir algo más que incómoda.

-"Qué son estos nombres?"- repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Anne dudó unos segundos antes de responder. -"La gente con la que suele reunirse aquí tanto Cesar como ese tal Eduard Harris."- dijo, refiriéndose a las dos columnas de nombres que había en la hoja, marcados con un asterisco las que coincidían. -"Y también las IP's desde las que suelen conectarse y sus emails"- añadió, refiriéndose a las anotaciones al lado de cada nombre. Esa era la información que Greg había buscado para ella en la red, sólo esperaba no meter al chico en un lío por ello.

-"Y qué pensabas hacer ahora?"- preguntó Danny.

-"Si sigues con el registro de mi bolsillo puede que lo averigües."- dijo la chica. Danny se limitó a alzar una ceja. Al ver que el agente no se movía, Anne sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso ante sus ojos.

Danny sonrió al reconocer la tarjeta con los números del FBI que le había dado el día anterior.

-"Has pasado por delante de una cabina…"- dijo, con un tono que dejaba bastante claro que no la creía.

-"No pienso llamar desde una cabina, en medio de una calle oscura y desierta."- se quejó. -"Crees que soy estúpida?"-

Danny la miro atentamente unos segundos y ella le devolvió la mirada sin apartar la vista. Al final, asintió, creyendo su explicación. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, devolviendo su espacio a la chica y miró a su alrededor.

No se veía a nadie en la calle. Sólo varios coches aparcados, entre los que reconoció el del FBI en el que estaba su compañero. Se volvió hacia Anne quien ya había empezado a caminar en el otro sentido.

-"Eh!"- la llamó. -"Te acercaremos a tu casa"-

Ella miró hacia atrás sin dejar de caminar. -"No es necesario"-

-"Sí lo es. Este no es un buen barrio"- insistió.

Anne estaba a punto de discutirle cuando Danny hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. -"Vamos"- dijo, echándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

* * *

**20h Sala de interrogatorios (50horas desaparecido)**

Sentado delante suyo tenía a William Calendar, quien durante todo el viaje en coche hasta las oficinas del FBI no había parado de repetir que él no había hecho nada.

-"Entonces, de qué huías?"- le preguntó Jack.

-"Ha sido un instinto… ya sabe… alguien grita 'FBI' en tu puerta y …"-

-"… sales corriendo"- acabó el agente por él. -"Eso dice mucho de ti"-

Calendar hizo una mueca.

-"Jeff Owen"- dijo Jack, mostrándole una foto. -"Cuando le viste por última vez?"-

-"Hacía años que no sabía de él, pero hace un par de semanas me llamó y quedamos en un bar del centro."-

-"De qué hablasteis?"-

-"Al principio un poco de 'cómo te va la vida' y esas cosas. Después empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre temas bancarios."-

-"Qué clase de preguntas?"- se interesó.

-"Sobre cuentas, transferencias… operaciones que se realizan automáticamente por ordenador"-

-"Bien"- asintió Jack. -"Anótame todo lo que le explicaste"- dijo, tendiéndole lápiz y papel.

* * *

-"Ya hemos llegado"- dijo Martin, parando el coche cerca de la entrada del edificio donde vivía Anne y rompiendo el silencio que había reinado durante todo el viaje.

-"Gracias por traerme"- dijo ella a la vez que abría la puerta.

-"Íbamos a seguirte de todas maneras…"- respondió Danny con aire de desinterés.

-"Claro"- murmuró Anne, decidiendo concentrar su furia más tarde en algo que había encontrado en el coche.

Observaron como entraba en el edificio y, una vez la puerta se cerró tras ella…

-"Qué te ocurre con esa chica?"- preguntó Martin a su compañero.

-"Qué me ocurre con qué?"- se hizo el loco Danny.

-"No me mires como si no supieras de que te hablo"- respondió Martin molesto. -"A qué venía ese comportamiento en el callejón?"-

Danny se limitó a sacar del bolsillo el papel que le había cogido a Anne. -"Ha hecho algo de investigación de campo para nosotros."-

Martin miró la hoja y luego otra vez a su compañero. -"Y por eso tenías que abalanzarte sobre ella?"-

Danny volvió a mirarle con cara inocente.

-"Danny?"- insistió Martin, que empezaba a molestarse por la falta de comunicación de su compañero.

-"Martin?"- le respondió éste a su vez, sonriendo levemente al ver el enojo que estaba causando a su interlocutor.

Martin se limitó a suspirar, frustrado, y mirar de nuevo hacia la calle, un momento de paz que Danny aprovechó para llamar a la oficina pidiendo un relevo para la vigilancia de la chica.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí por ahora. Espero q os haya gustado y no os olvideis de comentarme lo q os ha parecido._

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	9. Virtual

_ Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Aquí teneis otro capitulo. Espero que os guste.  
_

_Como siempre, gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo y correcciónes!_

* * *

**Cap 9: Virtual**

**21h Oficinas del FBI (51horas desaparecido)**

Después de haber corroborado la coartada de Calendar la noche que Gutiérrez desapareció, y no haberlo podido relacionar con Owen, tuvieron que dejarlo marchar. De todas maneras, Jack y Samantha estudiaban sus supuestos fraudes y lo que le había explicado a Owen para intentar cuadrarlo en la desaparición de Gutiérrez.

Poco después regresaron Martin y Danny.

-"Valldaura nos ha dado una lista de las personas con las que Gutiérrez y Harris solían relacionarse en el Bronze"- dijo Martin, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-"En serio?"- se sorprendió Vivian, girándose desde su escritorio. -"Nosotros apenas les sacamos dos nombres"-

-"Pues ella no sólo ha conseguido los nombres, sino que también ha convencido a Greg Sanders para que le obtuviera las IP's y los emails de esos tipos."- añadió Danny, sentándose en una de las sillas libres de la mesa central.

-"Algún nombre familiar?"- preguntó Jack, echándole una ojeada al papel.

-"No"-

-"Investigad si tienen antecedentes y que los de informática os ayuden con los emails"- dijo Jack devolviéndole la hoja.

Danny se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse hacia el departamento de informática, pero antes de salir del despacho…

-"Danny"- le llamó Jack. -"No hace falta que te recuerde que las normas de vestimenta del FBI son para cumplirlas. E incluyen llevar corbata."-

El agente sonrió. -"Lo sé"- Como no saberlo después de tantos años trabajando allí. -"Creo que me la he olvidado en el coche"- dijo antes de irse. Mientras, Martin sonreía al recordar que su compañero ya la había buscado durante más de diez minutos antes de comprender lo que había sido de ella.

* * *

**6h Oficinas del FBI (60horas desaparecido)**

Jack llegó a la oficina temprano como de costumbre. La sala estaba completamente vacía excepto por Danny quien ya estaba allí, también como de costumbre. No eran muchos los días en los que uno de ellos dos no era el primero en llegar.

-"Buenos días"- le saludó.

Danny levantó la cabeza de los informes que estaba leyendo al oír su voz. -"Ei! Buenos días"-

-"Algo nuevo?"- se interesó Jack, acercándose hacia su escritorio.

-"No"- dijo -"Aún estoy con esa lista de nombres. Pero por ahora nada"- Jack asintió, antes de coger varias de las carpetas que había sobre la mesa y dirigirse a su despacho.

El resto de miembros del equipo fueron llegando poco a poco y, hacia las 8, ya estaban todos.

Jack se paró ante la blanca pizarra con la foto de Gutiérrez. No era de los que abandonaba, pero habían pasado más de 60 horas y las pistas empezaban a enfriarse. Cuando tardaban tanto en dar con alguien era en esos casos en los que o encontraban un cadáver o el caso pasaba a la lista de 'no resueltos'…

-"Agente Malone"- llamó su atención Ty, entrando en la oficina. -"Ha habido actividad esta noche en la red que podría estar relacionada con su caso"- Jack hizo un gesto animándole a seguir. -"Ha habido cinco ataques a cinco entidades bancarias diferentes entre la 1 y las 3 de la madrugada"- siguió el agente. -"Todas ellas siguen el patrón de Mimo"-

Jack alzó una ceja. -"Estás seguro de eso?"-

-"O es él o alguien que conoce bien su modo de actuar"- le aclaró.

-"Qué se sabe de Valldaura?"- le preguntó a Danny. -"Podría haber sido ella?"-

-"Imposible. Sigue bajo vigilancia. No ha salido de su piso en toda la noche"- respondió el agente.

-"Se sabe el origen del ataque?"- le preguntó a Ty.

-"Estoy trabajando en ello"- dijo el técnico y tendiéndole un informe, añadió. –"Estas son las entidades bancarias atacadas"- Tras esto, salió de la sala.

Jack ojeó el informe unos segundos pensando en que, al menos, ahora sabían que seguía con vida.

-"Quizás deberíamos pasarles el caso a los de delitos informáticos"- comentó Vivian, girándose para mirarle, desde su escritorio.

-"Aún no sabemos si lo ha hecho por voluntad propia o alguien lo está coaccionando"- respondió Jack. -"Mientras Gutiérrez siga desaparecido, el caso es nuestro"- sentenció.

* * *

**16h Oficinas del FBI (70horas desaparecido)**

Jack y Vivian volvieron al despacho después de pasar toda la mañana hablando con los jefes de seguridad informática de las entidades atacadas. En todos los casos habían obtenido la misma respuesta. El hacker no había logrado entrar en sus sistemas por lo que no habían sufrido ningún tipo de pérdida.

Sam se unió a ellos en cuanto les vio llegar. -"Habeis averiguado algo?"-

-"No mucho"- comentó Vivian. -"Según los técnicos, el ataque de la pasada noche no tuvo nada de especial"-

-"Alguna teoría del motivo que han tenido para elegir esas cinco entidades bancarias?"- preguntó Jack a la agente, quien se había encargado de investigarlas a fondo.

-"No son los bancos mas poderosos ni con mas ganancias del país, pero tienen algo en común."- respondió Sam. -"Son los que ofrecen más servicios vía web"-

-"Te refieres a pagos de facturas y transferencias bancarias por Internet?"- se interesó Viv.

-"Sí. Además son los que mueven más dinero en ese terreno"- explicó la agente. -"Si a eso le añadimos la conversación sobre finanzas que Owen tuvo con Calendar…"- añadió alzando una ceja.

-"…piensa robar un banco"- terminó la frase Jack.

-"…virtualmente"- añadió Vivian.

-"Pero por ahora no ha conseguido entrar en sus sistemas"- comentó Jack.

-"Bueno, Ty tiene una teoría sobre eso."- le informó Sam. -"Cree que el ataque de ayer fue sólo un tanteo del terreno para conocer los mecanismos de seguridad"-

Jack asintió, pensando en el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la investigación. -"Qué se sabe de Martin y Danny?"- preguntó al fin.

* * *

**Calles de NY**

-"El siguiente de la lista es Max Turner"- dijo Danny a su compañero, mientras entraban en la recepción de una empresa de software. -"Según esta lista, conoce tanto a Gutiérrez como a Harris"-

-"FBI"- se identificó Martin a la recepcionista. -"El señor Turner por favor?"-

-"Segunda planta. Sala de programación."- respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias"- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa, antes de seguir a su compañero. -"Cuantos más nos quedan?"- le preguntó a Danny, mientras se dirigían al ascensor.

-"Cuatro más"-

-"Espero que tengan algo más que decirnos que los ocho anteriores"- se quejó Martin, refiriéndose a la poca información que habían obtenido después de casi recorrer entera la ciudad.

La sala de programación resultó ser una gran habitación llena de cubículos, con un par de pequeñas ventanas, pero bien iluminada gracias a unas largas filas de fluorescentes que colgaban del techo. Después de preguntar a uno de los empleados, se dirigieron al otro lado de la sala por el pasillo central.

-"Sr. Turner"- se dirigió Danny a un hombre joven, vestido con jersey y tejanos que tecleaba como si se acabara el mundo. -"FBI. Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas"-

Turner levantó la vista de su pantalla y miró a los agentes. -"Es por Cesar?"- preguntó. Y, al ver la mirada interrogativa que le echaban los agentes, añadió. -"He oído que estuvieron preguntando por él en el Bronze."-

-"Así es"- dijo Martin. -"Podríamos hablar en un sitio un poco más privado?"- sugirió, señalando las otras cincuenta personas que habían en la sala.

Turner les guió hasta una pequeña salita de descanso con una cafetera y un par de sofás. -"Ustedes dirán…"-

-"De qué conoce al Sr. Gutiérrez?"- preguntó Danny.

-"Del Bronze, suelo ir bastante"-

-"Y a Eduard Harris?"-

-"Lo mismo"-

-"Gutiérrez y Harris eran amigos?"-

-"Se conocían, pero no creo que fueran amigos…"- y, tras pensarlo unos segundos añadió. -"Aunque últimamente Eduard hacía muchas preguntas sobre Cesar. Estaba convencido de que era un hacker famoso o algo así…"- Danny y Martin intercambiaron una mirada.

-"Y a este hombre"- dijo Martin, mostrándole una foto de Owen. -"Le ha visto alguna vez?"-

Turner miró la fotografía unos segundos y asintió. -"No sé como se llama, pero le he visto un par de veces por el Bronze… una de ellas estaba con Eduard y Cesar…"-

_Flashback…_

_Cesar, Harris y Owen estaban sentados en una mesa conversando animadamente, pero a causa de la música y el resto de conversaciones del bar era imposible saber de qué hablaban. Minutos después, algo de lo que sus compañeros dijeron molestó a Cesar, quien se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Antes de poder marcharse, Owen lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo._

_-"Suéltame!"- dijo furioso Cesar. -"No me dedico a eso, así que olvídalo!"-_

_De un tirón, se soltó de Owen, y salió del local, caminando, aún molesto, entre la gente._

_Fin del Flashback_

-"Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Eduard o ese otro tipo por el Bronze"- terminó su relato Max Turner.

-"Cuándo ocurrió eso?"- preguntó interesado Danny.

-"Hará una semana o así"-

-"De qué cree que discutían?"-

-"No lo sé. No pude escuchar nada."- respondió algo apenado por no poder ser de más ayuda.

-"Bien, gracias por su tiempo"- se despidieron los agentes.

* * *

**17h Oficinas del FBI (67horas desaparecido)**

-"Ei"- saludo Jack al técnico, entrando en la sala de informática. -"Has tenido éxito con la localización del ataque?"-

Ty le miró con expresión cansada y molesta al mismo tiempo. -"No. Lo he intentado todo pero sin éxito. Al principio creí que era a causa del numeroso tráfico de la red. Pero al usar los rastreadores más potentes que tenemos y no descubrir el origen me hace pensar que…"- suspiró, mirando el código y mapas de la ciudad que había en los monitores. -"… han protegido su señal de alguna manera. Y ya han pasado demasiadas horas… No creo que logre dar con el origen del ataque…"-

Jack miró a Ty en silencio. Sabía que el chico hacía todo lo posible y no podía enfadarse con él por no ser invencible, al fin de cuentas, él tampoco lo era. Pero esa era su pista más fiable.

-"Síguelo intentando"- murmuró, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-"Agente Malone"- le llamó Ty antes de que se fuera. -"He revisado la forma de actuar de Mimo y, cada vez que atacaba grandes empresas usaba la misma táctica"- le dijo tendiéndole un informe. -"Tanteaba el terreno durante dos noches seguidas, atacando varios objetivos para despistar. Después había una noche de silencio y, la cuarta noche, se producía el ataque real a uno solo de los sistemas."-

-"Eso nos da tres días más para encontrar a Gutiérrez"- comentó Vivian, después de que Jack la pusiera al día.

-"Nuestra investigación no está avanzando mucho…"- suspiró Jack. -"… y Ty tiene serios problemas para darnos una dirección"-

-"Quizás deberíamos consultar con alguien que conozca la forma de actuar de Mimo"- sugirió Vivian.

-"Anne Valldaura"- dijo Jack. La agente asintió. -"Vayamos a verla"-

* * *

_Espero q os haya gustado y, ya sabeis, sería estupendo saber lo que os ha parecido..._

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	10. Confesiones

_Hola!! Pues aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo. _

_Antes de que lo leais he de advertiros que no me convence mucho como ha quedado, pero no he sabido hacerlo mejor..._

_Como siempre, gracias a **ukeleleboy** por revisar el capitulo._

_Espero q os guste...  
_

* * *

**Cap 10: Confesiones**

**19h Oficinas del FBI (73horas desaparecido)**

El equipo al completo se encontraba reunido alrededor de la mesa de conferencias discutiendo el caso.

-"Así que Owen y nuestro hombre tuvieron una discusión"- se interesó Jack en la información que traían sus dos agentes, mientras observaba como Martin añadía una nueva línea en la pizarra.

-"A mi me parece que Owen y Harris le estaban proponiendo algún tipo de negocio y que él decidió pasar."- comentó Danny.

-"Y muy posiblemente se lo estaban proponiendo a él porque Harris sospechaba que era ese hacker"- añadió Martin.

-"Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que Owen y Harris secuestraron a Gutiérrez para obligarle a trabajar para ellos"- teorizó Jack.

-"Y por qué Harris esta muerto?"- preguntó Sam.

-"Puede que se asustara cuando lo interrogamos y Owen creyera que acabaría contándonos algo"- aventuró Vivian.

-"Cómo va Ty con la dirección del ataque?"- preguntó Martin. -"Está tardando más que de costumbre…"- añadió, normalmente el técnico era muy eficiente.

-"No ha habido éxito, pero si esta noche se produce otro, tendremos una nueva oportunidad"- dijo Jack.

-"Valldaura no quiere ayudarnos, verdad?"- preguntó Danny.

-"No"- respondió Jack. -"No quiere ni oír hablar del tema"-

-"Nos consiguió esa lista de nombres. No acabo de entender por qué no nos ayuda ahora"- comentó Vivian, refiriéndose a la tajante negativa que habían obtenido por parte de la chica, quien les había cerrado la puerta en la cara, literalmente.

La sala se quedó en silencio, cada uno de los agentes pensando en cual sería el movimiento más adecuado…

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que Vivian lo cogiera. -"Johnson… sí… bien… gracias"- colgó y se giró hacia sus compañeros. -"Era la policía. Han encontrado el coche de Harris abandonado cerca del río."-

* * *

**20h Deposito de coches (74horas desaparecido)**

El detective Morris recibió a los dos agentes con una sonrisa y les guió hasta el coche.

-"Estaba mal aparcado en un callejón cerca del río. Una patrulla lo encontró hace un par de horas. No hemos encontrado nada en el interior del coche, ni en el maletero"- les fue informando, mientras observaba como Jack y Sam inspeccionaban el vehículo.

-"Esto parecen restos de sangre"- dijo Samantha, señalando una mancha en la tapicería del asiento trasero.

-"Lo es."- les dijo el detective. -"Habrá que esperar a los resultados del ADN para saber si corresponde al hombre que andan buscando… Gutiérrez, verdad? También hemos hallado varias huellas dactilares, la científica está en ello."-

-"Éste podría ser el vehículo del secuestro"- comentó Sam.

Jack asintió. -"Alguna idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?"- se volvió hacia el detective.

* * *

**Tienda de electrónica**

-"Hola Sra. Donovan"- saludó Danny a la rubia mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta. -"Sentimos molestarla de nuevo, pero tenemos más preguntas sobre el Sr. Gutiérrez"-

La mujer les sonrió al reconocer al agente que estuvo allí días antes. -"No es molestia"-

-"Vio este coche…"- dijo Danny mostrándole una fotografía del vehículo de Harris. -"…el día en que el Sr. Gutiérrez desapareció?"-

La Sra. Donovan miró pensativa el coche antes de responder. -"Ahora que lo dicen…"- empezó. -"El hombre con el que hablaba Cesar estaba apoyado en un coche. No estoy muy segura, pero podría ser este"- Danny asintió. -"Lamento no habérselo dicho la otra vez"- dijo la mujer, realmente preocupada. -"No creí que fuese importante. El coche parecía estar aparcado"-

-"No se preocupe"- le sonrió Danny. -"Gracias por la información"- se despidió el agente antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Al salir del bloque de edificios vio como Martin guardaba su teléfono y se dirigía hacia él. -"La policía ha confirmado que la sangre del coche es de Gutiérrez"- le informó.

-"Y la señora Donovan sitúa el coche aquí en el momento de la desaparición."- añadió Danny. -"Sabes lo que eso significa?"- le preguntó a su compañero con una mueca.

-"Que vamos a tener que ir puerta por puerta preguntando si alguien vio hacia donde se dirigió el coche"- respondió Martin, devolviéndole la mueca.

* * *

**23h Calles de NY (77horas desaparecido)**

A diferencia del exagerado tráfico que solía haber por esas calles durante el día, el aspecto que ofrecían por la noche era el opuesto. Apenas había coches y la ciudad daba una inusual sensación de estar vacía que no dejaba de ser extraño.

Danny conducía pensando en el caso. Jack les había enviado a casa a descansar un poco, aunque le daba la sensación de que su jefe no iba a seguir su propia orden y él tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Poco después, paró el coche delante de un edificio que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar y apagó el motor.

Quién puede ser a estas horas? Pensó, al oír que llamaban a su puerta. Se acercó sigilosamente y se inclinó hacia la mirilla. Suspiró al ver quien había al otro lado. Qué quiere ahora? Pensó molesta mientras abría un poco la puerta…

-"Puedo pasar?"- preguntó el agente Taylor con una sonrisa.

-"Traes una orden?"- preguntó Anne a su vez.

-"No"-

-"Qué pena"- murmuró la chica antes de echarle la puerta a la cara. Desafortunadamente, el agente fue más rápido que ella, parándola antes de que se cerrara y colándose dentro del piso después.

-"Esto no es una visita oficial…"- dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el salón y se sentaba en el sofá como si estuviera en su casa. -"… así que, podríamos dejar de lado la hostilidad unos minutos?"- añadió alzando una ceja.

Tras valorar la situación unos segundos, Anne asintió: -"Claro. Quieres beber algo?"- Danny sonrió satisfecho ante el cambio de comportamiento. -"Café, té, cianuro?"- ofreció la chica sonriendo falsamente.

Danny hizo una mueca. -"No, gracias"-

Anne se sentó en el sillón cercano. -"Bien. A qué ha venido entonces, agente Taylor?"-

-"Danny"- la corrigió, con una sonrisa.

-"Agente Taylor"- la corrigió ella a él, con otra sonrisa.

Danny puso cara de 'vale' antes de responder. -"Primero y más importante. No sabrás donde está mi corbata, verdad?"-

-"Una azul oscuro?"- dijo la chica. -"Básicamente, con forma de corbata, que hacía juego con el traje de Prada que llevabas ayer?"- preguntó irónica.

Danny sonrió. -"Creo que Prada sólo hace ropa de mujer"- puntualizó.

-"Entonces deberías cambiar de tienda"- respondió con una sonrisa. -"En estos momentos no se donde está"-

-"Alguna idea?"- insistió Danny.

-"Puede que la santera del piso de abajo esté haciendo vudú con ella"- dijo con un gesto de desinterés.

-"Captado"- murmuró el agente. Y, viendo que con lo de la corbata no iba a ninguna parte, optó por cambiar de tema. -"No te habré sacado de la cama?"- preguntó, aunque era obvio que no, ya que, iba vestida con pantalones de chándal y una vieja sudadera, y había un par de cuadernos de crucigramas sobre la mesa.

-"No"- respondió, aún molesta por la nueva intrusión del agente en su vida privada.

-"Insomnio?"-

Anne alzó una ceja ante el reciente interés del agente por su salud. -"A qué ha venido, agente Taylor?"- repitió la pregunta original.

-"Está bien"- sonrió Danny. -"Dejaremos la cháchara para otro momento."- murmuró. La miró unos segundos, más serio, antes de recostarse en el sofá. -"Tengo algunas dudas sobre el caso… he estado pensando mucho en ello… en Gutiérrez… en lo que podría estar implicado… en ti…"- dijo, mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba el botón superior de la camisa. -"… y hay muchas cosas que empiezan a cuadrar… pero sobre todo hay muchos puntos muertos…"- siguió mientras doblaba la corbata y, tras dudar unos segundos si dejarla en el sofá o no, decidió guardársela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. -"… y no dejo de pensar que ese ataque de ayer por la noche podría darnos la situación de Cesar… así podríamos rescatar a tu amigo y dormir un poco…"- sonrió de nuevo.

Anne le observó mientras hablaba. Realmente parecía estar agotado. No tenía muy buen aspecto, su ropa estaba toda arrugada y él empezaba a necesitar un afeitado urgente.

-"…pero nuestro técnico…"- seguía. -"… tiene bastantes problemas con eso. Por lo visto, Cesar es muy bueno en lo que hace…"- la miró unos segundos antes de continuar. -"Me preguntaba cual es la razón por la que no nos quieres ayudar…"- La miró un par de segundos en silencio, pero Anne no contestó, así que siguió hablando. -"… está claro que te preocupas por él o no habrías ido a ese bar a hacer investigación de campo… y se que no fue fácil para ti. Tardaste más de 20 minutos en decidirte a entrar…"-

-"Cómo…?"- le interrumpió Anne. -"Oh! Me estabais siguiendo?"- preguntó, incrédula, al comprenderlo. -"Aún me seguís?"-

-"No, no"- dijo Danny. -"Ya no estás en la lista de sospechosos"- Jack había retirado la vigilancia de la chica en cuanto la investigación empezó a tomar como nuevo rumbo el 'robo virtual'. Después no encontrar ningún tipo de relación entre ella y Harris o Owen, él mismo había hecho desaparecer su foto del panel de sospechosos.

Se inclinó hacia delante para observarla mejor y, después de meditar unos segundos en busca de las palabras adecuadas, dijo lo que había ido a decir. -"Lo que intento decirte es que estamos en un punto muerto a menos que nos ayudes"-

-"No puedo…"- respondió, negando con la cabeza y con la vista fija en el suelo.

-"Tienes mi palabra de que nadie sabrá que eres ese hacker. Nadie. No habrá una investigación sobre ti"- le aseguró, a la vez que gesticulaba con sus manos intentando darle más convicción a sus palabras.

-"No es por eso"- se quejó la chica, volviendo a mirarle.

-"Y por qué es?"- insistió.

-"No lo entenderías"- suspiró, incómoda por el giro que había dado la conversación.

Pero el agente continuó sin darle tiempo a poner sus defensas de nuevo en pie. -"Vas a esa especie de cyber-bar pero le pides a Sanders que busque la información que necesitas en la red por ti. No puedes dormir casualmente durante las horas que más ataques informáticos se producen. Miras los cyber-cafés como si se tratasen del cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo."- señaló Danny sin dejar de mover sus manos. -"Creo entender lo que ocurre. Pero realmente necesitamos ayuda. Cesar necesita ayuda."-

-"Pero es que no puedo!"- dijo Anne, entre confundida, enfadada y asustada, obligándole a cortar su argumentación. Danny se dio cuenta del montón de emociones que amenazaban con salir así que le dio unos segundos de tregua. Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de un interrogatorio.

-"No es tan sencillo como 'eres un hacker así que coge un ordenador y ponte a trabajar'"- dijo al fin, algo más calmada. -"Hace unos años ya lo habría hecho, incluso me hubiese parecido emocionante. Pero ahora es diferente."- Siguió, en un tono más débil, como si le costase decirlo en voz alta. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces, continuó. -"Estaba descontrolada. No sé lo que pasaría si volviera a tocar un ordenador. Ojalá pudiera ayudaros pero no sé si podría volver a dejarlo. No quiero volver a ser esa persona. Hago daño a la gente que me rodea… No puedes entenderlo…"- murmuró desviando la vista a sus manos algo incómoda por haber confesado todo eso en menos de treinta segundos. 'Dios! Se le da bien su trabajo, después de todo…'

-"Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Yo también he pasado por ello."- dijo Danny, captando de nuevo la atención de la chica. -"Es lo mismo que siento cada vez que entro en un bar"- Anne le miró sorprendida. -"No sé si mañana tendré la fuerza suficiente para no beber, lo que sí sé es que llevo más de ocho años sobrio y no quiero echarlo todo a perder y volver atrás"- acabó, un tanto desconcertado por haberse sincerado tanto.

-"Y cada día hay más bares"- murmuró Anne.

-"Y más ordenadores"- respondió Danny.

-"Por no hablar de los nuevos teléfonos móviles"- añadió la chica con cara de asco. -"Son como pequeños PCs diabólicos"-

Danny sonrió, Anne miró con renovado interés el suelo y ambos empezaron a sentirse un tanto incómodos. De dónde había salido esa extraña atmósfera que les había obligado a confesar, no lo tenían muy claro. Pero lo cierto es que durante un par de minutos se habían entendido. Había sido extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo y ahora ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que más decir.

-"Cesar es mi mejor amigo"- dijo Anne al fin, rompiendo el molesto silencio. -"Fue el único que creyó en mi cuando dije que lo iba a dejar. Y al que menos gracia le hizo."- siguió, sonriendo levemente. Y, tras alzar la vista de nuevo, preguntó. -"Cómo es de bueno vuestro técnico?"-

-"Muy bueno"- le aseguró Danny, sonriendo de nuevo.

Anne respiró hondo, sabiendo lo que tenía que decir, pues su mente ya lo había maquinado todo en cuanto el agente Malone y su compañera le habían explicado lo que sucedía. -"Bien… Tenéis los discos duros de Cesar, no?"- Danny asintió. –"No conozco sus programas ni sus utilidades. Un hacker no comparte su software."- le informó. -"Y me deshice de los míos hace mucho. Pero aún debe quedar algo de Argos en alguno de esos discos que nos pueda ser útil."-

-"Cómo es que Gutiérrez tiene programas tuyos?"- preguntó Danny sorprendido. -"Acabas de decir que no lo compartís."-

-"Fue un regalo de cumpleaños"- sonrió Anne. -"Le hice una guardia de pretorianos para vigilar su sistema y rastrear posibles ataques. No creo que aún los use, deben estar muy anticuados."-

-"Pretorianos?"- repitió Danny, intentando recordar en que película había oído esa palabra.

-"Sí, la guardia personal del césar."- respondió. -"Ya sabes… César… como el emperador romano… En ese momento me pareció gracioso"- murmuró, al darse cuenta de que el agente no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando, hasta que…

-"Como en Gladiator!"- dijo al fin, iluminándosele la cara al recordar donde había oído antes esa palabra. No entendía como le había costado tanto acordarse, le encantaba esa película.

Anne le miró un poco perdida por el extraño razonamiento. -"Bueno"- decidió continuar. -"Hay un par de ellos que sirven para rastrear ataques y filtrar el tráfico de la red. Son el pretoriano tres y el cinco, creo"- dijo, mientras el agente sacaba de su bolsillo su bloc y empezaba a tomar anotaciones. -"Habría que actualizar la rutina de rastreo y mejorar el algoritmo de filtrado… puede que también…"-

-"Espera, espera"- la paró Danny, quien no podía escribir a tanta velocidad.

-"Lo siento"- murmuró.

-"Qué has dicho sobre una rutina?"- preguntó con cara de estar completamente perdido.

Anne sonrió. -"Dame"- dijo, quitándole de las manos la libreta y el bolígrafo. Intentó descifrar los garabatos que había escrito Danny pero desistió al tercer intento. Pasó la página y, girando la libreta para escribir con la hoja en horizontal, empezó a anotar todo lo que Ty iba a necesitar. Los nombres de los programas, como activarlos, el tiempo de espera normal, el resultado de la ejecución. Hizo un pequeño diagrama mostrando su funcionamiento y aclaraciones en las rutinas o subfunciones que haría falta modificar o actualizar. Tardó unos 10 minutos en escribirlo todo. Y, después de releer las seis páginas un par de veces para asegurarse que no se dejaba nada, alzó su vista del cuaderno.

-"Creo que es todo lo que necesitareis"- le dijo. -"Por lo que me ha contado el agente Malone habrá otro ataque dentro de unas horas"- añadió, mirando el reloj. -"Veremos si ese técnico es tan bueno como dices y lo tiene listo para entonces"- le tendió la libreta.

-"Cuanto tiempo crees que tardará en obtener resultados?"- preguntó Danny a la vez que ojeaba lo que había escrito sin comprender gran cosa.

-"Normalmente tardaría unas tres o cuatro horas"- respondió. -"Pero tratándose de Cesar, puede que el doble…"- sonrió. -"…o mucho más"-

Danny la miró un tanto desilusionado. -"Qué quieres decir con 'mucho más'?"-

Anne hizo un gesto de desinterés y se puso en pie. -"Mejor llévale eso al técnico antes de que sea tarde"- dijo, acompañándole a la puerta. -"…o me de por confesar algo más."-

-"Como dónde está mi corbata?"- hizo una mueca el agente mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

-"No te interesaría más que te explicara las peleas de almohadas en ropa interior que nos montábamos en el internado de chicas al que fui?"- preguntó, alzándole una ceja.

La sonrisa de Danny se amplió. Esa chica no hacía más que picarle. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Anne ya había abierto la puerta y lo había empujado al rellano. -"_Buenas noches_, agente Taylor"-. Y cerró sin esperar respuesta.

Miró hacia la puerta unos segundos y, aún sonriendo, se dirigió al ascensor guardándose el cuaderno en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Quien se creía que era esa chica? Danny Taylor era el rey en tener la última palabra. Su título estaba en peligro, lo que sólo hacía que la situación resultase aún más interesante.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora... ya me comentareis lo q os ha parecido. _

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	11. Suerte

_Hola!! Aquí teneis otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, realmente animan muchisimo._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a ukeleleboy por su apoyo constante._

* * *

**Cap 11: Suerte  
**

**0:00h Oficinas del FBI (78horas desaparecido)**

Cuando Danny llegó a la oficina no le sorprendió ver a Ty preparado ante su ordenador ni a Jack revisando informes en su despacho. Sabía que Jack no seguiría su propia orden y que Ty estaría pegado al ordenador hasta que resolviera el puzzle, como siempre hacía.

Una segunda ojeada a sus compañeros le sirvió para darse cuenta que ambos se habían cambiado de ropa. Lo que indicaba que, a diferencia de él, habían pasado por sus respectivas casas a ducharse, ponerse ropa limpia y puede que, incluso, comer algo. Intentó alisar un poco su arrugada chaqueta sin mucho éxito antes de asomar la cabeza en el despacho de su jefe.

-"Ei!"- le saludó.

Jack alzó su vista de los papeles que estaba ojeando y le miró un tanto sorprendido. -"Creía que os había enviado a casa…"-

Danny se encogió de hombros. -"He estado tentando a mi suerte"- dijo, acabando de entrar en el despacho. -"Cuál es tu excusa?"-

Esta vez fue el turno de Jack de encogerse de hombros. -"Nada interesante en casa"- murmuró, refiriéndose a lo vacía que estaba sin sus mujercitas. -"Ademas, habrá un nuevo ataque informático en una hora. Pero al menos he pasado por casa y he comido algo, lo que parece obvio que tú no has hecho"- añadió, alzando una ceja y señalando su traje.

-"Ha sido por un buen motivo"- sonrió, alzando su libreta.

……..

-"Oh!"- decía Ty a la vez que miraba del código que tenía en pantalla a las hojas recién arrancadas del bloc de Danny. -"Vaya…"- murmuraba mientras seguía leyendo, moviendo el cursor de un lado a otro. -"Interesante…"-

Y tanto 'oh, vaya, interesante' empezaba a ser molesto para los analfabetos en cuestiones de programación quienes no veían nada más que largos textos y diagramas indescifrables. Y, claramente, no lo encontraban ni la mitad de interesante que Ty.

Jack se aclaró la garganta desde detrás del técnico. -"Entonces, esto te va a ser útil?"-

-"Ajá"- respondió sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-"Crees que lo tendrás listo a tiempo?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Ajá"- volvió a contestar.

-"Crees que detectarán que intentamos rastrearles?"-

-"Ajá"- El tercer 'ajá' de Ty dejó bastante claro que estaba demasiado metido en su trabajo y que no le estaba ni escuchando. Así que, decidió dejarle hacer y salió de la sala.

-"Espero que funcione. Se nos acaban las pistas que seguir"- comentó Danny mientras seguía a su jefe por el pasillo dirección a su despacho o eso era lo que él creía. Siguió caminando a su lado, mirándole un tanto sorprendido cuando Jack pasó de largo la puerta de su despacho y siguió avanzando hasta el ascensor.

-"Vas a alguna parte?"- le preguntó al ver como se paraba ante el ascensor y pulsaba el botón de llamada.

-"Yo no"- sonrió Jack. -"En cambio, tú vas a tu casa a descansar y comer algo, tal y como os ordené hace una rato"- Alzó una mano para impedir que Danny le interrumpiera. -"El rastreo tardará un buen rato. Así que, no quiero verte por aquí hasta mañana a primera hora."- Y, mirándolo un poco mas serio, añadió. -"Y nada de parar a hacer visitas a otros testigos por el camino."-

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y, tras un gesto de Jack que dejaba bastante claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, Danny no tuvo mas remedio que asentir dócilmente y entrar en el ascensor.

* * *

**7:00h Oficinas del FBI (85 horas desaparecido)**

El equipo al completo se encontraba reunido alrededor de la mesa central con un café en la mano. La orden de descansar hasta el día siguiente dada por Jack había sido revocada en cuanto Ty obtuvo una dirección. Así, cada miembro del equipo recibió una llamada de su jefe sobre las 4:30 de la madrugada y antes de las 5:30 ya se había preparado un operativo para entrar en un viejo almacén de las afueras.

A las 5:45, después de haber inspeccionado a conciencia tanto el almacén como los alrededores, el equipo de personas desaparecidas del FBI volvía a sus oficinas con las manos vacías. El almacén había resultado estar completamente vacío y, por el aspecto, no parecía que nadie hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo en él en los últimos años. Lo único que hacía que aún no perdiesen toda la esperanza era el hallazgo de un servidor conectado a la única toma de teléfono que funcionaba en todo el edificio. Servidor que, en estos momentos, estaba en manos de Ty.

-"El almacén está a nombre de un tal Preston Owen"- leyó Jack el informe que un agente le acababa de entregar.

-"Algo que ver con nuestro Owen?"- preguntó Vivian, echándole una ojeada a la foto de Jeff Owen colgada en la pizarra de sospechosos.

-"Son primos"- respondió Jack. -"Según su licencia de conducir, Preston Owen vive en una urbanización en Jersey. Sam, Martin id a verle."- añadió, tendiendo el informe a Martin.

Ambos agentes asintieron antes de coger sus abrigos y abandonar la sala. Momento en el que sonó el teléfono de Vivian.

-"Johnson… Sí… Lo tengo. Cuánto vas a tardar?... Bien, gracias"- se volvió hacia sus compañeros. -"Era Ty. Ha identificado al proveedor del servidor gracias al número de serie."- dijo, señalando lo que acababa de apuntar.

-"Y qué hay del servidor? Sabe quien y como se conectaba a él?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Con respecto a eso…"- empezó Vivian perdiendo la sonrisa. -"Dice que hay no-sé-que bloqueo que lleva el sello de Mimo y le va a llevar más de lo que creía."- Jack la miró pensativo.

Ty solía ser muy eficiente, pero en este caso les estaba costando mucho tiempo. Jack suspiró algo molesto. No tenía sentido enfadarse con el técnico. Al fin de cuentas hacía lo que podía, sin contar que era uno de los mejores de la unidad. Así que, si él no estaba a la altura de ese Mimo iban a necesitar a alguien que sí que lo estuviera. Pues si seguían esperando mucho más, para cuando el técnico obtuviera resultados, las pistas estarían más que frías y ya no les servirían de nada.

-"Bien"- le dijo a Vivian mientras se ponía en pie. -"Llama a ese proveedor y que te diga las tiendas a las que suministra. Hay que averiguar por quien y donde fue comprado. Danny, repasa todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora por si nos hemos dejado algo."- Y, empezando a caminar hacia su despacho, añadió. -"Le daremos una hora más a Ty sino…"- se volvió y miró a Danny. -"… alguien tendrá que tentar su suerte de nuevo"-

* * *

**8h Bayonne (New Jersey) (86 horas desaparecido)**

Martin aparcó el coche delante de una bonita casa de dos plantas. Los juguetes repartidos por el jardín dejaban bastante claro que se trataba de un hogar familiar. Se acercaron a la puerta principal y llamaron un par de veces antes de que una mujer morena, vestida como si trabajara en una oficina, les abriera la puerta.

-"Agentes Spade y Fitzgerald"- dijo Sam mostrando su acreditación. -"Necesitamos hablar con el Sr. Preston Owen"-

-"Puedo saber el motivo?"- preguntó, un tanto sorprendida por la presencia de dos agentes del FBI en la puerta de su casa a primera hora de la mañana.

-"Es sobre su primo Jeff"- respondió la agente.

La cara de desconcierto de la mujer cambió instantáneamente por una de desagrado. -"Esperen un momento"-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada mientras esperaban ante la puerta principal. A los pocos minutos, apareció un hombre alto y corpulento que cargaba con un niño de no más de cuatro años en brazos con la cara manchada de chocolate.

-"Soy Preston Owen"- dijo, ofreciendo su mano a los agentes.

-"Agentes Spade y Fitzgerald"- repitió Sam. -"Es un mal momento?"- preguntó señalando al niño.

-"La hora del desayuno siempre es complicada"- sonrió Preston haciéndoles pasar al salón y tendiendo el pequeño a su madre quien, después de limpiarle la cara con una servilleta, se despidió de ellos, cogió una pequeña mochila infantil y salió de la casa hacia su coche. No sin antes echarle una mirada de preocupación a su marido.

-"Bien, en qué puedo ayudarles?"- preguntó Preston sentándose ante ellos.

-"Es sobre su primo Jeff"- empezó Sam. -"Está ilocalizable desde hace varios días y creemos que está implicado en un secuestro"-

Si esas noticias asombraron a su interlocutor o no, Sam no lo tenía muy claro, pues éste no había movido un solo músculo de su cara al oírlas.

-"Jeff y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación desde hace más de diez años, así que, si ustedes han venido a mi, es porque hay algo más. Nadie vino a interrogarme las otras veces que se metió en líos"- comentó fríamente.

-"Tenemos motivos para creer que ha estado utilizando un almacén que figura a su nombre"- intervino Martin.

-"El viejo almacén de mi padre? Eso tiene sentido…"- murmuró.

-"A qué se refiere?"- preguntó Sam.

_Flashback_

_Preston Owen llegó un poco antes de la hora prevista. A las 4 tenía una cita con un posible comprador del viejo almacén que había heredado de su padre. Le daba un poco de pena deshacerse de él, había pasado muchas horas de su infancia allí, ayudando a su padre en el taller, pero ahora ya nadie lo usaba. Y era un buen momento para vender, pues el terreno se estaba revalorizando._

_Aparcó en la entrada justo en el momento en que un hombre salía de la parte trasera del almacén. Solo necesitó mirarlo unos segundos para saber de quien se trataba…_

_-"Qué haces aquí?"- le preguntó caminando hacia él._

_Jeff pareció sorprendido al principio pero después se limitó a sonreír y, con aire de desinterés, respondió. –"Me he enterado de que lo vendes, así que he venido a echarle una ojeada"-_

_Preston le miró sin acabar de creerle._

_-"Qué?"- alzó las manos, Jeff. –"Está en una buena zona, igual me interesa…"-_

_-"Ahora te dedicas a la compra-venta inmobiliaria?"-_

_Jeff se limitó a sonreír y, tras un gesto de despedida, se alejó de su primo justo en el momento en que el posible comprador bajaba de su coche._

_Fin flashback_

-"Me pareció muy extraño verle por ahí"- siguió Preston. -"Así que, cuando acabé de enseñar el almacén, eché un vistazo para asegurarme de que todo seguía en su lugar. Y al no ver nada raro, no le di mas importancia al asunto"-

-"Cuando sucedió eso?"- se interesó Martin.

-"Hará una semana"-

* * *

**Oficinas del FBI**

Vivian golpeó suavemente la puerta de cristal del despacho de Jack. Este alzó la vista de los informes que estaba leyendo y, con un gesto, la invitó a entrar.

-"Tengo la dirección de la tienda donde se vendió el servidor."- dijo, avanzando hacia el escritorio y tendiéndole una hoja.

Jack asintió y le echó una ojeada a las notas que acababa de pasarle Vivian. -"Bien, vayamos a ver si recuerdan al comprador"- dijo, al cabo de unos segundos, poniéndose en pie y saliendo del despacho.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras seguía a Vivian, quien había vuelto a su escritorio a coger su abrigo y se paró a la altura de la mesa del agente Taylor.

-"Danny"- dijo, a la vez que golpeaba un par de veces con los nudillos el escritorio del agente para llamar su atención. -"Se acabó el tiempo. Haz esa llamada."-

Danny apartó la vista de su monitor y asintió. Se despidió de los dos agentes, y observó como salían del despacho y se dirigían al ascensor. Sólo cuando los vio entrar en él sonrió. Buscó entre sus notas el número de teléfono de Valldaura y, esperando tener tanta suerte como la noche anterior, descolgó el teléfono.

No tuvo que esperar más de dos tonos hasta que oyó su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-"Ei! Soy el agente Taylor, la llamaba…"-

-"Agente Taylor! Qué ha pasado con el rastreo? Los pretorianos han funcionado?"- le cortó Anne, impaciente por saber que había ocurrido.

-"Em…Sí"- respondió algo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. No se le había ocurrido pensar que estaría preocupada por los avances de la investigación. -"Ty obtuvo una dirección a eso de las 4 de la madrugada y…"-

-"A las 4 de la madrugada?"- repitió con voz entre sorprendida y molesta. -"Y me lo dices ahora? Son las 8! Qué ha pasado? Le habéis encontrado? Por qué habéis tardado…?"-

-"Si me dejaras acabar de hablar…"- la cortó, esta vez, Danny. -"…quizás podría explicarte la situación"-

La oyó suspirar. -"_Bueno…_"-

-"Como iba diciendo…"- empezó de nuevo el agente. -"… Ty obtuvo una dirección a eso de las 4 de la madrugada"- hizo una pausa, como retándola a que volviera a quejarse, pero al no oír más que silencio, sonrió y continuó. -"Se trataba de un viejo almacén en las afueras donde lo único que hemos encontrado ha sido un servidor."-

-"_Vaya_"-

-"Sí, _vaya. _El problema es el siguiente, y leo textualmente el informe del técnico porque no entiendo ni una palabra…"- cogió un par de hojas de una de las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa y leyó el párrafo que tenía marcado. -"…se trata de un servidor blindado con un único disco duro. A éste se le ha efectuado una partición de disco siguiendo el esquema disco de sistema / disco de datos. Ambas particiones contienen archivos binarios que se encuentran encriptados. El patrón coincide con el modo de operar de varios hackers, entre ellos Mimo…"-

-"Sí, es una práctica muy común. Acceder a la red desde un servidor remoto. Así puedes bloquearlo o deshacerte de él cuando llegan los problemas"- comentó Anne, no muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. –"Es necesario obtener la clave de acceso para desbloquearlo y acceder al sistema. En los registros del programa de acceso remoto estará la dirección desde la que se conectaban a él."-

-"Sí, ese era el siguiente párrafo"- dijo Danny dejando de nuevo el informe sobre la mesa.

-"Y cuál es el problema exactamente?"- preguntó, empezando a impacientarse.

-"Pues que no tenemos la clave de acceso…"- empezó a decir el agente.

-"Obviamente"- le cortó Anne con cierta ironía. -"Las contraseñas suelen ser secretas"-

Danny hizo una mueca antes de seguir. -"Lo que en mi opinión es una muy mala costumbre… Nuestro técnico está intentando piratear el sistema pero…"-

-"..no tiene éxito"- terminó la frase por él.

-"No"- Guardó silencio unos segundos esperando que ella hubiera captado el motivo de su llamada y dijera algo, pero al no hacerlo, continuó él. -"Puedes venir?"- El otro lado de la línea siguió en silencio. -"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. No es necesario que toques el ordenador, sólo que le eches una mano a Ty. Eres la que mejor conoce la forma de actuar de Mimo"- Esperó medio minuto más y al no obtener respuesta, preguntó. -"Sigues ahí?"-

-"Estoy pensando…"- la oyó decir en un susurro.

-"Pensar demasiado no es bueno"- dijo sonriendo. -"Deberías hacer más caso a tu instinto. Si te digo que necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a Cesar qué es lo primero que pasa por tu cabeza?"- añadió, más serio.

La escuchó suspirar desde el otro lado de la línea y supo que ya la tenía. Lo que le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

-"Enviaré un coche a buscarte"-

-"Fantástico…"- murmuró, no muy convencida.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por hoy. Espero q os haya gustado y me dejeis un review con vuestra opinión... q tampoco cuesta tanto._

_Hasta pronto! ;p_


	12. Mago

_Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Espero q os guste y, por favor, dejad review, ya sea bueno o malo... no es mucho pedir, no? ;p _

_Como simpre, muchas gracias a ukeleleboy por su ayuda y apoyo!_

* * *

**Cap 12: Mago**

**9h Tienda de informática (87horas desaparecido)**

Jack y Vivian mostraron sus acreditaciones a uno de los empleados y, sin más preámbulos, preguntaron por el responsable de la tienda. Se trataba de una franquicia de una famosa marca de informática ubicada en unos grandes almacenes. Un par de minutos después, un hombre de no más de treinta años, vestido con un traje oscuro, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-"Joseph Foley. Soy el gerente. Qué desean?"- se presentó.

-"Sr Foley, tenemos entendido que este servidor se vendió en su tienda"- le dijo Jack, tendiéndole un papel con el modelo y el código del fabricante. -"Necesitamos saber quien lo compró"-

-"Claro. Déjenme revisar las facturas."- respondió, haciendo un gesto a los agentes para que le siguieran a su despacho.

El _despacho_ era más bien un pequeño cuarto sin ventana que, de no ser por el escritorio y un par de archivadores, parecía más un trastero. Foley abrió unos de los archivadores y sacó un fajo de papeles. Tras ojear unos cuantos, sonrió satisfecho cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

-"Aquí está"- dijo, tendiéndole la factura al agente Malone. -"Aunque no creo que le sirva de mucho, como ve…"- señaló uno de los apartados en la cabecera de la factura. -"…fue pagado en efectivo"-

Jack miró a Vivian un tanto decepcionado. De haberse pagado con tarjeta de crédito eso les hubiese dado un nombre, una pista, algo… pero el dinero en efectivo era otro callejón sin salida.

-"Sabe quién realizó la venta?"- preguntó Vivian.

-"Déjeme ver"- dijo Foley, cogiendo de nuevo la factura. -"Cada vendedor tiene un código."- añadió, mirando una lista que acababa de sacar de un cajón de su escritorio. -"Belinda McNamara"-

-"Bien"- dijo Jack, algo es algo, pensó. Sin duda la dependienta se acordaría de un pago en efectivo tan cuantioso. -"Podemos hablar con ella?"-

-"Oh! Ha pedido unos días libres. Su novio ha fallecido recientemente"- y, en tono un poco más confidente añadió. -"Por lo visto, le dispararon"-

Jack y Vivian intercambiaron una mirada. -"No se tratará de Eduard Harris?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Pues sí"- respondió, sorprendido, el gerente.

-"Vamos a necesitar la dirección de la Srta. McNamara"- dijo Vivian.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió Foley, abriendo otro de los archivadores.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Jack. Respondiendo con su característico -"Malone!"- salió del pequeño despacho.

-"Jack, soy Sam"- escuchó la voz de la agente desde el otro lado de la línea. -"Acabamos de hablar con Preston Owen y no parece que tenga nada que ver en los asuntos de su primo. Pero nos ha dicho que lo vio hará una semana por el almacén"-

-"Bien. Volved al almacén. Preguntad por el barrio si alguien vio a Owen, Harris o Gutiérrez por ahí"-

-"Pero Jack…"- empezó a quejarse Samantha. Eso ya lo habían hecho esa misma mañana, cuando descubrieron el servidor, sin éxito.

-"Ahora sabemos cuando estuvo Owen por ahí, así que volvedlo a preguntar"- la cortó Jack.

-"Está bien"- oyó decir a Samantha con resignación antes de colgar. -"Lo tienes?"- le preguntó a Vivian, quien acababa de llegar a su lado.

-"Sí"- sonrió, tendiéndole un papel.

-"Pues vamos para allá"- dijo, algo más esperanzado al ver que una nueva pista se abría ante ellos. -"Llama a Danny y que busque toda la información que pueda sobre Belinda McNamara"-

Vivian asintió mientras le seguía hacia el coche.

* * *

**Oficinas del FBI**

Había bastante ajetreo esa mañana en la planta de crímenes violentos del edificio del FBI. Agentes dirigiéndose con informes de un lado a otro, teléfonos sonando y sospechosos ocupando casi todas las salas de interrogatorios. Y ajeno a todo el bullicio o quizás acostumbrado ya a él, Danny seguía revisando las pruebas que tenían hasta ese momento. Había releído los informes y, ahora, se centraba en repasar las transcripciones de los interrogatorios, cuando una llamada telefónica le informó que Valldaura ya había pasado el control de seguridad de la entrada del edificio y subía hacia la oficina de personas desaparecidas acompañada por un agente.

Dejó la trascripción que estaba leyendo junto a las demás sobre la mesa central y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Aún no había llegado hasta allí cuando las puertas de uno de ellos se abrieron y de él salieron Anne y el agente que la acompañaba.

-"Yo me encargo"- le dijo al agente, apresurando su paso para llegar hasta ellos. El agente asintió y, evitando con una mano que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, volvió a entrar.

-"El técnico aún no ha conseguido nada?"- preguntó, algo insegura, Anne.

-"No"- respondió, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

Anne suspiró, pero no dijo nada más y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, avanzó hacia él y le siguió por el pasillo. Danny la miraba de reojo mientras la guiaba hacia la sala de tecnología y sonrió al ver como su expresión pasó de mostrar inseguridad a curiosidad en cuestión de segundos.

-"Siempre es así?"- le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar, curiosa, a todas partes.

Danny alzó la vista y observó durante un par de segundos el ajetreo que se vivía en la oficina. -"Depende del día"- dijo y, volviéndose para mirarla, añadió. –"Aunque hoy es un día bastante tranquilo"-

Vio como ponía cara de disgusto antes de murmurar. -"_Demasiada gente_…"- Y esquivar a un agente que avanzaba a paso rápido en sentido contrario al suyo leyendo un informe y que no había reparado en ellos.

Danny sonrió. -"Afortunadamente, ya hemos llegado"- dijo, abriendo una puerta de cristal a su derecha y sosteniéndola para que ella entrara primero.

Anne respiró hondo un par de veces mientras su vista vagaba por la sala y examinaba el enorme ordenador que la ocupaba prácticamente por completo. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, lo justo para permitir al agente Taylor entrar y cerrar la puerta, pero sin llegar a acercarse demasiado a ese _monstruo_ de ordenador.

Había varias pantallas planas en las que bailaban letras y números de diferentes colores, por suerte tenía un solo teclado, y, aunque no podía verlos, estaba segura que bajo la carcasa del ordenador, no había un solo procesador, sino más de uno. Pues desde donde se encontraba podía oír el ruido de, al menos, tres ventiladores. Posiblemente, también tenía varios discos duros y memorias RAM…

Su mente siguió calculando la potencia del terminal ignorando al hombre de mediana estatura y pelo oscuro, casi gris, que se encontraba ante ella y la estudiaba de la misma manera que ella al ordenador que él tenía a sus espaldas.

-"Éste es Ty, el técnico de la unidad"- dijo Danny, sacando a ambos del trance. -"Ella es Anne Valldaura"-

-"Hola"- le saludó Anne con una cara que dejaba bastante claro las pocas ganas que tenía de estar ahí.

-"Ei"- respondió Ty, tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo tímidamente. -"Perdona" – dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían pasado unos segundos y no había dicho aún nada.. "Es que no eres exactamente lo que esperaba… creía que serías más… em… que serías…"-

-"…uno de esos cerebritos con gafas, pelo graso y que nunca ha tenido novia?"- Anne terminó la frase por él, ganándose una mirada divertida de Danny al recordar que esa era justo la descripción de un hacker que él tenía en mente: hombre, de entre 20 y 35 años, con gafas, empollón y solitario. -"Llevo lentillas, uso champú para cabellos grasos y, hasta ahora, nunca he salido con ninguna chica, pero prefiero no cerrar esa puerta, porque nunca se sabe…"- añadió con cierta ironía.

Ty sonrió. -"Me refería a que he oído hablar mucho de Argos, y siempre le había imaginado más mayor."-

-"Oh! Bueno."- sonrió Anne. -"Lamentablemente, Argos no ha podido venir, así que vas a tener que conformarte conmigo."- dijo, intentando cerrar el tema de Argos. Algo de lo que no le apetecía hablar en absoluto, y menos con un desconocido.

-"Ya que parece que os lleváis tan bien"- les interrumpió Danny. -"os dejaré solos"- Y, mirando del uno al otro, salió de la sala aún sonriendo y pensando en lo rápido que se entienden dos personas de la misma _especie_. Porque ahora estaba seguro de que Ty fue uno de esos cerebritos…

El teléfono de su mesa empezó a sonar, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, y se apresuró a cogerlo.

-"Taylor"- dijo en su tono más profesional.

-"Danny, soy Vivian. Necesitamos que busques toda la información que tenemos sobre una tal Belinda McNamara"- le dijo su compañera.

-"Belinda McNamara"- repitió Danny a la vez que introducía el nombre en el ordenador. Esperó un par de segundos, y en la pantalla apareció la foto de una mujer de unos treinta años de edad, de piel pálida y pecosa, y largo cabello oscuro. -"No tiene antecedentes. Su licencia de conducir fue expedida en Nueva York hace tres años"-

-"Ahora vamos hacia su piso. Parece que era la novia de Harris"- le informó Vivian. -"Avisaremos si encontramos algo interesante"-

-"De acuerdo"-

-"Cómo va Ty?"- se interesó la agente.

-"Igual. Valldaura acaba de llegar"- respondió Danny, moviendo un poco su silla para ver la sala de tecnología donde Ty y Anne estaban sentados ante el ordenador. Uno aporreando insistentemente el teclado y la otra a dos metros de distancia de cualquier aparato electrónico.

-"Y pensar que a nosotros nos echó la puerta a las narices…"- comentó Vivian algo impresionada. -"Cómo has hecho para convencerla?"-

-"Un mago no desvela sus trucos"- respondió Danny e hizo una mueca al escuchar la risa de Vivian.

-"Llámanos cuando tengas algo, David Copperfield"- se despidió Viv, aún riendo.

Jack la miró de reojo alzando una ceja. -"De qué iba eso?"- preguntó, mientras cambiaba de carril para esquivar a un taxi que había decidido parar en el medio.

-"McNamara no tiene antecedentes. Nos llamará cuando sepa algo más. Y Valldaura ya está en las oficinas ayudando a Ty"- le resumió la conversación.

-"Mmm"- Jack centró de nuevo su atención en conducir, aunque, por la manera en que arrugaba su frente, Vivian supo que estaba preocupado.

-"Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó.

-"Nada"- respondió Jack, pero las arrugas de su frente no disminuyeron.

-"Jack, qué ocurre?"- le volvió a preguntar, esta vez alzando una ceja y mirándole con una expresión que Jack conocía bien y que, para él, decía algo así como 'no voy a desistir hasta que me lo cuentes, así que empieza a hablar'.

-"Está mostrando demasiado interés en esa chica"- dijo, finalmente, en un murmullo.

-"Es Danny, ya sabes como es. Se le da bien tratar con la gente"- sonrió Vivian.

-"No me refería a eso"- dijo Jack sin apartar la vista de la carretera. -"Ella es parte de una investigación abierta"-

Vivian le miró más seria y asintió, comprendía lo que Jack le intentaba decir porque ella también lo había pensado. Normalmente Danny solía congeniar rápidamente con la gente, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían, pues los que le conocían bien sabían que esa era su manera de ganarse su confianza y hacerles hablar. En cambio, con esa chica había algo más. No estaba muy segura de que se trataba. Así que, le respondió lo mismo que se había dicho a sí misma. -"Es un buen agente. No pondrá en peligro la investigación ni su credibilidad."-

Jack la miró unos segundos y asintió. Su expresión dejó de ser tan seria y las arruguitas empezaron a desaparecer.

-"O quizás lo que ocurre es que te molesta que él haya conseguido convencerla y tú no"- comentó Vivian, quien, al ver la mirada que le echaba su jefe, volvió a sonreír. 'Los hombres y su orgullo' pensó mientras se volvía para mirar a la calle a través de la ventana del coche.

Varios minutos después llegaron al piso de Belinda McNamara. Y, tal y como esperaban, parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí. Sus cosas estaban revueltas, los cajones habían sido vaciados y el sofá estaba destrozado. Alguien había estado ahí buscando algo…

Mientras esperaban que una unidad de forenses llegara, le echaron una ojeada a la habitación principal. El desorden en ésta era diferente. Parecía que alguien había hecho las maletas con mucha prisa. Faltaba la mayoría de la ropa y efectos personales y, escondida tras unas mantas, encontraron la caja de madera de una pistola, la cual, también faltaba.

Jack y Vivian intercambiaron una mirada. –"Alguien está asustada…"- comentó la agente.

-"Es posible que Owen vaya tras ella. No sabe si Harris le contó lo que estaban tramando."- teorizó Jack.

-"Pues por la manera en que ella ha reaccionado al enterarse de la muerte de su novio, parece que sí conoce el plan. O al menos, los antecedentes del _amigo_ de su novio."- Observó Vivian.

Jack asintió. Tenían que encontrar a esa mujer antes de que lo hiciera Harris. Belinda McNamara parecía tener la clave de todo ese embrollo. Y, si había huido con tanta prisa y, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Harris había ido a su apartamento a por ella porque la creía una amenaza para su plan. Tenían que dar con ella cuanto antes… Sacó su móvil del bolsillo e, impacientemente, espero que descolgaran al otro lado.

* * *

_Que paseis una buena semana!_

_Hasta pronto!! ;p_


	13. Fotograma

_Muchas gracias por los review!! Me anima mucho saber que os está gustando._

_Gracias a ukeleleboy quien, como de costumbre, le echa una ojeada al capitulo antes de subirlo. Gracias!! ; )  
_

* * *

**Cap 13: Fotograma**

**12h Oficinas del FBI (90horas desaparecido) **

Cansados y con los pies doloridos fue como llegaron Sam y Martin a la oficina. Tal y como Jack les había ordenado, habían vuelto a preguntar por los alrededores del viejo almacén, y durante más de dos horas la respuesta a su pregunta era siempre la misma. Nadie había visto a Owen. Hasta que, como caído del cielo, un viejo propietario de la zona les comentó que tenía una cámara de vigilancia instalada en la puerta trasera de su local. Le habían robado varias veces en los últimos meses y siempre forzaban esa puerta, así que había decidido poner un sistema de vigilancia que incluía una cámara sobre la puerta.

El ángulo de la cámara no era el mejor y no llegaba a captar el viejo almacén del primo de Owen, pero sí el trozo de acera frente a éste. Así que, aunque cansados y con los pies doloridos, sus ánimos se levantaron un poco al darse cuenta que volvían a la oficina dispuestos a pasarse las próximas horas revisando cintas de video vigilancia. Sentaditos, por supuesto.

Danny les vio llegar y les saludó con un gesto, levantando la vista de sus papeles. –"Una mañana dura, eh?"- les sonrió.

Sam lanzó su abrigo sobre su mesa como respuesta y Martin se limitó a ignorar a su compañero e ir a buscar algo de comer. Preferiblemente con mucho azúcar y poco sano.

La sonrisa de Danny se amplió, pero no pudo decir nada ya que, lamentablemente, su teléfono sonó justo en ese momento.

-"Taylor"- respondió en su tono más profesional.

-"No está en su piso y parece que ha recogido sus cosas a toda prisa. Has comprobado ya sus cuentas bancarias?"- le preguntó, impaciente, Jack, sin molestarse en saludar.

-"Acaba de llegarme el informe"- respondió, olvidándose de Martin y Sam, y pasando las hojas de uno de los informes que tenía sobre su mesa. -"Ha utilizado su tarjeta de crédito hace tres horas en una gasolinera del norte"-

-"Tiene alguna otra propiedad? Algún pariente cerca de esa gasolinera? Algo que nos diga a dónde se dirige?"- siguió Jack, lanzando las preguntas en el mismo tono impaciente.

-"No, nada de propiedades ni parientes viviendo en esa zona. Pero los últimos días ha realizado varias llamadas telefónicas a una tal Melissa Atkins que vive en una urbanización a unos 60km dirección norte en la misma carretera que la gasolinera"- le informó.

-"Bien. Pásame su dirección y pon una orden de búsqueda para el coche de McNamara. Avisa también a la policía sobre la situación."- dijo Jack. -"Han llegado ya Sam y Martin?"- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Danny levantó la vista y vio a sus compañeros, con un café en la mano, dirigirse a la sala de tecnología para visionar las cintas que habían conseguido. -"Sí, hace un par de minutos."-

-"Bien. Que vayan a la tienda donde trabaja McNamara e interroguen a todos los empleados. Quiero saber si Owen la ha amenazado antes. Nosotros preguntaremos a sus vecinos. Tú encárgate de los videos y llámame en cuanto tengas algo."- ordenó Jack, antes de colgar.

Danny dejó el teléfono y movió un poco su silla para ver como Sam y Martin se ponían cómodos ante los televisores. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, se dirigió a la sala de tecnología a darles la _buena _noticia. Sin duda, no les iba a hacer mucha gracia…

* * *

**17h Oficinas del FBI (95horas desaparecido)**

El equipo al completo se había reunido alrededor de la mesa de conferencias, dispuestos a debatir las pistas que habían conseguido en las últimas horas. Justo cuando empezaba a parecer que las pistas que tenían se enfriaban, la aparición de Belinda McNamara y lo que ella pudiese saber abría una nueva línea de investigación.

-"El video de seguridad muestra a Owen inspeccionando el viejo almacén hace una semana, tal y como dijo su primo"- empezó Danny –"Y, dos días después, se ve como vuelve al almacén, esta vez con Harris quien carga con un paquete…"- siguió, mientras les mostraba un fotograma impreso en tonalidades grisáceas de lo que estaba explicando. –"… Estuvieron dentro apenas 15 minutos. Y al salir…"- les pasó otra fotografía. –"Lo hicieron sin el misterioso paquete."-

-"Fueron a instalar ese servidor"- comentó Vivian.

Danny simplemente asintió. -"Ni Owen ni Harris volvieron al almacén."- terminó.

Samantha suspiró. -"Todo eso ya lo suponíamos"- dijo, sintiéndose algo decepcionada. Esperaba que en esas cintas hubiese algo más de información que les fuera útil.

Danny sonrió a la vez que ponía una tercera fotografía ante los ojos de su compañera. En ésta se veía como Harris y Owen se montaban en una ranchera oscura. -"Sólo se ven las tres primeras letras de la matricula. Pero la policía ya tiene la descripción del vehículo. Nos avisaran si lo avistan"-

Samantha le echó una mirada molesta a su compañero por haberle echo creer que su caminata por los alrededores del almacén había sido inútil antes de centrarse de nuevo en el caso. -"Los compañeros de trabajo de McNamara no recuerdan haber visto a Owen por la tienda."- Empezó a explicar la agente lo que Martin y ella habían averiguado. -"En cambio, sí recuerdan como, unas horas después de que nosotros habláramos con él, su novio, Harris, fue a verla. Según varios testigos parecía muy nervioso."-

-"Nadie escuchó la conversación, pero parece acertado pensar que Owen no se había tomado muy bien que habláramos con él y temía su reacción."- añadió Martin.

-"Y tenía motivos"- comentó Danny al recordar el cadáver de Harris junto al río.

-"Sí que los tenía"- coincidió Vivian. -"Y en alertar a su novia. Un vecino vio a un tipo cuya descripción coincide con Owen discutir con McNamara hace dos días delante de su edificio. Por lo visto, el vecino tuvo que intervenir al ver como el hombre la arrinconaba y no la dejaba entrar en su apartamento."- Les explicó lo que Jack y ella habían conseguido.

-"Creeis que McNamara sabe algo?"- preguntó Martin.

-"Owen está convencido de ello, si no, no se habría molestado en amenazarla o registrar su piso."- comentó Jack.

-"Ni Harris en avisarla después de hablar con nosotros"- añadió Viv.

-"Qué hay del servidor?"- le preguntó Jack a Danny -"Han conseguido algo?"-

-"Sí, hace un par de horas consiguieron acceder a los datos. Ty está trabajando en obtener la dirección física de la red desde la que Gutiérrez se conectaba al servidor."- le informó. -"Parecía muy emocionado"- añadió con una mueca. -"Comentó algo de 'cazar hackers' o algo así"-

-"Y Valldaura?"- preguntó Jack.

-"Se fue en cuanto Ty dejó de necesitar su ayuda."-

En ese momento, un agente se acercó a Jack y le tendió un informe. Tras ojearlo un par de segundos, se puso en pie.

-"Parece que la policía ha encontrado el coche de McNamara en el aparcamiento de un motel de carretera a varios kilómetros de la urbanización de su amiga, Melissa Atkins."- les informó. -"Sam, Martin"- dijo, alzando su vista del informe. -"Vendreis conmigo. Iremos a ese motel y a hacerle una visita a la Sra. Atkins"- Ambos agentes asintieron y se pusieron en pie. -"Vivian, Danny"- se dirigió a los dos agentes que aun permanecían sentados. -"Dar con Owen es nuestra prioridad. Meted prisa a la policía y a Ty. Volved a revisar sus propiedades y las de su familia, amigos y conocidos. No puede haber desaparecido sin más"- Igual que habían hecho sus compañeros, Vivian y Danny asintieron, dirigiéndose a sus escritorios para realizar la tarea asignada, mientras observaban como el resto del equipo abandonaba la oficina.

* * *

**18h Oficinas del FBI (96horas desaparecido)**

Ambos agentes habían vuelto a repasar todo lo que tenían de Jeff Owen, empezando por volver a revisar sus llamadas telefónicas y cuentas bancarias. Como Jack había dicho, Owen no podía haber desaparecido sin más. Por mucho que lo hubiera planeado, tenía que haber dejado algún tipo de rastro tras él que pudieran seguir. Eso era lo que su experiencia les decía. Aún no habían encontrado un caso en el que no hubiera ni una pista, ni un solo hilo del que tirar. Quizás la primera vez que revisaron la información de la que disponían no vieron nada extraño, pero, con lo que sabían ahora puede que algo en aquellos informes cobrara sentido.

Tan absorto estaba en volver a leer listados e informes que ya casi era capaz de recitar de memoria, que no se dio cuenta del café que Vivian había dejado en su escritorio hasta que el suave aroma le devolvió a la realidad.

Alzó la vista y vio como Vivian, en pie a su lado, le sonreía.

-"Gracias"- le dijo, desperezándose un poco antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

Había estado tan concentrado que no se percató de que Vivian había estado en la sala de tecnología más de veinte minutos antes de volver al despacho con dos cafés. -"Ty aún no tiene nada, aunque es optimista"- dijo, volviendo a su escritorio. -"Parece que Valldaura ha sido de gran ayuda"- comentó, volviéndose hacia sus papeles no sin antes echarle una mirada que Danny no supo muy bien como interpretar.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Tanto rato sentado empezaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Nunca había sido un admirador del trabajo de oficina. Dio otro sorbo al café y, echándole una mirada a Vivian para asegurarse de que estaba metida en su trabajo, descolgó el teléfono.

Tenía una sensación extraña desde que, hacía unas horas, había acompañado a Anne a los ascensores. Estaba más callada. Sabía que no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si estaba más callada de lo habitual porque no sabía que era lo habitual en ella, pero, lo cierto, es que había notado algo extraño. En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia. Posiblemente estaba cansada. Pero a lo largo de la tarde no había hecho más que darle vueltas al asunto y ya no estaba tan seguro.

Dejó que sonaran varios tonos antes de darse por vencido. No estaba en su casa. Así que, buscó el número de su trabajo entre sus notas. No era muy probable que estuviera allí, al fin de cuentas, había pasado todo el día en las oficinas del FBI.

Maggie, la dueña de la librería, le confirmó sus sospechas. No había ido al trabajo ni había sabido nada de ella en todo el día. Sólo una llamada telefónica a primera hora de la mañana diciéndole que estaría en las oficinas del FBI y no sabía si podría ir a trabajar.

Danny se despidió de Maggie un poco preocupado. Tenía que haberla llamado antes, pero habían estado tan ocupados que no había tenido oportunidad. Y, ahora, al no dar con ella, estaba convencido de que algo no andaba bien.

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su café y lo dejó otra vez sobre la mesa. Se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras, mirando el ir y venir de varios agentes por el pasillo, pensaba en donde podría estar. Cuando esa mañana había llegado a la oficina, parecía estar bien. Algo nerviosa, pero bien. A lo largo del día se había pasado varias veces por la sala de tecnología y, para su sorpresa, se había encontrado con que Ty y ella parecían entenderse bastante bien. En una de sus _visitas_ incluso se habían aliado contra él llamándole _analfabeto informático._

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció de golpe cuando todo empezó a cuadrar en su mente. Había pasado todo el día con Ty, a menos de medio metro de un ordenador, hablando durante horas de temas informáticos… habría sido demasiada tentación?

Para saber dónde encontrarla sólo necesitó preguntarse a sí mismo donde estaría si le hubieran obligado a pasarse el día sentado ante una botella de ron. Y sólo dos lugares vinieron a su mente.

Con su sponsor… a quien ella no podía acudir ya que, Cesar, que era la persona a quien ella recurría en estos casos, estaba desaparecido.

Su bar favorito era el otro lugar que acudió a su mente…

Se puso en pie bruscamente, dando un par de pasos hacia el centro del despacho intentando quitarse de la mente la atractiva imagen de un bar lleno de gente.

-"Estás bien?"- le preguntó Vivian, desde su escritorio, mirándole con preocupación.

Danny cerró los ojos un momento antes de volverse hacia su compañera con una sonrisa. -"Sí, estoy bien"-

Por la expresión de Vivian supo que no la había engañado. -"No es nada."- volvió a intentarlo, esta vez sin sonreír.

Pero siguió sin colar, pues ahora Vivian le estaba, prácticamente, escudriñando con la mirada. Danny se sintió un poco incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas por parte de Vivian, pero normalmente iban dirigidas a testigos o sospechosos y, en contadas ocasiones, a Jack, pero nunca a él. Estaba a punto de volverse, incomodo por la situación, cuando la mirada de su compañera se suavizó y le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-"Has estado todo el día aquí metido."- le dijo, con el tono amable que siempre usaba con él. -"Deberías salir a tomar el aire y despejarte un poco."- le aconsejó.

Danny iba a oponerse, estaban en medio de una investigación, pero ella continuó hablando sin dejarle intervenir.

-"Tómate un par de horas"- fue una orden más que una sugerencia. -"Usalas para aclarar eso que te preocupa y poder centrarte en el caso."- añadió, con esa enigmática sonrisa aún en los labios. -"Te llamaré si hay novedades"-

Danny asintió, incapaz de decir nada, lo que no era muy habitual en él, pero Vivian era una de las pocas personas que, de vez en cuando, conseguía causarle esa reacción.

Recogió un poco el escritorio y se puso el abrigo. Después de preguntarle a Vivian si quería que le trajera algo de comer, salió del despacho con la sensación de tener los ojos de su compañera fijos en su espalda. Por un lado, se sentía aliviado de tener un par de horas libres, pero por el otro, se sentía un tanto sorprendido e intrigado por saber qué era lo que Vivian había averiguado.

La agente suspiró. No le había resultado difícil comprender lo que preocupaba a Danny. Sabía por propia experiencia que trabajar con la mente en otra parte no era bueno. Así que, puesto que no tenían una pista sólida que seguir hasta que Jack, Martin y Sam dieran con McNamara, que Danny releyera por quinta vez aquellos informes no le parecía prioritario.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y no os olvideis de contarme lo que os ha parecido!_

_Hasta pronto!! ;p  
_


	14. Rebelde

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior!! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Sólo recordaros que las cursivas, a parte de para marcar los flashbacks, tambien señalan lo que se dic en español. _

_Y como siempre, gracias a ukeleleboy por su ayuda y consejos!_

* * *

**  
**

**Cap 14: Rebelde **

**18h Neptune City (96horas desaparecido) **

El pequeño pueblo de Neptune City presentaba el típico aspecto de las áreas residenciales del extrarradio. Con sus casitas bajas, sus jardines con blancas vallas, verde césped y niños con bicicleta por las aceras. El paraíso de las familias de clase media de la sociedad americana.

Jack paró el coche delante de una casita blanca con un amplio porche delantero. Según los datos que tenían, era ahí donde vivía Melissa Atkins. Una investigación más a fondo, les había revelado que McNamara y la Sra. Atkins, cuyo apellido de soltera era Ford, habían sido compañeras de piso en Nueva York durante más de seis años, hasta que Melissa Ford se casó y pasó a ser la Melissa Atkins que residía en Nueva Jersey.

Ambos agentes observaron la amplia avenida y la casa con atención, en busca de algún signo de que Owen ya estuviera allí o de que algo no andara bien.

-"Todo parece en orden"- dijo Sam, sin dejar de observar la zona.

Jack dejó vagar su vista unos instantes más y, cuando estuvo completamente seguro, asintió lentamente. Bajando del coche, avanzaron con paso firme y decidido hacia la entrada principal de la bonita casa.

Un par de minutos después de que llamaran al timbre, una mujer en sus treinta, alta y de pelo corto y claro, les abrió la puerta. Ambos la reconocieron enseguida como Melissa Atkins.

-"En qué puedo ayudarles?"- preguntó, ojeando atentamente a sus inesperados visitantes.

-"Agentes Malone y Spade, del FBI"- de identificó Jack, mostrando su acreditación. -"Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre Belinda McNamara"-

La expresión de la mujer se volvió más rígida cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. -"Y qué quieren saber? No se nada de ella desde hace semanas…"-

Jack la miró unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente, sonrisa que dejaba bastante claro que no creía una sola palabra. -"Mire…"- empezó, en tono amigable pero a la vez autoritario. No era el momento de ser amable, se le acababa el tiempo. -"…su amiga está metida en un lío. Sabemos que la ha llamado varias veces estos últimos días y que hace unas horas ha usado su tarjeta de crédito en una gasolinera cercana. Así que, no nos haga perder el tiempo porque eso sólo nos traerá problemas… a todos"- dijo Jack, remarcando el 'a todos' y dejando claro que no iba a pasar una sola mentira.

Vieron como la expresión de la mujer cambiaba. Les miró indecisa antes de volver a centrar su atención en el agente Malone.

Por la manera en que le miraba, Jack supo qué era lo que venía a continuación, así que, alzó una mano para impedirle hablar. -"Espero no tener que recordarle que mentir a un agente federal es delito."- Samantha reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar la vieja pero efectiva amenaza que todos habían usado alguna vez.

Melissa les volvió a mirar con expresión de duda. Estaba claro que se debatía entre proteger a su amiga o meterse en un buen lío por ello, pues ese agente no parecía dispuesto a dejarle pasar una.

-"Belinda tiene problemas. Hemos venido a ayudar."- le dijo Sam, en un tono amable que claramente contrastaba con la brusquedad de las últimas palabras de Jack.

-"Ha estado aquí…"- empezó, un tanto insegura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

_Flashback _

_Una mujer joven de cabello rojizo y largo se bajó de un destartalado coche oscuro y se dirigió, a paso veloz y mirando a todas partes un tanto nerviosa, hacia el blanco porche de la casa ante ella. _

_Llamó al timbre varias veces y, cuando la puerta se abrió, entró al interior prácticamente arrollando a Melissa. _

_-"Qué ocurre?"- preguntó ésta, un poco asustada al ver a su amiga tan alterada. -"Qué es eso que no puedes contarme por teléfono?"- _

_Belinda, quien había cerrado la puerta tras ella y ahora miraba por la ventana ocultándose tras las cortinas, volvió su vista hacia Melissa. -"Está muerto"-susurró. _

_Melissa puso cara de no comprender. -"Quién?"- _

_-"Eduard"- dijo, a la vez que se alejaba de la ventana y caminaba sin rumbo por el salón. -"Ese loco con el que hacía negocios lo ha matado!"- _

_-"Cálmate"- intentó hacer que se sentara en el sofá, pero le fue inútil. Belinda estaba muy nerviosa, prácticamente histérica, y seguía dando vueltas por el salón. -"Por qué dices que lo ha matado? Dónde está Eduard?"- _

_-"Ya te lo he dicho! Ese loco lo ha matado!"- Repitió, algo más alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos. -"Me llamó la policía. Tuve que ir a identificar su cadáver."- Belinda se paró en seco y la miró a los ojos -"Le disparó y ahora viene a por mi."- _

_-"Quién?"-le preguntó Melissa, sintiéndose cada vez más asustada. En qué clase de lío se había metido su amiga? _

_-"Un tal Owen"-susurró Belinda. -"Tenían un negocio en marcha… algo ilegal"- Melissa la siguió mirando, esperando algo más de información. -"No sé de que se trataba. Eduard no quiso decírmelo. Pero ese Owen no es ningún angelito… Le dije que se alejara de él"- acabó entre sollozos, dejándose caer en el sofá. _

_Melissa se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su hombro, intentando consolarla, a la vez que ella intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. _

_-"Deberías acudir a la policía"- dijo al fin. _

_Belinda levantó la cabeza y la miró con cara de pánico. -"No, nada de policía. Sólo necesito desaparecer unos días."- Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, recobrando un poco la serenidad, se volvió de nuevo hacia Melissa. -"Sigues teniendo la vieja cabaña del bosque?"- le preguntó. _

_Melissa asintió, comprendiendo sus intenciones. -"Te traeré las llaves. También necesitarás algo de comida..."- añadió pensativa mientras la guiaba hacia la cocina... _

_Fin flashback _

-"Después de eso, se marchó"- concluyó Melissa.

-"Necesitaremos la dirección de esa cabaña"- dijo Jack, sacando su libreta de un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

* * *

**19h El Bronze (97horas desaparecido) **

Había tardado más de lo que esperaba en llegar. A esas horas mucha gente volvía a casa y, el ya de por sí, fluido tráfico de la ciudad, se veía incrementado, haciendo de la circulación una auténtica pesadilla. Y más, cuando se tenía prisa. Y por si fuera poco, parecía que el cielo también estaba en su contra, ahora incluso se había puesto a llover. Maldiciendo su suerte, aparcó en el primer sitio que encontró y se apresuró a entrar en el bar.

Danny se quitó el abrigo sin perder detalle del panorama ante él. Había mucha mas gente que la vez anterior que estuvo en el local y, por consiguiente, el ambiente era aún más espectacular.

Las mesas del fondo estaban ocupadas por un grupo bastante numeroso de jóvenes que parecían jugar en red. A su derecha había una zona de sofás ocupada por otro grupo que tecleaban frenéticamente sus portátiles y reían entre ellos. Un logo de llamativa luz de neon informaba que se trataba de la zona wireless. Hacia su izquierda y quedando prácticamente en el centro de la sala, había una gran pantalla plana. Por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba alrededor y las imágenes en ésta, supo que se trataba de una competición de videojuegos, y si su cultura general no le fallaba, una pequeña nave espacial intentaba destruir, colándose entre sus defensas, a la poderosa y mítica Estrella de la Muerte de Star Wars. El jugador en cuestión parecía estar haciéndolo bastante bien, pues cada vez se oían más vítores y aplausos entre el público.

Se acercó a la barra y dejó su abrigo sobre uno de los taburetes. Su vista aún escaneando el lugar en busca de algún rastro de ella. Estaba empezando a impacientarse. Dónde podía estar? No la veía por ninguna parte, quizás se había equivocado… puede que su reacción hubiese sido exagerada? Quizás ella tenía su problema más controlado de lo que él tenía el suyo…

En ese momento, el grupo de gente que rodeaba la gran pantalla plana estalló en un sonoro 'Oh!', haciendo que todos los presentes, Danny incluido, mirasen en esa dirección. El jugador había estrellado su nave a muy poca distancia del hueco por el que debía lanzar las bombas que librarían a la galaxia de semejante arma destructiva, lo que había causado una gran conmoción en la sala.

Danny se dirigió hacia el centro del local, observando atentamente todas las caras, mientras que, en la pantalla, la imagen de la nave estrellada fue rápidamente sustituida por el ranking de puntuaciones. El nombre del jugador, Louis, y su puntuación fueron aplastando las puntuaciones inferiores subiendo así posiciones en la lista. Finalmente, se paró en el recuadro que marcaba la segunda posición, desbancando así a todos los jugadores anteriores, excepto uno. El nombre en lo alto de la lista siguió intacto.

Danny paró en seco y leyó el nombre, sorprendido. Con llamativas letras azules, el nombre de Anne coronaba la lista. Ella había estado allí y puede que aún lo estuviese, pero había llegado tarde. No había resistido la tentación y después de tanto tiempo sin meterse en líos, había vuelto a tocar un ordenador. Y todo, porque ellos habían sido incapaces de hacer su trabajo. Porque él la había llamado para pedirle que les ayudara. Era él quien la había convencido…

La música que anunciaba una nueva partida le sacó de su trance, una tal Eddie estaba probando suerte como rebelde galáctico. Entre molesto, enfadado y decepcionado, se volvió hacia un grupo de mesas ocupado por gente que hablaba animadamente al lado de la pequeña zona de baile. Fue ahí donde la vio. Entre un grupo de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, bailando ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o quizás ignorándolo deliberadamente.

Se abrió paso entre la gente de forma más brusca de lo que era necesario, pero su enfado no hacía nada mas que aumentar. Debería haber ido a buscarla antes, él había empezado esa situación y la iba a terminar con o sin su consentimiento.

Llegó hasta Anne y, apartando de un manotazo al rubito que intentaba bailar con ella, se paró delante.

-"Eh!"- se quejó el chico, que parecía un universitario de último curso, encarándose con Danny. Éste se limitó a echarle una de sus mejores miradas de 'ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo' que había perfeccionado a lo largo de su carrera, lo que fue suficiente para que el muchacho captara la amenaza y se retirara.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Anne, vio que ésta le miraba con una expresión de disgusto en la cara. -"Así que a esto es a lo que te dedicas en tu tiempo libre, eh? A asustar a los más jóvenes…"- dijo, señalando con un gesto al rubito.

Él ignoró su comentario y siguió mirándola seriamente. -"Y tú a qué te dedicas?"- fue una acusación más que una pregunta.

Anne alzó una ceja, visiblemente molesta por el tono de su comentario, y dio varios de pasos hacia él, quedado a un par de palmos de distancia. -"A nada que te incumba"- dijo, pero ni el bajo tono de voz que había usado ni la música del local lograron esconder el enfado que se reflejó en su voz.

-"Me incumbe si has estado jugando con ordenadores"- respondió él, utilizando el mismo tono bajo y agresivo que ella.

La expresión de enfado de Anne cambió a una de incredulidad, para volver a ser sustituida por el enfado un minuto después. -"No sé de que hablas"- le dijo, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la barra.

Danny la cogio del brazo para impedir que se alejara y la volvió a acercar de un tiron. -"Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo"- le dijo. Y, en ese momento, como sincronizado con su conversación, la nave del tal Eddie estalló, dando por concluida la partida y mostrado de nuevo el ranking de las puntuaciones. -"Qué tienes que decir a eso?"- le preguntó, cuando su nombre en lo alto de la lista volvió a ser visible.

Anne le miró aun más molesta y, empujándole para obligarle a soltarla, dijo: -"Esa no soy yo!"-

Se quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, mientras sus mentes evaluaban al _adversario_. Ninguno de los dos reparó en el tiempo que permanecieron así y posiblemente hubiese sido mucho más si un grupo de personas no hubiesen empezado a vitorear el nombre de Anne para que jugara otra partida.

Danny desvió la mirada hacia el bullicioso grupo, mientras que Anne ni siquiera se movió. Un par de minutos después, una chica morena y bajita, de no más de veinte años, que vestía completamente de negro, subió a la plataforma e inició el juego, mientras a su espalda, el público aplaudía satisfecho.

Danny miró de nuevo a Anne, un tanto sorprendido. Y, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, no supo que decir. Había pensado lo peor. Pero qué podía hacer, eran cosas del oficio, estaba acostumbrado a ver el peor lado de las personas. Al fin de cuentas, ella estaba en ese bar, no?

-"Anne es un nombre bastante común…"- murmuró la chica, antes de girarse y volver a la pista de baile.

Danny suspiró, regañándose mentalmente por haber tenido tan poca fe. Pero, no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. No creía que Anne hubiese elegido ese bar al azar. Podría haber ido a cualquiera pero en cambio estaba en uno lleno de ordenadores. Quizás aún no había tocado ninguno, pero el hecho de que estuviera allí le dejaba claro que no tardaría en hacerlo. Reconocía los síntomas, él también había pasado por ellos, más veces de las que le gustaba admitir.

Se volvió decidido y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella, alejándola de la pista de baile y dirigiéndose a la salida. Después del desconcierto inicial, notó como Anne luchaba por intentar soltarse y tiraba en sentido contrario.

-"_Pero qué haces_?"- la oyó quejarse, mientras seguía intentando liberar su brazo.

Danny estaba decidido a sacarla de allí. Sabía lo que costaba mantenerse alejado de las adicciones y no iba a ser él, el causante de la recaída de nadie. Notó como Anne oponía cada vez más resistencia, así que se volvió y, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, mientras el otro seguía aferrado a su brazo, la obligó a caminar delante de él.

-"_Nos vamos de aquí_"- le respondió.

-"No!"- gritó, enfadada. Anne tampoco pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente, así que, ignorando las miradas curiosas que su actuación estaba acaparando, siguió intentando soltarse. -"_Me gusta este sitio_."- refunfuñó, cada vez más enfadada.

Inesperadamente, Danny la soltó. Más sorprendida que enfadada, se giró hacia el agente para decirle lo que opinaba de él, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver la manera en que éste la estaba mirando.

-"_No, no te gusta_"- dijo, simplemente, Danny.

Anne le miró desconcertada. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. No quería estar ahí, no quería bailar esa horrible música ni hablar con ninguno de los presentes. Dejó vagar su vista por el local que sólo unos minutos antes le había parecido la versión terrenal del paraíso y se dio cuenta que ese lugar no le gustaba lo mas mínimo.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que en otros tiempo le hubiese encantado, quizás por eso había ido? Se había pasado el día hablando de temas informáticos por primera vez en años, podía ser que eso le hubiese hecho recordar o incluso desear volver a ser quien fue y esa persona la había llevado hasta allí? Esa parte de su personalidad que había vivido reprimida en lo más hondo de su mente todo ese tiempo…

Su vista vagó del grupo de jugadores en red a la gran pantalla plana y se sorprendió al descubrir que, la necesidad de estar ahí que había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos, había desaparecido.

Aún un tanto desconcertada, alzó su vista y se encontró con una par de ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente. Se sintió un poco incómoda bajo esa atenta mirada, pero ésta se suavizó en cuanto Danny comprendió que la chica había entrado en razón.

Aún así, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de moverse. Se quedaron ahí, plantados uno delante del otro, mirándose. Ajenos al jaleo que reinaba en el local y a la gente que pasaba por su lado. Ninguno de los dos se veía con fuerzas de apartar la vista, había algo en los ojos del otro que no acababan de distinguir ni comprender, pero que cuanto más miraban, con más claridad lo veían.

Fue Anne la primera en reaccionar. La mirada de Danny la había cogido por sorpresa. Más bien, fue la expresividad de sus ojos lo que la había cogido por sorpresa. Aun viéndolo por primera vez, tuvo la certeza de que esa expresividad era más habitual de lo que ella creía. Un tanto desconcertada por ello, su reacción a dicha mirada y todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, se volvió y, caminando un tanto insegura entre la gente, se dirigió a la salida.

Intentando quitarse de la cabeza esa mirada, abrió la puerta y respiró el frío aire del exterior. Aún estaba algo molesta, pero a la vez también agradecida de que hubiera ido a buscarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella de esa manera. Aunque, lo estuviera haciendo por trabajo, no dejaba de ser agradable.

Danny la observó unos segundos antes de seguirla hacia la puerta, desviando un poco su rumbo para recoger su abrigo de donde lo había dejado al entrar. Sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir y sin querer examinarlo con demasiado detenimiento por si acaso, salió del local dos pasos por detrás de Anne.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo. Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_Hasta pronto!!_


	15. Sustituto

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! _

_Aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo. Espero q os guste. _

_Y como siempre, gracias a ukeleleboy por su ayuda y consejos!_

* * *

**Cap 15: Sustituto **

**19horas Motel Acapulco (97horas desaparecido) **

Martin aparcó el oscuro vehículo de la agencia delante de la sucia entrada a la caseta que ejercía las funciones de recepción del destartalado motel. Nada más salir del coche, un joven oficial de la policía local, vestido de uniforme, fue a su encuentro.

-"Agente Fitzgerald?"- preguntó y, al ver como Martin asentía, al tiempo que le mostraba su identificación, continuó hablando. -"McNamara no está en su habitación. El recepcionista asegura que salió hace unas 3 horas y que aún no ha vuelto"- le resumió, eficientemente, la situación el agente, mientras le guiaba hacia la habitación que ocupaba la mujer.

Antes de ponerse en camino hacia Neptuno City, Jack había llamado a la policía local alertándoles de la situación.

-"Algún rastro de Owen?"- preguntó Martin.

-"No hemos visto por aquí a ningún forastero conduciendo una ranchera que coincida con la descripción en las últimas semanas"- aseguró el agente.

Martin sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta. En los pueblos pequeños no solían olvidar una cara y menos, la de un desconocido.

Cuando llegaron ante la puerta de la habitación, el agente la abrió usando las llaves que le había prestado el recepcionista del motel minutos antes de la llegada de Martin, y esperó a que éste entrara primero.

Martin entró en la pequeña habitación. Ésta no ofrecía un mejor aspecto que el exterior del edificio. Las paredes estaban llenas de manchas de humedad, la moqueta tenía suciedad incrustada de la que ya nunca podrían separarla y las sábanas de la cama estaban completamente descoloridas debido al elevado número de lavados a los que habían sido sometidas. 'Al menos las lavan' pensó Martin, mientras inspeccionaba la mesita de noche.

-"No ha entrado nadie antes de que llegara?"- preguntó Martin, ojeando varios papeles sobre el escritorio. -"Agente…?"- frunció el ceño al recordar que no le había preguntado el nombre.

-"McGregor"- respondió el joven agente. -"He llegado hace apenas treinta minutos y he aparcado el coche detrás para no alertarla por si aparecía. Nadie ha entrado aquí en ese tiempo ni han preguntado por la Srta. McNamara"-

Martin asintió, levantando la vista unos segundos para mirar al joven agente quien se había quedado en la puerta y observaba con detenimiento e interés cada movimiento del agente federal.

Éste siguió con el registro de la habitación. Revisó la cajonera, la pequeña bolsa con ropa que había a los pies de la cama y el baño.

-"No se donde habrá ido, pero parece que piensa volver."- dijo, pensando en voz alta, sobre el resultado del registro. Al ver la interrogativa mirada del agente McGregor, añadió. -"Sus cosas están aquí. No parece que falte nada ni que se haya marchado con prisa."-

El joven agente, sin moverse de la puerta, observó el interior de la habitación y asintió al comprender las deducciones de Martin.

-"Y qué hacemos ahora?"- preguntó.

Martin sonrió, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, seguido por un desconcertado agente local.

…

Poco después, un destartalado coche azul oscuro paró delante del motel. Una mujer alta, de largo cabello rojizo y cargada con una bolsa, bajó del vehículo y, presurosa, se dirigió hacia la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Aún no había metido la llave en la vieja cerradura cuando un agente policial apareció a su derecha, llamando su atención.

-"Srta. McNamara?"- preguntó, examinándola con la vista y reconociéndola como la mujer a la que estaban buscando.

La expresión de ésta al verle cambió por completo y, dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el coche. Para su sorpresa, aún no había dado dos pasos, cuando notó como unos fuertes brazos la atrapaban de un zarpazo y la levantaban fácilmente en el aire, impidiéndole salir corriendo.

-"Se acabó eso de huir"- dijo Martin, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo pero sin llegar a soltarla.

* * *

**El Bronze **

El aire frío y el chispear constante de la lluvia la ayudaron a despejar un poco su mente de la extraña niebla en la que había estado sumida durante las últimas horas. Echó una rápida ojeada a la calle y vio que estaba prácticamente desierta, con varios charcos a lo largo de la acera que reflejaban la poca luz de las farolas. Miró su reloj. Pasaban de las siete de la tarde. Había estado ahí más de tres horas… se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

Cerró su cazadora y metió las manos en los bolsillos intentando así protegerse un poco del frío de la noche neoyorquina. Se giró hacia la vieja puerta del bar justo a tiempo de ver salir a Danny, quien, con un gesto muy parecido al suyo, se abrochó su abrigo y metió sus manos en los cálidos bolsillos.

Y así, se encontraron de nuevo uno frente al otro. Sólo que en apenas unos minutos habían cambiado el amplio bar por una solitaria calle y la cálida atmósfera del local por el frío y la lluvia del exterior.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, en un par de ocasiones Anne estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cada vez cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Danny estaba convencido de que acabaría por soltarlo, pues por su expresión supo que la batalla que estaba librando en su mente, decidiendo si hablar o no, se estaba decantando por la primera opción. Y comprendió que no se equivocaba cuando, al tercer intento, por fin habló.

-"Por qué has venido?"- preguntó, señalando con un gesto la entrada al local.

-"Estaba preocupado"- se limitó a responder.

Anne puso cara de no acabar de creérselo, pero no insistió. Posiblemente la había encontrado antes de que hiciese alguna tontería, así que el motivo por el que él estuviera allí no era tan importante. Que más daba si estaba allí porque era su trabajo o le habían enviado, intentó convencerse a si misma, ignorando el hecho de que en el fondo le hubiese gustado que su presencia allí se debiera a auténtica preocupación.

-"Bueno, pues te has salido con la tuya"- dijo, alzando sus manos a modo de derrota antes de volver a meterlas en los bolsillos. -"Ya estoy fuera. Y ahora…"- añadió, mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar por la acera. -"…creo que me voy a casa."-

Danny la observó unos segundos antes de decidirse a seguirla. -"Seguro que estás bien?"- preguntó, caminando a su lado.

Anne le volvió a echar otra de esas miradas de 'no acabo de creerme lo que me estás contando pero fingiré que sí.' Danny se preguntó si esa chica confiaba realmente en alguien. -"Seguro que puedes quedarte sola?"- insistió.

Ahora le miraba alzando una ceja y, con una expresión que, aun a pesar de haberse conocido hacía apenas unos días, empezaba a conocer muy bien. La cabeza ladeada y los ojos un tanto entornados. La misma expresión que había puesto cuando la había la había acusado de la desaparición de César, la misma con la que le había soltado un par de buenas frescas sin importarle estar hablando con un agente federal y sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento. Así que, alzando una mano, intentó evitar una nueva discusión, hablando primero.

-"Yo también he pasado por ello."- empezó, en tono amable, intentando darle a entender que no había ido a pelear. -"En realidad, aún paso por ello de vez en cuando"- rectificó y, observando que tenía su plena atención, continuó. -"Y sé que cuesta estar solo en un momento así. Ya sé que no soy César… pero ya que estoy aquí…"-

Anne le miró pensativa unos segundos, antes de seguir caminando con la vista fija en el suelo. Danny caminó a su lado durante unos minutos, no muy seguro de haberla convencido, cuando la oyó suspirar.

-"Hay una cafetería un par de calles más abajo"- la escuchó decir. Asintió, satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya, mientras dejaba que en su cara se dibujara una de sus famosas muecas.

Vio como le miraba de reojo y ponía los ojos en blanco al ver su expresión de triunfo. -"Me caes fatal"- murmuró antes de acelerar el paso. Lo que solamente hizo que la mueca de Danny se ampliara.

Varios minutos después, entraron en la sencilla cafetería. Amplias mesas, larga barra de mármol y rubias camareras decoraban el local al más clásico estilo americano. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba a la ventana y, mientras observaban a varias personas pasear por el mojado asfalto, una de las camareras ya les había servido café. O ese extraño brebaje al que llaman café en ese país.

Anne puso cara de disgusto mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la taza de cerámica y la alejaba un poco de ella, intentando evitar que le llegara el desagradable aroma. Aún así, mantuvo sus manos sobre la taza, dejando que parte de la calidez de ésta pasara a sus frías manos.

Cuando Danny dio el primer sorbo a su intento de café no pudo reprimir una cara de asco que no pasó desapercibida por el agente.

-"Nunca me acostumbraré a ver como la gente bebe eso"- comentó.

-"No te gusta el café?"- preguntó Danny un tanto agradecido por haber encontrado tan rápidamente un tema de conversación inocente.

-"Si con la palabra café te refieres al agua sucia que estás bebiendo… Entonces, no, creo que no me gusta el café"-

-"Europeos…"- murmuró Danny. -"siempre tan quisquillosos con su café. Deberías probarlo, no está tan malo."- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-"Eso me lo cuentas cuando ese líquido negro te agujere el estómago"- le respondió igualando su sonrisa. -"Hasta entonces seguiré usándolo de estufita portátil, muchas gracias."-

Danny volvió a sonreír y, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, le dio un nuevo sorbo a su café, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la nueva cara de asco de Anne. Esto iba a ser interesante, se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que se acomodaba mejor es su asiento.

La conversación siguió centrada en el café durante varios minutos más, convirtiéndose así en una especia de tema neutral entre ellos. Algo de lo que hablar y, sorprendentemente, no acabar discutiendo. Por desgracia, esa agradable charla no iba a durar mucho más, pues ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar el motivo por el que estaban allí.

Las manos de Anne, una vez volvieron a su temperatura habitual, empezaron a juguetear con la taza, dejando que su nerviosismo e intranquilidad se mostrara de esta manera.

Danny había estado en muchos interrogatorios y demasiadas reuniones de AA como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero aun así optó por ignorarlo y seguir con la conversación. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo estaba pasando bien, dadas las circunstancias.

Cuando poco después, Anne le preguntó por los avances en el caso, entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de que el corto momento de agradable charla que habían compartido estaba llegando a su fin.

Le comentó los últimos avances de la investigación, siempre omitiendo los detalles importantes para no poner el caso en peligro, pero lo suficiente para que comprendiera que en las últimas horas habían avanzado mucho.

-"Entonces esa mujer sabe donde está César?"- preguntó, algo más esperanzada.

-"Es posible, pero no hay nada seguro hasta que hablemos con ella"- le respondió, no queriéndole dar demasiadas esperanzas por si al final resultaba ser otra pista falsa.

Anne le miró atentamente unos segundos antes de preguntar. -"Y por qué no estás trabajando?"-

Danny sonrió. Estaba esperando esa pregunta. -"Los agentes del FBI también necesitamos descansar, sabes?"-

-"Oh! _Claro_."- respondió con media sonrisa y sintiéndose un tanto estúpida con la pregunta. Eran personas al fin de cuentas, no podían trabajar 24 horas al día.

-"Ademas, tenía algo urgente que hacer"- continuó, borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y mirándola atentamente.

Anne le devolvió la mirada un tanto desconcertada por sus palabras, hasta que un par de segundos después… -"Oh!"- … comprendió a que se refería. -"No tienes por que estar aquí, estoy bien"- le aseguró.

-"No es esa la impresión que me da"- le respondió, señalando con un gesto hacia sus manos.

Anne dejó de jugar con la taza en cuanto fue consciente de que la pobre debía estar más que mareada y, volviendo a mirar al agente, le volvió a asegurar que estaba bien. Mientras obligaba a sus manos a estarse quietecitas encima de la mesa.

Danny la miró serio unos segundos y sonrió levemente al ver como, ahora que sus manos descansaban inmóviles sobre la mesa, era su pierna derecha la que había heredado el nerviosismo, pues no paraba de moverse bajo la mesa.

-"No puedes engañarme. Cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que he pasado por tu misma situación"- le dijo, serio de nuevo. -"Y sé que en estos momentos lo último que se necesita es estar solo"-

Anne suspiró, un tanto molesta consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de convencerle y con él por ser tan testarudo. Pero la verdad es que no le apetecía nada quedarse sola. Así que, si no podía contar con la ayuda de Cesar, tendría que apañárselas con el inesperado sustituto.

-"Pues si ya sabes que no estoy bien, para qué preguntas?"- aunque eso no quería decir que tuviese que ser amable…

-"Prefieres que me vaya?"- dijo Danny, alzando una ceja, pero sin hacer ningún intento por ponerse en pie.

Anne le miró unos segundos antes de, entre dientes, murmurar un casi inaudible 'no'. Observó, ausente, la calle y, como la lluvia volvía a caer con fuerza de nuevo, antes de volver su atención otra vez hacia Danny.

-"Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de un ordenador"- empezó en un murmullo. -"y que no tenía que hablar de eso... al menos, en voz alta."- Suspiró un par de veces antes de coger la taza y juguetear con ella de nuevo, ahora ya sin importarle que Danny viera su estado de ánimo. -"Normalmente, cuando no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, me basta con hacer un par de crucigramas. Ya sabes, me mantengo ocupada, pienso en otra cosa y al final se me pasa. Cuando no es así, llamo a Cesar y le doy un poco la lata. Hablamos sobre cualquier tontería durante un rato hasta que me siento más tranquila."-

Los ojos de Danny no la dejaron de observar ni un segundo mientras hablaba. Su expresión un tanto triste y su mirada fija de nuevo en la pobre taza, a la que no paraba de marear, le permitieron ver lo vulnerable que parecía en ese momento, y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de recaer.

-"No había nadie más, a parte de César, a quien pudieras recurrir?"- preguntó, sintiéndose un tanto dolido cuando vio en su mirada la respuesta.

-"Sin contar a tu sponsor, cuantas personas más hay en tu lista?"- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

No necesitó meditar demasiado en ello, se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano y, lamentablemente, sobrarían dedos. Pero nunca había sido una persona dada a explicar sus problemas a nadie. Eran suyos y él los solucionaría, y hasta ahora no habían podido con él… excepto la bebida, tuvo que rectificarse, para ese problema en especial sí tuvo que pedir ayuda… pero aun así, seguía siendo su problema y no lo compartiría a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

Al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Anne, supo que ella había comprendido su respuesta sin necesidad de que la dijera en voz alta. Intentando evitar la sensación de incomodidad que hablar de su problema le estaba empezando a causar, se levantó y cogió un periódico de una de las mesas cercanas. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando y lo colocó delante de Anne.

Está le miró sorprendida a la vez que cogía el bolígrafo que él acababa de sacarse del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y ahora le estaba tendiendo.

-"Hora del crucigrama"- sonrió Danny.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo. Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_Hasta pronto!!_


	16. Crucigrama

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! _

_Aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo. Espero q os guste. __Sólo recordaros que las cursivas, a parte de para marcar los flashbacks, tambien señalan lo que se dice en español._

_Y como siempre, gracias a ukeleleboy por su ayuda y consejos!_

* * *

**Cap 16: Crucigrama **

**19:30horas Motel Acapulco (97.5horas desaparecido) **

Belinda McNamara estaba sentada en la pequeña cama de su habitación un tanto intranquila. Su primera reacción al ver al policía había sido salir huyendo. La presencia del agente la había asustado. Habían pasado muchas cosas en pocas horas y no sabía en quien confiar. Por si fuera poco, ese agente del FBI había aparecido de la nada, bloqueándole la salida. Y ahí se encontraba, en la vieja habitación del motel con un agente del FBI sentado frente a ella y un agente de policía que la observaba desde la puerta.

-"Srta. McNamara"- empezó Martin, mirando a la mujer atentamente. -"Sabemos de quien está huyendo. Le aseguro que no permitiremos que nada le ocurra. Pero necesito que me cuente lo que sabe"-

Belinda dudó un momento, mirando fijamente sus manos, no muy segura de que hacer. No es que antes supiera lo que estaba haciendo, el único pensamiento coherente que había sido capaz de tener desde que vio el cuerpo sin vida del pobre Eduard había sido huir y cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Volvió a mirar a Martin. Éste no había dejado de observarla ni un momento y eso no le permitía centrarse. Martin se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba muy asustada y no terminaba de confiar en él, así que suavizando su mirada, asintió lentamente para convencerla de que lo que le había dicho era cierto. Ahora que la habían encontrado, el FBI se encargaría de su protección, no tenía por que seguir preocupándose por huir de Harris.

Vio como suspiraba y sus ojos ganaban cierta determinación, antes de sentarse más erguida y preguntarle que era lo que necesitaban saber.

-"Lo que sepa de Owen, o de lo que Harris y él estaban planeando."- dijo Martin, más esperanzado al ver la disposición de Belinda a cooperar.

-"No es que sepa demasiado…"- murmuró la mujer. -"Eduard nunca me dijo gran cosa… Solo sé que todo empezó como una venganza contra LaboTech por haberle despedido. Estaba muy enfadado, por eso robó esos chips. No sé como conoció a ese Owen, pero en cuanto apareció él, el plan se volvió más peligroso. Eduard no parecía ser consciente de ello, no paraba de hablar del dinero que iban a conseguir. Intenté prevenirle, pero no me escuchó…"- dijo algo mas apenada.

-"No recuerda que le dijera algo sobre su plan? O sobre Owen? Dónde vive? Con quién se relaciona?"- preguntó Martin.

Belinda le miró pensativa unos segundos. -"Ahora que lo dice…"- se mordió el labio intentando recordar. -"Recuerdo una conversación telefónica que…"- se interrumpió al ver como el agente McGregor abría la puerta dejando entrar a un par de personas.

Martin se volvió y, con un gesto, saludó a Jack y Sam quienes acababan de llegar de casa de la amiga de Belinda. Martin les había llamado hacía apenas quince minutos para decirles que la había encontrado.

Jack y Sam se quedaron en pie, al lado del agente McGregor, en silencio, dejando que Martin siguiera con la entrevista. Éste se volvió hacia Belinda y le pidió que siguiera.

-"Como iba diciendo…"- empezó de nuevo la mujer, un tanto insegura, al ver tanta gente desconocida en la habitación. -"Hubo una llamada telefónica hará unas tres semanas…"-

_Flashback _

_Belinda estaba preparando algo de cena en su pequeña cocina mientras intentaba convencer a Eduard para que preparara la mesa. Éste, que estaba más pendiente del partido de béisbol que daban por televisión, fingía no oír nada. _

_-"Me estás oyendo?"- le dijo Belinda, asomándose al salón. _

_-"Mm?"- la miró Eduard con carita inocente. _

_Belinda sonrió. -"No te hagas el tonto y pon la mesa"- dijo, lanzándole el mantel. _

_Justo en ese momento, el móvil de Eduard sonó y, haciendo un gesto que decía, 'el teléfono primero, la mesa después' le devolvió el mantel antes de descolgar. _

_-"Hombres…"- murmuró Belinda, mientras colocaba el mantel sobre la mesa y sacaba de un cajón un par de servilletas. Volvió a la cocina, removió la olla y fue de nuevo al salón a terminar de preparar la mesa. No había prestado atención a la conversación de Eduard hasta que oyó algo que llamó su atención. _

_-"Te digo que es nuestro hombre. Si no quiere ayudarnos por las buenas habrá que hacerle cambiar de opinión"- _

_No fue lo que dijo, sino el tono de voz. Belinda le miró un poco sorprendida, nunca había visto a Eduard hablar de esa manera. Su voz había sonado casi como una amenaza. _

_-"Sí, eso será lo mejor. Y que haremos con él?"- _

_Hubo una pausa, mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor. _

_-"Estas seguro de que nadie va por ahí?"- _

_Guardó silencio de nuevo. _

_-"Y donde dices que está ese edificio? Cerca del puente de Brooklyn?"- preguntó más interesado. _

_-"Bien, bien. Lo se, no te preocupes. Lo tendré todo listo para entonces."- dijo, antes de colgar. _

_Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá ignorando a Belinda. _

_-"De qué iba eso?"- le preguntó, deseando que lo que le había parecido oír no fuera verdad. _

_-"Nada"- refunfuñó Eduard desde el sofá. _

_-"Eduard, que estáis tramando?"- se puso delante de él impidiéndole ver la televisión. _

_Harris suspiró algo molesto. -"Te importa apartarte? Intento ver el partido"- _

_-"Cuando me cuentes de que iba esa conversación!"- le respondió, más seria. _

_-"Como quieras…"- murmuró de mal humor, a la vez que se ponía en pie, cogía su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta. -"Estaré en el bar de Bill"- gruñó antes de cerrar de un portazo, dejando a una sorprendida y preocupada Belinda en el apartamento. _

_Fin Flashback _

-"Eso es todo lo que pude oír."- siguió la mujer. -"No volvió a sacar el tema ni a responder al teléfono conmigo presente. Solía meterse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta."- dijo, algo apenada, al volver a pensar en la suerte que había corrido su novio.

Martin puso una mano sobre su brazo intentando darle algo de apoyo.

Jack, quien había estado escuchando en silencio la información que les estaba proporcionando McNamara, salió de la habitación. Respirando el suave aire del anochecer, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo acercó a su oído.

-"Johnson"- escuchó la voz de su amiga y compañera al otro lado de la línea.

-"Vivian, hemos encontrado a McNamara. Está bien, pero no sabe gran cosa."- empezó a ponerla al día. -"Lo único que nos ha podido decir es que Owen le habló a Harris sobre un edificio cerca del puente de Brooklyn"-

-"Según nuestros informes, Owen no tiene propiedades por la zona"- respondió Vivian, sin necesidad de comprobar la información, pues era algo que ambos sabían.

-"Lo sé. Pero ha de haber alguna relación entre ese edificio y Owen, igual que ocurrió con el almacén de su primo."- comentó Jack.

-"Creo que no será necesario averiguarlo…"- dijo la agente, mientras se ponía en pie y salía de la oficina en dirección a la sala de tecnología.

-"Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Jack empezando a impacientarse.

-"Ty ha estado rastreando la señal de las conexiones de Mimo y ha conseguido reducir la búsqueda a una docena de puntos de acceso diferentes."-

Jack asintió entendiendo a donde quería ir a parar Vivian.

Ty alzó la vista de la pantalla al escuchar entrar a la agente. Ésta le sonrió y avanzó hacia él.

-"Aún no tengo la dirección exacta, pero me estoy acercando."- le informó. -"De las quince posibilidades iniciales ya he conseguido descartar seis de ellas"-

Vivian asintió satisfecha y, aun con su móvil pegado a la oreja, preguntó: -"Puede que no sea necesario que sigas buscando. Alguno de esos accesos fue hecho desde Brooklyn?"-

Ty tecleó frenéticamente durante unos treinta segundos y la pantalla, que antes estaba llena de largas líneas de letras verdes, ahora mostraba un plano de la ciudad con diversos puntos rojos sobre ella.

-"Aquí lo tiene"- dijo, haciendo un zoom a la zona de la ciudad por la que la agente se había interesado.

Vivian sonrió al ver un único punto rojo en todo el plano, a un par de calles del puente. -"Jack, lo tenemos."-

Escuchó suspirar a su jefe al otro lado de la línea y se lo imaginó pasándose una mano por el pelo y una leve sonrisa en los labios. -"Bien, quiero que Danny y tú os llevéis a un equipo y aseguréis la zona. Pero simplemente observad, no quiero que hagáis nada hasta que yo llegue."-

* * *

**Cafetería **

El crucigrama ya tenía la mayoría de las casillas rellenadas, pero había varias definiciones que aún se le resistían. Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y golpeando la mesa con el boli que tenía en la otra, meditaba sobre las posibles soluciones.

Danny no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento, mientras que Anne, tan absorta en resolver el crucigrama, no se había dado ni cuenta. Desde el momento en que había empezado a investigarla o, más bien, desde la primera vez que habló con ella, tenía esa extraña sensación de querer saber más. Al principio lo atribuyó al caso. Sabía que ocultaba algo e investigarla había servido para calmar un poco esa sensación. Pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse el motivo por el que esa bonita, lista e ingeniosa mujer pasaba las noches recluida en su casa ante un cuaderno de crucigramas. Tenía que ver con el motivo por el que vino a Nueva York, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Pero qué era lo que la había impulsado a dar un cambio tan radical en su vida era algo que desconocía… Siguió estudiándola unos segundos más. Qué te ha traído hasta aquí, Anne Valldaura?

-"Humedecer algo hasta quedar completamente calado de un líquido"- la escuchó decir, segundos antes de que alzara su vista y le mirara de manera interrogativa.

Danny, que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Intentando que ella no lo notara, se sentó a su lado y se aclaró la garganta, fingiendo estar concentrado en el crucigrama.

Anne acercó el periódico un poco a él y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre una mano mientras, a su lado, Danny cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba sobre el papel.

Observó detenidamente su perfil. Su chaqueta descansaba en el respaldo de la otra silla, en la que había estado sentado hacía apenas unos segundos, lo que dejaba ver las arrugas en la espalda de su blanca camisa. Sin duda, resultado de haber pasado gran parte del día sentado. Tenía sus brazos cruzados ante él y sus manos, las que solía mover inconscientemente al hablar, descansaban inmóviles sobre la mesa. Una de ellas, se alzó inesperadamente hacia su cabeza, despeinando un poco más su corto pelo y remarcando el aspecto de "recién levantado" que tenía siempre. Su expresión seria y sus ojos un tanto entornados, indicaban que estaba concentrado. Y de pronto, esa mueca…

-"Agualido!"-dijo, sonriendo, dando un par de golpecitos con el dedo sobre las casillas donde debía escribirse la palabra.

Anne volvió a mirar al crucigrama y, un par de segundos después, levantó la vista de nuevo hacia él negando con la cabeza.

-"Cómo que no?"- dijo Danny, dejando de sonreír. -"Tiene el numero de letras adecuado"-

-"Pero le fallan un par de letras que ya hay escritas"- se quejó la chica.

-"Porque estarán mal"- dijo Danny. -"Escribe agualido y rehaz el resto"-

-"No están mal"- volvió a quejarse, moviendo su mano y evitando así que Danny le quitase el boli y escribiera su solución.

-"Dame el bolígrafo"- la amenazó falsamente antes de intentar quitárselo de nuevo.

Anne retiró la mano, pero esta vez el agente fue más rápido y la agarró con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra intentaba abrir los dedos que mantenían preso a _su_ bolígrafo.

-"Eh! El boli es mío"- dijo, mientras seguía intentando hacerse con él.

-"_No seas crío_"- gruñó Anne, tratando de liberar su manita.

-"Ejem"- oyeron como alguien se aclaraba la garganta delante de ellos. Sorprendidos, alzaron la vista para ver a una de las rubias camareras que les miraba como si fueran un par de bichos raros, interrupción que dio por concluida la pequeña batalla por el bolígrafo.

Danny la soltó y Anne aprovechó para cambiar el bolígrafo de mano, alejándolo así aún más del agente. El le lanzó una mirada molesta antes de poner su mejor carita de buen chico y desviar su atención hacia la camarera, lo que tuvo el efecto deseado, ya que ahora ésta miraba a Danny con una gran sonrisa.

-"Más café?"- Le preguntó la sonriente camarera.

-"Sí, gracias"- respondió Danny, tendiéndole su taza.

Una vez la hubo rellenado, se volvió hacia Anne.

-"Una oferta muy tentadora, pero creo que paso. Gracias"- La camarera asintió y se dirigió a la siguiente mesa.

Ambos la observaron rellenar un par de tazas más antes de mirarse. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Anne fue incapaz de seguir conteniéndose y empezó a reír, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a la camarera, intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez que habían estado a punto de regañarla en un lugar público.

Danny la miró sonriendo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que la veía reír.

-"Por donde íbamos?"- preguntó, captando de nuevo la atención de Anne. -"Ah, sí! Mi bolígrafo."- dijo, tendiendo su mano.

-"No pienso dejar que escribas eso. Además, 'agualido' ni siquiera existe. Dónde aprendiste ingles?"- dijo, aún riendo.

-"En la escuela, y tú?"- alzó una ceja.

-"Visitando foros. De ahí mi perfecta pronunciación."- respondió, imitando el acento neoyorquino y ganándose una carcajada de Danny.

-"Agualido…"- murmuró Anne releyendo la definición. Se giró para decirle algo, pero al ver la manera en que Danny estaba sonriendo, lo cambió por un: -"Qué?"-

-"Nada."- hizo un gesto de desinterés, antes de agregar. -"sólo, que no estaba seguro de que supieras reír."-

Anne puso cara de ofendida. -"Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que podías ser amable."-

La sonrisa de Danny se amplió, a lo que Anne soltó un nuevo: -"Qué?"-

-"Amable, eh?"- dijo, alzando una ceja.

Anne fue incapaz de esconder su sonrisa. -"No te lo creas demasiado, sigues cayéndome fatal"-

-"No, eso no es verdad. Me encuentras encantador"-

Anne estaba a punto de recordarle que ella había dicho "amable" y no "encantador", cuando Danny pasó un brazo por detrás de su silla y se inclinó hacia ella. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya, casi tanto como cuando, un par de días atrás, la acorraló después de su primera visita al Bronze. E, igual que en esa ocasión, su mente volvió a quedarse en blanco ante la invasión de su espacio personal por parte de Danny.

Éste, cuya sonrisa se había transformado en una de sus muecas, le susurró –"Te doy tres minutos para encontrar la palabra correcta o escribiré 'agualido' aunque no exista"- mientras con su mano libre atrapaba la de Anne y le quitaba el bolígrafo.

En cuanto Danny empezó a alejarse, el efecto que su cercanía había causado empezó a desaparecer y, tras parpadear un par de veces, Anne consiguió reaccionar. Agarró la mano del agente y le impidió llevarse el bolígrafo.

Éste se sorprendió, aunque no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro. Anne se inclinó hacia él y, acercándose mucho más de lo que el se había acercado, fue su turno de sonreír y susurrar: -"Empapado"-

Danny, demasiado fascinado por la manera en que esos finos labios habían formado la palabra, tardó en comprender que se trataba de la respuesta a la definición del crucigrama. Aún así, su mano no soltó el bolígrafo, impidiendo a Anne escribir la palabra correcta y, de paso, alejarse de él.

Estaba planteándose seriamente el acercarse un poco más, cuando notó algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con su mano libre, desplegó el móvil y lo pegó a su oído, mientras su otra mano seguía entre la de Anne y el bolígrafo, y sus ojos estudiaban el rostro de ella que ahora, debido al movimiento que había hecho para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo, estaba bastante más cerca.

-"Danny?"- escuchó la voz de Vivian llamarle desde el otro lado de la línea.

Eso bastó para sacarlo de su trance. Se apartó bruscamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, pasándose una mano por la cara antes de responder. -"Sí, dime."-

-"Jack, Sam y Martin han dado con McNamara. Entre lo que ella sabía y el rastreo de Ty tenemos una dirección."- le informó la agente de los avances que había habido en la investigación en su ausencia. -"Jack quiere que lo preparemos todo para entrar en el edificio."-

-"Bien. Estaré en la oficina en veinte minutos."- respondió, poniéndose en pie.

-"De acuerdo."- dijo Vivian. Danny estaba apunto de colgar, cuando su compañera volvió a hablar. -"Has solucionado ese asunto?"-

-"Eh…"- apartó la vista momentáneamente de la calle para mirar a Anne y vio que ella le observaba intentando descifrar la conversación. -"Sí, todo está bien."- dijo, antes de colgar.

-"Y bien? Ya han encontrado a esa mujer? Ya sabéis dónde está Cesar? Está bien? Está…"-

Alzando una de sus manos le impidió seguir con el bombardeo de preguntas. -"He de volver a la oficina. Tenemos una pista fiable."- dijo, poniéndose la americana y el abrigo. Sacó una par de billetes del bolsillo, los dejó sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería seguido de cerca por Anne quien continuaba haciéndole preguntas.

-"Pero sabéis donde está o no? Está bien?"-

Se paró en el cruce cercano. -"No puedo decirte lo que no sé"- le dijo, volviéndose para observar el trafico. Por suerte, en aquel momento, un taxi pasaba cerca de ellos. Lo hizo parar y abrió la puerta. Anne le miró sin acabar de comprender, pero sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Danny, prácticamente, la obligo a entrar en el taxi.

Desde la ventana delantera le dio un par de billetes al taxista que cubrían de sobras el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Anne y le pidió que se asegurar de que ella entraba en el edificio. El taxista, que le miraba con desconfianza, asintió dócilmente cuando Danny le mostró su placa.

Anne, asomada desde la ventanilla trasera, observaba la escena entre atónita y molesta. -"No necesito un taxista niñera!"- se quejó. -"Estoy bien!"-

Danny se apoyó en el techo del vehículo para mirarla. No le hacía gracia dejarla sola. Parecía que estaba mejor, aun así habría preferido llevarla él mismo hasta su apartamento. Pero no tenía tiempo, eso le retrasaría demasiado.

-"Seguro que estarás bien?"-

-"Tengo muchos crucigramas en casa. Estaré bien"-

Danny la miró con atención unos segundos antes de asentir, aceptando su respuesta. Se apartó un poco del taxi. -"Te llamaré cuando tengamos algo"- dijo, pero antes de que pudiera volver a la acera, Anne le cogió la manga del abrigo.

-"Em… _Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo_, Danny"- dijo, prácticamente en un susurro.

Danny le sonrió, antes de dar un golpecito al techo del vehículo, indicándole al taxista que podía ponerse en marcha.

Observó, con las manos en los bolsillos, como el taxi desaparecía entre el trafico de la ciudad, aún dudando de si mandarla a casa en taxi había sido una buena idea o debía haberla acercado él mismo, e intentando evitar pensar en lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Agradecía la interrupción de Vivian tanto como la maldecía, pero no podía permitirse examinar el motivo de ello con atención hasta que concluyera el caso. Tenía trabajo que hacer y debía estar centrado.

Cuando ya no pudo distinguir el taxi, se apresuró hacia su coche.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo. Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_Hasta pronto!!_


	17. Demolición

_Hola, aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste._

_Como siempre, gracias a ukeleleboy por su ayuda!_

* * *

**Cap 17: Demolición**

**1:00horas Brooklyn (103horas desaparecido)**

El silencio que reinaba en la desolada calle fue interrumpido por el sonido de un coche que acababa de girar en uno de los cruces. El vehículo aparcó en la entrada trasera de un viejo supermercado que llevaba varios meses cerrado y detrás de un coche bastante parecido. En cuanto el motor se apagó, el silencio volvió a inundarlo todo, mientras tres sigilosas figuras salían del vehículo y entraban al abandonado supermercado.

-"Qué tenemos?"- preguntó Jack a Vivian, quien observaba un edificio de apartamentos a través del escaparate principal del establecimiento.

-"La línea telefónica que utilizaron para conectarse a Internet pertenece a uno de los apartamentos de la tercera planta"- le informó Vivian, guiándole hacia una mesa donde descansaba un plano del edificio y señalando con un gesto el apartamento en cuestión. -"El edificio, igual que toda la manzana, ha sido desalojado. Su demolición está prevista para el mes que viene."-

Jack asintió, echando una ojeada al plano, antes de hablar. -"Cuál es la situación?"-

-"No ha habido movimiento desde que hemos llegado."- respondió la agente. -"Nadie ha entrado o abandonado el edificio. Ni tampoco se ha visto luz en el interior, pero eso no es significativo, la mayoría de ventanas están tapiadas o tienen las persianas completamente bajadas."-

-"Estamos seguros de que Owen está ahí?"- preguntó Sam, observando detenidamente las ventanas del edificio. Sus compañeros no podían haber elegido un centro de operaciones mejor. Desde ese supermercado se podía ver toda la fachada principal del edificio, la que, según el plano, era la única entrada, e incluso se alcanzaba a ver la salida a la azotea.

-"Sí, su ranchera está aparcada en esta misma calle."- dijo Vivian, mostrándole el lugar con un gesto.

Sam asintió, satisfecha. Sin duda este lugar les daba cierta ventaja táctica.

-"Qué pasa con la escalera de incendios?"- preguntó Martin, quien había estado observando el plano del edificio en silencio. -"Según esto, parece que da a la calle trasera."-

-"Danny esta allí con un equipo."- respondió Vivian, acercándose de nuevo al plano y marcando todas las posibles salidas que habían detectado y el número de agentes que vigilaban cada una.

Jack asintió, conocía a Vivian desde hacía muchos años y confiaba plenamente en su juicio. Él mismo la había elegido para el puesto en el mismo instante en que le habían informado que ponían un equipo a su mando. Y no recordaba una sola vez en la que se hubiese arrepentido de su decisión.

-"Bien, preparémonos para entrar"- dijo, cambiando su abrigo por una oscura cazadora con las siglas 'FBI' en grandes letras amarillas en la espalda.

* * *

La calle estaba tranquila. En las tres horas que habían permanecido allí apenas habían pasado un par de coches. La zona estaba un poco abandonada de la mano de Dios, lo que, no sólo iba bien para los planes de Owen, sino también para los suyos, pensó Danny. Sin vecinos cerca, era menos probable que alguien ajeno a todo ese lío resultara herido. 

Cambió de posición sin apartar la vista del edificio en ningún momento. Esperar era la parte que menos le gustaba, nunca había sido una persona paciente, más bien todo lo contrario. Aun así, aguardó, dentro de su coche, la señal que les daría vía libre para entrar.

El plan que habían preparado era sencillo. Varios grupos asegurarían la zona, impidiendo que nadie entrara o saliera del edificio, mientras que Vivian y su equipo, con el que sabía que también estarían sus compañeros, entrarían por la puerta principal directos al tercer piso, mientras que él y su equipo, subirían hasta el mismo piso por las escaleras de emergencia. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo…

Sabía que Owen no haría daño a Gutiérrez, al menos por el momento, esa misma noche debía producirse el nuevo y último ataque informático. Ty lo tenía todo listo para avisarles en cuanto diera comienzo, esa sería la señal para entrar. Esperaban que Owen estuviera pendiente de lo que hacía Gutiérrez y no prestara atención a lo que ocurría en el edificio, dándoles así la oportunidad de entrar sin ser detectados. Por su bien y también el de Cesar, debían actuar de manera rápida y precisa.

Observó de nuevo la calle con atención. Una figura enfundada en un oscuro abrigo acababa de pasar por delante del todo terreno del FBI y se aproximaba al vehículo en el que él se encontraba. No necesitó más de dos segundos para saber de quien se trataba. Conocía esa forma de caminar…

Segundos después, Martin entró en el coche y se sentó a su lado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar el cambio de temperatura con el exterior. Esa noche estaba resultando una de las mas frías del año y, pasear por la ciudad en plena noche, no era lo que más le apetecía hacer en ese momento.

-"Ey"- saludó a Danny, mientras se frotaba las manos, intentando que entraran en calor.

-"Ey"- le respondió éste, apartando la vista del edificio sólo lo justo para ver lo muerto de frío que estaba su compañero. -"No hacía falta que vinieras"- sonrió.

-"Vivian parece que lo tiene todo controlado por allí, pensé en venir a echarte una mano."- respondió, mientras sus ojos estudiaban atentos las ventanas de la tercera planta.

-"No ha habido movimiento desde que hemos llegado"- comentó Danny. -"Y las persianas están completamente bajadas. No dejan distinguir si hay luz dentro."-

Martin asintió, todavía observando el edificio, pero desviando su vista hacia Danny de vez en cuando. Algo en la expresión de su compañero había captado su atención. Sabía que Danny no solía mostrar sus emociones, siempre escondiendo su verdadera apariencia debajo de esa máscara que, en contadas ocasiones, había visto resquebrajarse. Hoy era uno de esos días, su neutra expresión habitual mostraba algo que normalmente no permitía.

-"Suéltalo de una vez"- dijo de pronto Danny, sin volverse para mirarle, quien se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le echaba Martin.

-"No es nada"- murmuró, volviendo a centrar su atención en lo que ocurría fuera del vehículo.

Danny se giró hacia Martin e insistió. -"Suéltalo."-

-"No es nada…"- empezó de nuevo, pero al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le echaba su compañero, decidió continuar. -"… es sólo que, pareces preocupado."-

Danny hizo media mueca mientras se preguntaba en que momento Martin había aprendido a leerle tan bien. -"Estoy preocupado"- dijo, varios segundos después, aunque a Martin, la tensa espera, le pareció de minutos.

La escueta respuesta dejaba bastante claro que su preocupación no se debía al caso. De haber sido así, no habría dudado en comentar lo que pasaba por su mente. Así que, se trataba de algo personal, pensó Martin, sabiendo que ese era el final de la conversación, pues Danny no era una persona que solía hablar de su vida privada. Alguna vez había hecho algún comentario, pero tan rápido como llegaban, se iban, exactamente igual que iba a pasar con aquel…

Un chasquido en la radio dio por concluido cualquier intento por seguir con esa conversación…

-"Ty ha detectado a Mimo en la red. El ataque informático ha empezado."- escucharon anunciar a Vivian. -"Todo el mundo en posición."-

Sin perder un segundo, ambos agentes salieron del vehículo y, seguidos de cerca por cuatro agentes más que habían estado aguardando la misma orden en el todo terreno cercano, se apresuraron hacia las escaleras metálicas de la fachada trasera.

Martin y Danny iban en primer lugar, con sus armas preparadas y en completo silencio, subieron hasta la tercera planta por las escaleras metálicas que, sujetas a la fachada del edificio, ejercían la función de salida de emergencia en caso de incendio. La ventana de la tercera planta estaba cerrada, y después de intentar forzarla un par de veces sin éxito, no les quedó más remedio que romper el cristal para abrirla. Esperando que el ruido no hubiese alertado a Owen de su presencia, Danny metió la mano y soltó el pestillo que mantenía bloqueada la ventana.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron en un pequeño rellano, donde empezaban dos pasillos perpendiculares, uno ante la ventana y el otro a su derecha. Con un par de gestos, el plan quedó organizado, Martin y dos agentes se dirigirían por el corredor de la derecha, mientras que Danny y los dos agentes restantes irían por el central.

Inspeccionaron cada uno de los apartamentos sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Todos ellos parecían inhabitados desde hacía tiempo, así lo dejaba ver la cantidad de polvo amontonado en todas las superficies, suelo, ventanas, repisas... Danny empezaba a impacientarse, si no daban con Owen pronto, éste terminaría por darse cuenta de su presencia en el edificio.

Abrió lentamente una nueva puerta para ver más de lo mismo, una amplia sala con sucias ventanas, las persianas bajadas y el suelo cubierto de polvo. Escuchó como los dos agentes que iban con él abrían una puerta a varios apartamentos de distancia de él y, al no oír nada más, supo que habían encontrado lo mismo que él, nada. Estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente apartamento, cuando algo llamó su atención.

La capa de polvo del suelo era irregular en ciertos puntos. Se acercó al centró de la sala y se agachó para observar con mayor atención. Deslizó sus dedos justo por encima de la superficie donde la capa de polvo era mas fina y, medio segundo después, comprendió el motivo.

-"Pisadas"- susurró, poniéndose en pie y sacando su radio del bolsillo para informar de su hallazgo a sus compañeros.

Apretó el botón del walkie, pero antes de poder decir nada, un crujido del suelo a su espalda le hizo volverse lo justo para que el objeto que estaba a punto de impactar contra su cabeza, diera de lleno en su frente. Con un golpe seco, cayó al suelo, el walkie olvidado en su mano y su visión nublándose por segundos.

-"Danny?"- escuchó a Martin llamarle a través de la radio, momentos antes de que todo quedara completamente oscuro.

* * *

Martin escuchó un chasquido en su radio que fue seguido por un fuerte golpe proveniente del otro lado del corredor. Llamó a Danny por el walkie un par de veces y, al no obtener respuesta, se apresuró hacia su posición. 

Preocupado por su compañero y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, abrió las puertas de varios apartamentos, antes de dar con el adecuado. Encontró a Danny tirado en el suelo, pero ignoró el impulso de correr hacia él, debía asegurarse de que quien había atacado a Danny no seguía escondido en el apartamento. Inspeccionó las habitaciones detenidamente, antes de agacharse al lado de su compañero. Respiró más tranquilo al comprobar que, aparte de un feo golpe en la frente, no parecía tener nada demasiado importante.

-"Danny! Eh!"- le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara para intentar devolverlo al mundo de los vivos.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Instintivamente, cogió su arma y, sin dudarlo, se giró apuntando hacia la puerta.

-"Tranquilo, agente Fitzgerald"- dijo el agente que acababa de aparecer por al puerta alzando sus manos y que Martin reconoció como uno de los que acompañaba a Danny. -"Qué ha ocurrido? Hemos oído un golpe"-

-"Parece que he encontrado a Owen"- gruñó Danny, desde el suelo, mientras intentaba sentarse, ignorando el fuerte mareo que eso le estaba provocando.

-"Nosotros no hemos visto a nadie"- dijo el agente, mirando a su compañero para verificar que él tampoco había visto nada.

Martin, quien estaba ayudando a Danny a incorporarse, asintió, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

En ese instante, escucharon la voz de Jack a través de sus radios. -"Qué está pasando? Estáis todos bien?"- preguntó, con un tono de preocupación que la mala recepción del walkie no pudo ocultar.

Martin sacó su radio del bolsillo de su pantalón, si Owen no estaba en ese apartamento y ninguno de ellos se había encontrado con él, sólo podía haber ido en una dirección. -"Jack, va hacia vosotros"-

* * *

Jack, Vivian y Samantha, seguidos por un grupo de seis agentes más, entraron en el viejo edificio. Subieron en silencio las amplias escaleras y, una vez en la tercera planta, se repartieron en varios grupos para registrar el piso. 

No habían revisado ni la mitad de su zona, cuando Vivian notó vibrar su móvil. Retrocediendo hacia las escaleras, lo abrió y respondió en susurros.

-"Agente Johnson, el ataque ha sido interrumpido"- le informó Ty desde las oficinas.

-"Quieres decir que ya ha concluido?"- preguntó la agente, algo sorprendida. Ty les había asegurado que, como mínimo, un ataque a una entidad financiera con unos sistemas de seguridad estándars, tendría entretenido un par de horas incluso al mejor de los hackers.

-"No, la señal ha desaparecido sin más."- continuó Ty. -"Como si se hubieran desconectado de la red de golpe."-

Vivian suspiró. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, pensó. -"Crees que sabe que les estabas observando?"- preguntó a Ty la primera de ellas.

-"Imposible, no he interferido en sus transmisiones"- respondió Ty. –"Es imposible que me hayan detectado."-

Vivian guardó el teléfono y se apresuró en encontrar a Jack. Si el motivo por el que el ataque había cesado no había sido Ty, entonces sólo quedaba una explicación.

-"Jack"- le llamó, de manera casi inaudible, a la vez que ponía una mano en su brazo para conseguir su atención. -"El ataque ha cesado. Sabe que estamos aquí."-

Jack cerró los ojos y suspiró. Necesitaban dar con ellos cuanto antes. Owen necesitaba a Cesar con vida para que hiciera ese robo virtual para él y, hasta ese momento, habían tenido eso a su favor, pero ahora que Owen sabía que, no sólo estaban tras su pista, sino que se encontraban en el mismo edificio, no sabía como reaccionaría Owen.

Sacó su radio del bolsillo para informar al resto del equipo de lo que sucedía cuando ésta chasqueó y, desde el otro lado, se pudo oír un fuerte golpe, y después a Martin llamar a Danny un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Jack y Vivian intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-"Habeis oído eso?"- preguntó Sam con preocupación, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del apartamento que estaba registrando.

Preocupado, Jack alzó su walkie y preguntó -"Qué está pasando? Estáis todos bien?"-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. –"Jack, va hacia vosotros."- anunció Martin.

Varios minutos después, se pudieron escuchar unos suaves y casi inaudibles pasos por el corredor. Sam y los agentes, apostados tras varias de las puertas, esperaban la señal. Mientras que Jack y Vivian permanecían en silencio tras la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, al final del pasillo, uno a cada lado, esperando a que Owen pasara junto a ellos.

Y el hombre no se hizo esperar, apenas unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y, una alta figura pasó ante ellos.

-"Alto! FBI!"- gritó Jack, desde su espalda, apuntándole con su arma.

Al oírlo, Owen se giró y, apuntando a Jack con su pistola, retrocedió hacia las escaleras.

-"He dicho 'alto'!"- gruñó Jack, al ver que Owen no parecía dispuesto a pararse. -"Suelte el arma!"- le ordenó.

Owen sonrió mientras que, con cierta mirada de superioridad, evaluaba a su oponente. -"Ni lo sueñe"- dijo, aún con esa molesta sonrisa en los labios y cada vez más cerca de las escaleras.

Jack vio como la expresión de Owen cambiaba en cuanto sintió el contacto del frío metal contra la piel de su nuca.

-"Suelte el arma"- susurró Vivian dulcemente las mismas palabras de Jack, sólo que su orden sí que fue obedecida.

Owen dejó caer su pistola y alzó sus manos, mientras Jack se acercaba a él y lo lanzaba bruscamente hacia la pared cercana.

-"Le tenemos"- informó Vivian por el walkie al resto, mientras observaba como Jack le cacheaba.

-"Dónde está Gutiérrez?"- le preguntó, pero sólo obtuvo esa cínica sonrisa como respuesta. -"Dónde está?"- repitió Jack la pregunta. Presionando la mano que tenía en el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero de Owen más de lo necesario.

Éste se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, como si fuera un espectador ajeno a todo aquello.

-"Se que está aquí"- gruñó, acercándose amenazadoramente.

-"Pues si lo sabe, para qué pregunta."- murmuró Owen, dejando claro que no pensaba colaborar.

Jack lo soltó bruscamente y dejó que un par de agentes, quienes habían acudido tras oír a Vivian por la radio, le esposaran y lo sacaran del edificio.

-"No puede estar lejos."- dijo Jack, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el pasillo. -"Sigamos con la búsqueda"-

Sam asintió desde el centro del corredor, antes de llevarse un par de agentes con ella para seguir con el registro de la planta.

* * *

-"Estás bien?"- preguntó Martin, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a ponerse en pie. 

-"Sí"- respondió Danny, tocándose la herida de su frente y soltando un leve 'auch!' al ver sangre en sus dedos.

Estaban solos en el apartamento, el resto de agentes seguían con el registro del edificio, tal y como había ordenado Jack después de arrestar a Owen.

-"Debería verte un medico. No tiene buena pinta"- comentó Martin, ganándose una mirada molesta de Danny. Él no necesitaba ir al médico, era fuerte como un roble. Ningún macarra con un trozo de madera podrida, un jarrón de cerámica barato o un bate de béisbol firmado por un jugador de los yankis podría con él.

-"Es tu cabeza"- se defendió Martin al ver la manera en que su compañero le estaba mirando. -"deberíamos seguir con el registro"- dijo, volviendo a un tema más profesional y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-"Espera. No creo que Owen estuviera en este apartamento por casualidad"- dijo Danny, volviendo a examinar el amplio comedor y entrando de nuevo en las habitaciones. Igual que la primera vez que había registrado el lugar, no parecía haber nada, aparte de mucho polvo. Pero Owen había estado allí, de donde había salido?

Martin observó como Danny se colocaba en el mismo lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Le vio agacharse y volver a ponerse en pie, exactamente igual como le había explicado que había sucedido. Lentamente, se volvió y quedó mirando hacia la pared más alejada de la puerta, donde había un viejo armario empotrado.

Avanzó hacia allí y, al pisar una tabla suelta del suelo, escuchó el mismo crujido que le había alertado de la presencia de Owen. Siguió caminando y, con un gesto, le indicó a Martin que se acercara.

La puerta del armario estaba entre-abierta, la acabaron de abrir e intercambiaron una mirada de asombro al ver que, en el fondo del armario había un agujero en la pared.

La oscuridad no dejaba distinguir que había en el otro lado, así que, prepararon sus armas y encendieron las linternas y, sigilosamente, entraron en el falso armario. Dejaron que sus linternas iluminaran el interior del hueco, permitiéndoles ver una pequeña habitación, de no más de tres metros cuadrados, con un pequeño camastro con mantas, una vieja mesa y una silla. Sobre la mesa, descansaba un portátil que aún estaba enchufado a la única toma de luz visible en el cuarto.

Un ruido, parecido a un gemido, les hizo mover sus linternas hacia el rincón más alejado a la entrada. Al hacerlo pudieron ver un bulto sucio y tembloroso que se protegía los ojos de la luz con los brazos.

Danny suspiró y desvió su linterna, obligando a Martin a hacer lo mismo e intercambiaron una mirada que dejaba claro lo mucho que despreciaban a Owen en ese momento.

-"Llamaré a los médicos"- dijo Martin, saliendo al salón y sacando su radio.

Danny asintió y entrando de un salto en el zulo, porque ese lugar no podía llamarse de otra manera, se acercó lentamente a Cesar.

-"Me llamo Danny Taylor, soy del FBI. Le hemos estado buscando"- dijo, a la figura que seguía inmóvil en el rincón.

-"Todo está bien"- siguió intentando obtener una respuesta, mientras llegaba hasta Cesar y ponía una mano sobre su hombro. -"Está herido?"-

Cesar alzó sus ojos hacia el extraño ante él. -"No"- murmuró, su voz ronca por la falta de agua.

-"Bien"- asintió Danny, ayudándole a levantarse. –"Le ayudaré a salir de aquí."-

Tuvo que sostenerle y aguantar parte de su peso mientras le guiaba fuera de ese lugar. Estaba muy débil, posiblemente por la falta de comida y agua. No perdió detalle de sus facciones, no se parecía en nada al hombre sonriente de la foto que tenían en la pizarra de la oficina. En realidad, muy pocos se parecían a esa foto cuando lograban encontrarles. Cesar estaba demacrado, sucio, tenía varios golpes en la cara que su barba de varios días no llegaba a ocultar. Se preguntó cuantos más tendría bajo la ropa. No podía llegar a imaginarse por lo que ese hombre había pasado. Había estado más de cuatro días en ese zulo, más de 100 horas atrapado en ese lugar sin ver la luz del sol y sin saber si saldría vivo de allí.

Miró con disgusto ese lugar y después a Cesar, y se sorprendió al ver que éste le estaba mirando como si hubiera entendido lo que había estado pensando.

-"Creí que no saldría de aquí"- susurró Cesar, desviando la vista al suelo, cuando salieron al sucio salón.

-"Sé de alguien que se va a alegrar de verte"- dijo Danny, obligándose a sonreír, antes de apartarse para que los médicos pudieran tratarle.

* * *

_Por fin! Lo han encontrado! Ya iba siendo hora! El pobre ha estado desaparecido todo el fic, claro que de eso va la serie..._

_Espero que os haya gustado y no dudeis en dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión del capitulo. _


	18. HombreLobo

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!_

_Pues sí, por fin han encontrado a Cesar. Ya iba siendo hora... Y, puesto que ese era el caso en el que el equipo estaba trabajando (por si alguien se había olvidado), pues ahora que ya han dado con él, tanto el caso como el fic, irremediablemente, llegan a su fin. _

_Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje. Espero que os guste el este último capitulo!_

_Para no perder la costumbre, gracias de nuevo a ukeleleboy por su ayuda y consejos._

* * *

**Cap 18: Hombre-lobo**

Cesar se sentía cansado, agotado, exhausto… y por primera vez en días pudo permitirse el lujo de relajarse. Las imágenes de lo sucedido seguían en su mente, pero poco a poco se iban disipando y eran sustituidas por todo lo que le esperaba una vez saliera del hospital.

Los médicos eran optimistas con su recuperación. Estaba deshidratado, su cuerpo necesitaba alimento urgentemente, y varias de sus heridas habían necesitado puntos, pero, aparte de eso, estaba bien. Psicológicamente era otro tema, sabía que nunca sería capaz de olvidar del todo lo que había sucedido, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Al fin de cuentas, sabía que Owen no iba a dejarle salir de allí con vida, así que lo que vivía ahora era como una nueva oportunidad, una especie de renacer, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Los agentes Malone y Johnson, a quienes recordaba haber visto en el viejo edificio donde había estado preso, habían estado allí hacía apenas unos minutos para interrogarle y poder dar por cerrado el caso. _Su_ caso, pensó.

Se habían interesado por donde y como había conocido a Owen, aunque, mientras les relataba sus encuentros en El Bronze con Harris y Owen, le dio la sensación de que los agentes ya habían oído esa historia. Lo mismo había pasado con la manera en que Owen lo había obligado a entrar por la fuerza en su coche, aquel fatídico día, a la puerta de su tienda.

Lo único un tanto peliagudo de explicar fue cómo había conseguido los chips robados. Y, una vez más, se dio cuenta que los agentes sabían más de lo que dejaban ver. Así que, cuando le preguntaron el motivo por el que había atacado aquellas entidades financieras utilizando la misma táctica que usaba Mimo, decidió que, puesto que seguramente habrían registrado su casa y tendrían sus ordenadores, era inútil fingir que no sabía de que le hablaban.

Así que optó por decir la verdad. -"Era la única manera que tenía de llamar su atención. Un ataque común no habría despertado sospechas, pero uno de Mimo no pasaría desapercibido por los entendidos en la materia…"-

-"Nos lo puso muy difícil"- comentó Vivian, pensando que Ty había tenido que pedir ayuda por primera vez desde que trabajaba con ellos.

-"Así es como Mimo trabaja"- respondió, respirando más aliviado cuando ninguno de los agentes pareció darle mas importancia al tema de Mimo. Parecían más interesados en obtener todas las pruebas posibles contra Owen.

El interrogatorio siguió centrado en los días que había pasado prisionero en esa habitación, si había visto a alguien más y sobre lo que Owen y él habían hablado. Después de contarles todo lo que recordaba, debía admitir que los últimos días estaban un poco confusos en su mente, los agentes se despidieron.

* * *

-"Au!"- se quejaba Danny al joven médico, posiblemente novato, pensó, que le estaba poniendo un par de puntos en la herida que tenía en la frente. 

Varios minutos de tortura más y el médico terminó la cura. Le observó mientras buscaba algo en un par de cajones antes de volverse hacia él. -"Enseguida vuelvo"- anunció, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la pequeña salita.

Danny suspiró, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar. Los hospitales le ponían nervioso, no le gustaban en absoluto y tampoco le gustaban los médicos… en cuanto a las enfermeras, eso era otro tema.

-"Ey"- le sonrió Vivian, entrando en la pequeña salita. -"Qué tal estás?"-

-"No es nada."- sonrió Danny.

-"Estupendo, porque Jack quiere los informes en su mesa mañana por la tarde"- le informó su compañera sin perder la sonrisa.

Danny gruñó. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, lo único que quería era descansar y que su cabeza dejara de doler. -"Estoy herido."- se quejó. –"Es que Jack no tiene corazón?"-

-"Jack tiene corazón"- escuchó la voz de su jefe antes de verle aparecer por al puerta. -"Por eso mismo, quiere el informe mañana y no de inmediato"-

Danny le echó una mirada a Vivian que decía algo así como 'podrías haberme avisado que estaba ahí', a lo que la agente simplemente amplió su sonrisa, antes de desearle buenas noches y salir al pasillo.

Jack le echó un último vistazo a su agente. -"Nosotros nos vamos ya. Seguro que estás bien?"-

Danny asintió.

-"De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana."- dijo Jack. -"Y Danny, buen trabajo."- añadió, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Poco después el médico regresó y, tras varios interminables minutos más de tortura médica, terminó de curarle la herida.

-"Debería volver en un par de días para quitarle los puntos y tomar antibióticos por si…"- decía el médico, mientras Danny, ansioso por salir de ese hospital, se levantó de la camilla y cogió su chaqueta, saliendo de la consulta sin perder un segundo.

-"Sí, sí. Ya se como funciona…"- dijo, a modo de despedida, mientras se alejaba del desconcertado doctor a grandes zancadas.

Se puso la chaqueta a la vez que entraba en el ascensor. A esas horas no había mucha gente merodeando por los pasillos del hospital, lo que era de agradecer, ya que tenía el ascensor para él solito. Se acercó al panel de control para pulsar el botón de la planta baja, pero, casi sin pensarlo, su dedo presionó el de la cuarta.

Intentando quitarle importancia al motivo por el que había decidido alargar un poco más su estancia en ese desagradable lugar, ocupó el minuto y medio de viaje observando el feo golpe en su frente.

Había sufrido las suficientes heridas para saber que aquella no dejaría cicatriz, algo que en parte, era gracias al trabajo del médico. Debía ser sincero y admitir que el doctor, aun pareciendo joven y novato, tenía mano para estas cosas.

Una vez las puertas se abrieron, avanzó por el sigiloso pasillo pasando por delante de varias habitaciones antes de encontrar la que estaba buscando. A través del cristal pudo ver a Cesar recostado en la cama. Su piel aún estaba pálida, pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Inesperadamente, se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello antes de soltar una carcajada y hablar, efusivamente.

Desde donde se encontraba, Danny no veía quien más había en la habitación, así que dio un par de pasos más para lograr ver al interlocutor de Cesar y sonrió al reconocerlo. Se preguntó como habría logrado que le permitieran quedarse en el hospital cuando las horas de visita hacía rato que habían concluido. Aun así, no le sorprendió nada que ella estuviera allí, en realidad, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que había subido esperando encontrarla allí.

Se acercó un poco más al cristal y les observó unos minutos, no muy seguro de entrar e interrumpirles. Por la manera en que Anne había hablado de Cesar la tarde anterior, se había dado cuenta que tenían un relación muy estrecha. No solo existía cierto vínculo entre ellos que los mantenía unidos, sino que esa amistad, la amistad de Cesar, era algo muy importante para ella. El punto de apoyo que la mantenía en pie cuando su mundo amenazaba con hundirse.

No estaba muy seguro del motivo por el que había subido, pero ahora que estaba allí y les veía conversar tranquilamente, empezaba a dudar si lo que fuera que hubiese o pudiese haber pasado entre ellos la tarde anterior había sido real o si era algo que ella necesitara o quisiera en esos momentos.

Estaba a punto de volver al ascensor cuando Anne alzó su vista y le vio. Su expresión apenas mostró sorpresa, mientras le decía algo a Cesar y se ponía en pie. Segundos después, salió de la habitación y caminó hacia él, haciéndole olvidar su decisión de irse del hospital.

-"Qué tal está?"- preguntó Danny, haciendo un gesto hacia Cesar, quien seguía tendido en la cama y fingía no estar observándoles.

-"Lleva más de media hora criticando la comida, así que está bien."- respondió Anne, mirándole unos segundos, antes de preguntar. -"Y tú?"- mientras con un gesto señalaba su ceja.

-"No es nada"- murmuró Danny.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de que más decir, pero no querían terminar esa conversación. Ya no había excusas ni pretextos referentes al caso para volver a verse. Danny no la llamaría más ni se presentaría de imprevisto en su casa para sonsacarle nueva información, ni ella se presentaría en la oficina para ayudar a Ty. Esa iba a ser la última vez que se vieran y ambos lo sabían.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio. Sorprendentemente, no fue unos de esos silencios incómodos. La sensación de complicidad que ambos habían sentido la tarde anterior había vuelto, o quizás siempre había estado ahí, esperando a que los dos la aceptaran.

Anne fue la primera en desviar la vista, miró a su alrededor un tanto abrumada y sonrió al ver a Cesar observarles por encima de las páginas de un periódico viejo que ya estaba en la habitación cuando lo trasladaron desde urgencias.

-"Gracias por traerlo de vuelta"- dijo, señalando a Cesar con el pulgar y volviendo a sonreír al ver como éste prácticamente se escondía tras el periódico.

-"Es nuestro trabajo"- respondió Danny, casi automáticamente, lo que siempre solían decir en esos casos.

-"Me alegro que todo haya acabado bien"- comentó Anne, algo abstraída. No quería pensar en los posibles finales que esa historia podría haber tenido.

-"Bueno, a mi me duele un poco la cabeza"- se quejó Danny, tocándose la frente con la punta de los dedos.

-"_Eres un bebé_"- la escuchó susurrar y, al ver la manera en que le estaba mirando, con la misma expresión que siempre usaba para picarle, supo que eso no podía quedar así. Danny Taylor no cedía ni concedía treguas, si esa chica seguía queriendo robarle su título en tener la última palabra iba a tener que esforzarse de lo lindo.

-"Mañana me espera un largo y aburrido día de papeleo…"- empezó a decir Danny, caminando lentamente hacia a tras, y alejándose de Anne. -"Si te parece bien, después podría llamarte…"-

Anne le miró sorprendida. -"Cómo? Una cita?"-

Danny le dedicó una de sus mejores muecas. -"Sólo si dices que sí"- respondió, antes de girarse y despedirse con un gesto. -"Hasta mañana"-

-"Aún no he aceptado"- la escuchó quejarse.

Danny sonrió y, volviéndose un poco para mirarla por última vez antes de desaparecer tras una de las esquinas, vio que ella también sonreía.

-"Ya puedes dejar de fingir"- le dijo a Cesar cuando regresó a la habitación. -"No eres muy disimulado que digamos"-

Cesar no dijo nada, solo lanzó el periódico a los pie de la cama y la miró sonriente.

-"Qué?"- preguntó Anne, a la defensiva. Conocía esa sonrisa y se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación.

-"Así que a eso es a lo que te has dedicado mientras el pobre Cesar estaba secuestrado, eh?"- dijo, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-"No se de qué hablas"- respondió Anne, consiguiendo que Cesar volviera a reír.

-"Parece agradable"- seguía a lo suyo Cesar. Y Anne tenía que haber previsto esto, Cesar siempre había sido muy observador, algo así no se le iba escapar.

-"Ya, es un incordio"- respondió, dejando claro que no quería seguir con esa conversación.

Cesar volvió a reír. -"Tú también lo eres…"-

* * *

El día siguiente pasó bastante rápido. Sin ningún caso que investigar, el equipo pudo llegar mas tarde a la oficina, algo de agradecer ya que ninguno de ellos había llegado a su casa antes de las tres de la madrugada. Con las mentes más despejadas y los cuerpos más descansados, el papeleo necesario para cerrar el caso fue una simple distracción para pasar el rato hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de irse a casa. 

No eran muchos los días tranquilos para el equipo de personas desaparecidas, pero que fueran poco habituales no quería decir que no fuesen bien recibidos. A la hora en punto, el equipo empezó a recoger sus cosas y, cinco minutos después, desde su despacho, Jack sólo pudo observar una oficina completamente vacía.

No muy acostumbrado a tener tiempo libre, dejó descansar su vista de los informes que estaba leyendo y se recostó en la silla. En otra época, utilizaba ese tiempo para ir a recoger a sus hijas al colegio y pasar un rato con ellas en el parque. Posiblemente comprarles la merienda y columpiar a Kate mientras observaba a Hannah reír con algunas de sus amigas.

Pero ahora ya no era así. Su madre se las había llevado con ella a Chicago. Alejándolas así de su vida en Nueva York y también de él. Era una de las pocas cosas que desearía que cambiara en su vida. Pero, por el momento, tenía que contentarse con varias llamadas telefónicas a lo largo de la semana y disfrutar de su compañía algún que otro fin de semana. Algo que siempre le sabía a poco.

Observando sus caritas sonrientes en la foto que siempre decoraba su ordenado escritorio, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de memoria.

Un par de tonos después, una suave vocecilla infantil le saludó alegre. -"Papá!"-

No se sorprendió que fuera Kate y no Maria quien respondiera al teléfono. No recordaba una sola vez en que la pequeña de sus dos hijas no hubiese cogido el teléfono. En su mente podía imaginar el motivo, sin duda, Maria le pasaba el auricular a Kate al ver el número que llamaba.

-"Como estás, tesoro? Qué tal el colegio?"- preguntó, preparado para escuchar una interminable charla sobre amiguitos, profesores, juguetes y, si tenía suerte, dibujos animados.

Varios minutos después, Kate terminó su relato y, después de convencerla de que pronto iría a verlas, le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a su hermana.

Escuchó como Kate corría por el pasillo y le decía a su hermana que su padre estaba al teléfono. Suspiró un tanto decepcionado, cuando escuchó la respuesta.

-"Dile que no estoy"- dijo la mayor de sus hijas, dejando claro que aún estaba enfadada con su padre. Jack no sabía el motivo exacto de su enfado y Hannah no había querido hablar con él de ello, en realidad casi no habían hablado desde que se mudaron a Chicago. No sabía si era porque Maria y él se habían divorciado o si era porque Hannah creía que su padre no había luchado lo suficiente por ellas, permitiendo a su madre llevárselas lejos de su hogar.

-"Dice que no está"- escuchó la dulce voz de Kate y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Dile que la quiero y que espero verla pronto. Un beso, cariño"-

-"Un beso, papá"- respondió Kate antes de colgar.

Aún con el auricular en su mano se preguntó por doceava vez si había cometido un error al haberse quedado en Nueva York.

* * *

Vivian llegó a su casa cansada. Quizás había sido un día tranquilo en la oficina, pero el cansancio acumulado sumado a las faenas del hogar que aún tenía que hacer, sólo consiguieron que se agotara antes de empezar. 

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ser recibida por un sabroso aroma. Instintivamente se dirigió a la cocina y sonrió al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando en ésta.

Marcus y Reggie estaban cocinando… en realidad Reggie estaba cocinando mientras su padre limpiaba la desordenada cocina.

-"Qué es todo esto?"- preguntó, dejando su abrigo sobre una silla y acercándose a oler una de las ollas.

-"No, no, es una sorpresa"- dijo Reggie, tirando de ella para que se alejara.

-"Nos has pillado"- reía Marcus, mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla. -"Queríamos sorprenderte con una receta especial de los cocineros Johnson"- añadió aún riendo.

-"Oh! Y me habéis sorprendido!"- sonrió Vivian a los dos hombres de su vida.

Minutos después, la familia Johnson al completo disfrutaba de una agradable tarde en la amplia cocina. Entre risas, Marcus y Reggie continuaron preparando la cena mientras Vivian les observaba, haciendo algún que otro comentario culinario a los improvisados chefs, apoyada en uno de los armarios.

Que había hecho para merecer una familia así, no lo sabía. De lo que estaba segura era que no iba a dejar que nada se la quitara.

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en el apartamento era sólo interrumpido por el ruido de papel cada vez que pasaba una página de su libro. Samantha había decidido disfrutar de una tranquila tarde y había recuperado una de las muchas novelas que había empezado a leer pero que nunca había tenido tiempo de terminar. Y ahora que releía esas páginas recordó porque había, deliberadamente, olvidado esa novela en especial en el rincón más polvoriento de su estantería. 

La historia era más que previsible y la protagonista demasiado inteligente y perfecta para ser real. Aun así, siguió leyendo. Siempre había sido fan de las novelas policíacas. Le encantaba descubrir todos los errores sobre el procedimiento policial que cometían los escritores. Y lo inteligentes y decididos que solían ser los protagonistas, que no necesitaban más que un par de pistas, a su parecer, previsibles, para dar con el asesino de turno.

Intrigada por saber cuanto tardaría la protagonista en darse cuenta de que el profesor de piano le estaba mintiendo, miró hacia la puerta molesta cuando escuchó el timbre. Su vista volvió al libro medio segundo después. No esperaba visitas, así que seguramente seria algún vecino pesado. No pensaba interrumpir la _apasionante_ novela por eso.

Suspiró molesta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y, resignada, dejó el libro sobre el sofá y se levantó.

Más le valía a quien la había interrumpido tener un buen motivo o… Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe y su expresión molesta se transformó en una radiante sonrisa al abrir la puerta y ver quien era el inesperado visitante.

-"He pensado que podríamos hacer algo…"- dijo Martin, sonriéndole tímidamente. Se había presentado en casa de Samantha casi sin pensarlo, quizás debió llamarla primero. La miró un tanto inseguro, pero se olvidó de ello al ver como una sonriente Sam cogía su abrigo y salía de su apartamento.

-"Y dónde vamos?"- preguntó curiosa, mientras le seguía por el pasillo y se cogía a su brazo.

* * *

Habían quedado en un bar del centro. A Danny le había parecido la mejor opción, mucha gente, buena música y los mejores soda-club de la ciudad. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo desde la que tenía una buena vista de la entrada. No hacía mucho que había llegado, pero aún era pronto, posiblemente ella tardaría en llegar. 

Se movió incomodo en el asiento. Quizás no tendría que haber llegado tan pronto, pensó. Pero lo había decidido así porque prefería estar allí cuando ella llegase, por si aparecía y al no verle decidía marcharse. Era una excusa absurda, lo sabía, pero servía a su propósito, ocultar la verdadera razón. Había estado esperando ese momento impacientemente todo el día y había sido incapaz de seguir contando el tiempo que faltaba en el sofá de su casa viendo algún estúpido programa basura en la televisión.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando en el bar, mirando expectante hacia la puerta cada vez que se abría y suspirando decepcionado cada vez que quien entraba no era quien él esperaba.

Varios minutos mas de interminable espera y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez no tuvo motivos para suspirar decepcionado, pues Anne acababa de entrar en el bar y, mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo, miraba a su alrededor buscándole. Buscándole! Eso hizo que su ego aumentara diez puntos por lo menos. Sonrió y le hizo un gesto cuando ella miró en su dirección.

-"Ey!"- dijo Anne, dejando el abrigo en una silla cercana y sentándose frente a él.

-"Ey"- respondió Danny.

-"Tiene mejor aspecto"- comentó Anne, tocándose su ceja.

-"Siempre he tenido la cabeza muy dura"- bromeó Danny sobre la herida de su frente que ya había prácticamente cicatrizado.

-"Nunca lo hubiera dicho"- sonrió Anne.

Después de pedir algo de beber y comentar tanto como se encontraba Cesar como lo que le esperaba a Owen, se quedaron en silencio. Desafortunadamente, al finalizar la corta charla sobre el caso, se habían quedado sin temas de los que hablar.

El Danny agradable que tenía delante era un fenómeno nuevo y Anne aún estaba en proceso de adaptación. La tarde anterior le había sorprendido esta nueva versión del agente Taylor, ya que desde que lo conocía le había dado la sensación de que ella había sido el centro de muchos de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Danny parecía algo desacostumbrado a la falta de palabras. La inesperada tregua entre ellos, los había dejado a ambos un poco perdidos. Y por una vez, Danny no tenía un comentario irónico a mano que poder decir para salir de esa situación.

De esta manera, el silencio empezó a ser incómodo, convirtiéndose en casi desolador varios minutos después. Finalmente, Danny hizo un agudo comentario sobre la música y el molesto silencio desapareció.

Y despareció para no volver, pues una vez empezaron a hablar, la conversación continuó sin pausa, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo fácil que había resultado salir de ese bache.

Un par de horas después, y la conversación no parecía haber llegado aun a su fin. Danny estaba encantado. Anne no sólo escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía sino que reía todas sus bromas, le devolvía sus comentarios sarcásticos sin ningún esfuerzo y bostezaba…

La miró alzando una ceja. -"Dónde está tu insomnio?"- le preguntó.

-"Ha sido una semana muy larga"- se defendió, intentando evitar bostezar de nuevo.

Danny asintió y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, pero a los tres minutos, Anne volvió a bostezar, y esta vez, incluso se frotó los ojos.

Danny la miró sin poder evitar sonreír. -"Mejor te acerco a tu casa antes de que te desplomes aquí mismo y tenga que cargar contigo"-

-"Pero si aún es temprano"- se quejó Anne, acompañando la queja con otro bostezo.

Danny volvió a reír, mientras se ponía en pie y le tendía su abrigo. Anne no discutió más. La verdad era que estaba muerta de sueño. Tener insomnio no significaba que no durmiera, sino que su cuerpo decidía cuando quería dormir. Y desafortunadamente, había elegido ese preciso momento para que, todo el sueño acumulado de los últimos días, decidiera tomar el control. No quería admitirlo, pero se lo estaba pasando bien. Después de varias horas de discutir consigo misma sobre si debía o no acudir a esa _cita, _se alegraba de haber aceptado.

-"No he dormido mucho estos últimos días"- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-"No importa"- dijo un sonriente Danny -"Así llegaremos más rápido a la tercera cita"-

-"La tercera cita…"- repitió Anne, sin acabar de entender el comentario.

-"Y ya sabes lo que pasa en la tercera cita, no?"- añadió Danny, con una de sus muecas.

Anne sonrió al entender a que se refería. -"Te conviertes en hombre lobo?"- preguntó inocentemente, con media sonrisa.

-"No, es cuando descuartizo a mis victimas"- le susurró Danny de manera falsamente intimidatoria, antes de sonreírle y abrirle la puerta del bar.

Anne rió y, cruzando los brazos para intentar protegerse del frío, salió del local, mientras Danny la seguía de cerca.

Continuará?

* * *

_Es muy posible, así que no perdais de vista esta sección de fanfiction por que la secuela está al caer..._

_Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí!_


End file.
